A Strange World
by ObeseOrange
Summary: The manga Soul Eater is strange, what's even more strange is waking up the next day in it. OcxOc OcxOc MakaxSoul Black*StarxTsubaki DISCONTINUED
1. Begining of a new life

_When you're right, people forget. When you're wrong people remember. _

That was a quote , my mother has always said. Her mistakes in the past have made her into the lonely woman she was two years ago.

My beautiful mother died two years ago when I was thirteen.

I had no father. Whoever the guy was ditched my mother for wealth. That's all she has ever told me about him.

I inherited my mother's black hair , and dark sapphire eyes. Though we had the same colors, we looked very different, that last time I lived with her. My hair was up to my chin, while hers was to her back. Her eyes were small and sharp like, mine were round. She was tall, I was ,and still am, short.

My mother was an artist. Our house was filled with paint, paper crayons, pencils , erasers, and brushes. She used to decorate our small house with her paintings, and her face would be bright with a smile as she finishes a drawing.

She was also into anime, and Japan. She was fascinated with all of that, and later got me into it. I was very interested in Japan mostly. Anime wasn't really interesting, but she was obssesed with it.

She would always watch any anime on tv, while ignoring my questions about the shows.

We lived alone, isolated from the world.

Her depression kept getting worse, year by year, day by day. I would always tell her , that I loved her, and she would smile a sad smile.

And her death was caused by the stress of depression. Her body, weak and skinny, couldn't take it anymore.

After that, I too was in a state of depression. I was lost, lonely, and all I wanted was her , alive, and by me.

She was my mother, my role model, my only friend.

I was sent to an orphanage a few days after her death. I isolated myself from everyone, hiding in my room, reading my mother's manga. I didn't make any friends there.

They were all little. About seven or eight.

I didn't want to be adopted. I refused to call anyone else 'mom', 'mother', 'mommy'.

She was the only one fit for that name. Only her and nobody else. I wasn't sent to her family. She abandoned them , when she became twenty.

Ever since, she hadn't spoken to them.

It has been two years since I, Adil, started living in a cramped orphanage. They were really nice, but I couldn't take it anymore.

I was stuck in a place, waiting for some adult and claim me as their daughter. Who would want to adopt a fifteen year old?

I said before, I will never call anyone mom, except...her.

I was planning something big. I wanted to escape. Run away from these , crazy four walls that they're hiding me in. I wanted freedom, I wanted to be free. I waited long for a rainy day, watching the weather channel on the tv in the living room of the orphanage.

Tonight, 9:00 pm. Heavy thunderstorms. I wanted to get out on a rainy day, because if they would want to track me with police dogs, my scent will be washed away.

**Tonight...I will be free.**

-:-:-:-

_Tick..tock...tick...tock _

Our curfew was at 8:55 pm, giving me a good chance.

I had butterflies in my stomach. I was excited

In my room, I had on a black hoodie, and baggy, black jeans. I put in the hood, opening my window, and letting the cool breeze in.

It was a two story building. There was a pipe next to the window, which I slid down, my grey bag, on my back.

It had picture of my mother and I, snacks, a flashlight ,manga, and a big map of the city.

I ran , careful not to make any noise. Trees, grass, branches passed by me, in a blur.

I was in the middle of the main dirt road, black sky, shining moon, and closed stores. Not a soul was out. I jumped a bit, as thunder boomed throughout the city. Rain fell in a few drops, then many, and made my clothes wet and darker.

It was raining heavily, thunder and lightning scaring me slightly.

I walked around, gazing at the glass walls, that had some of the stores' merchandise in it.

I stopped at a snow-globe shop. I stared at each snow-globe, taking in each one's different shapes, colors, and designs.

My eyes stopped moving and landed on a dark purple one.

It had a graveyard in it, with a yellow, cheese like, crescent , that was smiling insanely, blood oozing from the gaps of it's teeth.

It reminded so much of a moon in an anime my mom always watched. What was it again?

Soup cheater? Soul cheater?...Soul Eater! I remember now! Soul eater.

I had a manga of that in my bag. I don't understand it at all, I just liked the character designs.

I gently touched the glass wall that stood as a barrier between me and a 'would be' gift if my mother was still with me.

Lightning cracked again on the sky.

The cold glass felt good on my skin. I shivered slightly. I put my bag down, by my feet. I kept staring at the snow-globe. More specifically , the crescent .

It looked ...as if it was shaking a bit. I pressed my head further on the breath stained glass, and stared intently at it.

I jumped back, heart and lungs practically stopping as the pupil of the crescent quickly locked with my gaze.

It shook more, with that insane grin, and kept staring at me.

I looked stupefied at the object. I hesitantly backed away.

I crouched slightly ready to run, when I lost my balance as a huge black claw like hand grabbed me.

The protruded from the glass, shattering it.

I felt the claws tug on me, pushing me forwards the broken glass.

I gasped, too shocked to do anything. I felt sleepy, and numb.

The feeling you get when the dentist puts the tube on your nose.

My vision swirled.

Colors were mixed and blended together like my mom's paintings.

I then drifted into darkness, never expecting anything that would happen next.

* * *

**So how was it for a first chapeter? i thought it was great! I need a few minor ocs, for the plotline, so if any of you people have one send me the info, okay?**

**im doing this story, where a human girl, goes to SE world. i love those stories. but she doesnt know alot about them so she wont fangirl over anyone.**

**Reviews make me happy :)**


	2. Confusion

It felt as if I lost all five senses in my body.

So numb. So peaceful.

I felt nothing.

Just nothing.

_Blankness. _

_Nothingness. _

_Darkness._

If felt as if I were alive but at the same time dead. There was a voice. But it was too far away, and muffeled.

It grew quiet again, and the voice returned, this time a bit louder.

I could make up a few words_ "Miss...okay..." _

_"Miss...are...okay?"_

"Miss, are you okay?"

I shot up quickly, wide eyes and sweaty face. I stood still in a sitting position on the tiled floor.

My eyes widened more when I realized that people were gathered around me, whispering to eachother, and giving me weird looks.

I looked to my left to see a black haired boy, about my age, with three stripes of white, covering the left side of his head. He wore a black suit, with a skull as the top button of the white dress shirt, that he had under.

He had gold eyes and pale skin.

He was a cosplayer from Soup-Soul Eater.

Was he that character,Black Star? Wait...no, Black Star has blue hair...right? And Soul is the one with white hair. So that leaves only Death the Kid. Or just , Kid.

I backed away a bit,uneasy with the closeness.

"What's your name Miss?" he asked politely gazing at me intently, and suspiciously.

I was too shocked to hear him. I looked around like a lost child, ready to cry.

"Where am I?" I asked quietly and hesitantly.

"You're at Shibusen Academy. We found you laying in the middle of the hallways. Did you come here to register? I haven't seen you here, so I thought..." he drifted on with his rant.

"A school? I-...no. There aren't any schools here. They didn't have any for many years." my head hurt from all this confusion.

He looked at me weirdly, as did the others. "What are you talking about? This school has been running for many , many years."

"What is the name of this city, or town?"

"Death City. I can tell you're not from here. How did you even come here without knowing what this place us called, and it's location?" My head began to spin.

Death City? Death City...?

I remembered my town wasn't called that.

How did I reach to another city?

My town wasn't even close to... The rush of memories, broke the levee in my head. And it flooded my mind with flashbacks from yesterday.

Dark claws grabbed me. They came out from nowhere.

My breathing had became rapid, and still silent.

"Kid, leave the poor girl alone. Hey my name's Liz. Liz Thompsan." a tall teenaged girl, with medium dirty blonde hair, and dark blue eyes,like mine, held up her hand for me to take.

I looked at her weirdly. Wow, these cosplayers have the same name as the character they're cosplaying? Oh no, they're just joking and being all fangirly, like my mother used to be.

"I'm...Adil." I replied softly. Most people were gone by now, some looking back with curious expressions.

Suddenly, a hand was waved in my face, frantically, that it looked like peach blur. "Hi! I'm Patti! I'm her sister!" she smiled widely, and pointed at 'Liz' who was talking with 'Kid'.

This girl looked like the fictional character of Soul Eater, too.

"You guys...take the whole cosplaying thing too far. Your school actually allows cosplaying?" I said, frustrated. The three just stated at me, 'Liz', and 'Kid' gave me strange looks.

After they got a good dose of staring, the boy spoke up.

"We are not cosplaying anyone. Did you hit you're head? Is that why we found you unconscious?" I glared at him. I wasn't going mental.

These anime freaks, who take it way too far, actually are acting like the Soul Eater characters.

What? Are Liz and Patti going to transform into a scythe or something to prove they're not cosplayers?

I walked away silently, searching for the exit. I was getting out of this freak show.

Maybe some fresh air will calm my senses. I heard them call for me , but ignored them.

I didn't like obsessive freaks like them. I got scared, thinking I was lost, until I saw two big opened doors.

As I stepped outside, I shivered from the warmth. What a difference between inside and outside.

I heard a weird noise coming from above. It was like...rough, quiet gasping...and laughing, at the same time. I looked up at the source of heat, aka the sun, with a hand on my forehead , shielding the bright rays, from my eyes. I froze, my legs wobbled slightly.

The sun, which is seen as a penny size from Earth, is now a ball of spikes, with a face, and an insane smile, like the crescent.

"It's...not possible..this is a dream, it can't be true..." I clutched the clothing over my heart ,"But dreams are never this detailed..." I shook my head, wanting, and at the same time,not wanting, to believe that I'm in an anime world.

The sun, the school, Kid, Liz, and Patti, who in the real world, which is probably this one, I never learned much about, for the exception of their names. But it couldn't be possible!

There is no WAY I could be in a fictional world!

"Hey! Wait up! You're leaving without an explanation!" the boy from earlier yelled from behind me.

So if this IS an anime world, one that I never bothered understanding, aren't there supernatural things that these characters are supposed to do?

I remember my mom yelling weird stuff, when she was acting in her bathroom, like, 'Soul Resonance', or 'Witch Hunter'... I also remembered when she was talking about Soul Eater, how some of them can transform into weapons.

"Can I see a demonstration?" I blurted out, without thinking.

I just HAD to find out, I needed to test it.

The three looked at each other in confusion. "What do you mean demonstration? Of what?"

"You go here, right? Are you weapons?"

"Yeah. Me and Patti are. Kid is the meister."

"So...can you demonstrate it for me? I'd like to see."

"Uh sure, why not..?" Liz mumbled. "Patti!"

Patti giggled and jumped , a neon purple-pink color taking her form, and she got smaller and smaller, untill she was a medium sized gun , in her sister's hand.

My mouth was wide open. My face was pure horror, fear, and confusion. I wobbled a bit, and fell on my knees, unable to keep hold of my weight.

' It isn't possible... It isn't possible... It isn't possible!' I thought over and over.

The boy knelt down next to me, while the girl looked at me ,confused.

"Are you...okay? What's-" He stopped talking when I fainted, my head between his shoulder and neck. I heard a gasp before the pain in my head, lulled me to sleep.-

:-:-:-

"She fainted after Patti transformed into her weapon form."

"Anything else?"

"Well...did my father have any information on her, if she's a new student or something?"

"I'm not sure...he never did mention anything about a new girl. Did she tell you-"

"No, she still hasn't told us why she came here."

"Well...we'll just have to find out when she wakes up."

I heard voices, and they sounded remote. It took me a few seconds , for their words to register in my head.

My eyes twitched before slowly opening. I squinted,due to the bright rays. I sat up, holding my head, and looking around the room.

Two figures stood infront of the bed I was lying on. One was familiar, Kid. There was a grey haired man, with stiches on the left side of his face. Big round glasses were sitting infront of the two dark grey piercing eyes, that were met with mine. He wore a stitched lab coat.

"Ah. You finally woke up." he twisted his cigar , that hung on his lips. I noticed the bolt that went through his head.

"Should we take her to-" Kid was cut off.

"Yeah."

-:-:-:-

We were walking along the hallways, when we stopped at a big large door. Inside was a long pathway, that lead to the 'Death Room'. As we got in, there was a row of red torii , styled like guillotines.

This was exactly like in the anime. I remember seeing a place like this before.

And if I'm correct Kid's father is like a principal to this school. The two young men stopped infront of me.

"Honorable father." Kid greeted.

"Oh, oh. Hello there son, Stein. How are you doing today. Oh my, who is this little girl?" a strange black edgy robed , cartoonish skull masked, man appeared in the middle of the room.

I looked at the difference between Kid and me. I was up to his shoulders. That's why his father called me little.

The ceiling was a bright blue, with small clouds floating everywhere, even by my feet.

The floor was cloudy, with cross-like sticks protruding from the ground.

"Father. This is Adil. We found her in the middle of the school."

"Oh so you've come to register?" he asked joyfully. For a place called the Death Room, it sure didn't look creepy.

At this point I was surely convinced.

And I knew for fact... That I AM in an anime world.

This must be like Wizard of Oz...or Alice in Wonderland.

So since I'm here, and not in an orphanage, I'll begin to get into this anime, that my mother was into.

But...I will do it differently. I won't read manga, besides I accidentally forgot that...in the real world.

I won't watch it, I'll have to become part of it I guess. Understand everything step by step.

This is the most entertaining thing I've gotten myself into, in the last two years.

"Y-yes. I did come here to register...if you don't mind, I mean-" I stumbled on my words.

"Oh. We don't mind at all! What classification are you,kiddo, a weapon or a meister?"

Weapons were the tool, meisters were the wielders.

"From the looks of her soul, she's a meister." Stein said, as his bore into mine.

I wondered how my soul was. Was it like most characters, small and cute?

"Is that so? Well , we have a gathering soon, Adil. You can find a weapon that matches your soul wavelength. But you must wear a tag, that states you are a meister."

"Um...sir. Could you please explain to me more about this school? All I know is that some are weapons, and others are meisters. What I don't get...is what kind of evil do they fight?" I asked, playing with my fingers.

"We have alot of explaining to do. Kid, you go along with your friends. I'll call you later so you can give this sweet young lady a tour of the school. Stein, you go teach the kids. Try not to leave them alone for too long. You know how they are."

Stein nodded without a word, and left.

-:-:-:-

After much explaining, I understood bits of it. "So when a person turns to Kishin, do they take on a different form?"

"Yes, they become very different than their human forms. You'll see when you on a mission in the future."

I nodded and replayed our conversation in my head, not noticing Kid, coming in with his two friends, Liz and Patti.

"Hi Adil!" Patti screeched as she waved.

My train of thought broke, and I looked up, like a deer in the headlights.

I finally noticed them and calmed down, smiling nervously, while waving my sleeve covered hand, shyly.

"Father, can we begin the tour now?"

"Yah, yah! I have faith in you Kid, to not get her lost." Shinigami pushed me with his big white foam like hands , into Kid, whose face turned slightly pink.

I backed away from him embarrassed.

I kept my head down, and pulled up my black hood, covering my dark chin length hair.

I hid my sleeve covered hands on the deep pockets of my black hoodie. As we walked out of the Death Room Kid suddenly gasped. I looked up immediately, confused. "What's wrong ,Kid?" Patti laughed.

"H-her shoes. They're perfect!" he threw himself in the floor and clutched my feet looking down at my footwear with glossy eyes.

He rubbed his face on them, while I stood there, shocked and freaked out.

My mouth was parted slightly, and I looked at the girls for an explanation.

Patti was laughing loudly, and Liz shook her head.

"You get used to it, don't worry. He's obsessed with symmetry."

Patti laughed more, as I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but failed. Through all the noise we failed to hear footsteps from behind us.

-:-:-:-

**Oh my god. This chapter sucks! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them! **

**Purple eyed devil- You're OC is the one that I've been searching for, she's perfect! She'll come layer on in the story! Thanks so much! **

**Sailor Sofia-You don't mind if I use your characters as villains do you? **

**Thanks for reading every body! You're all wonderful! **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE INFORM ME!**

** And just to settle this, which pairings would you like to see in this story.**

_** NO YAOI OR YURI**!_


	3. Black star is stupid

"Where's this new student? Where is she? She thinks she can take my spotlight,does she?" a voice growled from behind us, catching all of our attention.

I looked back, my black bangs covering my vision slightly.

I saw a cyan color haired boy, wearing a sleeveless high collared black shirt, with metal belts on the waist, and big black and white pants, with shoes to match.

I noted the star tattoo, on his right shoulder.

It's Black Star, I'm sure of it.

Kid wasn't glued to my feet anymore and stood by Patti, raising an eyebrow at the loud boy.

"What do you want, Black Star?" Kid spoke, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You!" Black Star pointed his index finger in front of my face, "Don't think you're going to get all the attention soon, after I kick your butt, I'll be the star once again!"

He laughed at me, then made fun of my height.

I glared up at him,hurt, "Shut up. At least I'm not some loud attention craving pig."

He stopped laughing.

I thought I hurt his ego, and mentally smiled smugly, but still felt a bit guilty.

He started to laugh again , "At least I'm not some small shrimp!"

"Ahaha, Adil is a shrimp! Adil is a shrimp!" Patti giggled.

"I'm not small! I'm average!" I glared daggers at him.

Sapphire orbs met his emerald ones.

"Black Star, please don't make any trouble!" a soft voice cane from behind him.

There stood a black haired, blue eyed girl, wearing a creme colored dress, a star on the right side of her chest, and arm warmers.

She also wore white boots. I forgot her name.

It was long...and Japanese. Which made it really hard to memorize. I just knew her name started with a silent 'T'.

"Yeah, idiot. Go annoy someone else." Liz rolled her eyes.

"Hi , I'm Tsubaki. Sorry for the trouble he gave you. Please just ignore him." I just nodded, with a frown.

How did she stand him, being partners with a jerk like him.

"He's a jerk..." I said very quietly to myself, but unfortunately Black Star heard.

The boy snorted, and crouched down to meet my level. He patted my head a few times , "How lame. You think you can beat me? Noone has ever beaten me! I'll surpass God himself! Yahoo!"

"That's not possible, no body could surpass God." I mumbled , smacking his hand away.

"Then I'll be the first, pipsqueak." He laughed, some drops of saliva flew on my face.

My eye twitched, as I wiped it off with my sleeve.

"Stop with the nicknames."

"Black Star, I suggest you go give someone else a migraine." Kid mumbled, glaring." Let's continue our tour, shall we?"

After some yelling, and threatening , we went our separate ways.

"Pipsqueak! Lunch time, outside, me and you. One on one!" Black Star called from across the hallway.

"Show off..." I muttered, while glaring at the tiled floor.

-:-:-:-

"And this is the library." Kid opened the door, and gestured for me to go in.

I nearly fainted at the sight, it was at least three stories high, filled with books.

The library was in the browns and golds, but the mixed colors of the book ruined the whole thing.

The grey haired man from earlier was sitting on one of the small tables, reading a thick book.

"If you still haven't fully understood anything , you can get a book with you to read." The black haired boy said, handing me a medium sized ,royal blue covered book. "

Yeah...thanks." I had more information about this strange world, so that will help me for now.

We walked out, finished with the tour. I probably needed another one, I forgot where everything was. I have really bad memory.

"Hey it's lunch time, wanna go eat?" Liz asked, smiling.

"No thanks. I wanna go see the outside of the school. Just wanna know where I'll be studying for now."

"Okay , we'll bring you something, incase you get hungry."

"Yay! Today's tater tots!" I heard Patti yell as we went opposite directions.

I kept my eyes on the floor.

'Its so weird. I still can't believe it.'

I hope this wasn't a dream, not because I'm absolutely in love with this world.

It's because when I ran away, I didn't know where to go. I didn't have anyone. All I ever had was my mom, and no one else.

I still remember the day of her death, how the policemen tried calming me down, when I was screaming and crying.

That day I felt a pain I had never felt before. I felt like I died, a part of me did. It felt like I was nothing, like a ghost.

No past or future. And I was so scared. I was alone, I lost everything I had.

The most precious thing in the world was gone.

I refused to let the townspeople bury her.

I insisted that she would open her eyes at any minute, and it would all be a misunderstanding.

But it wasn't.

And... She was truly dead, nothing could have brought her back.

She died painfully, all the stress and pain on her.

And I couldn't do anything to help her.

I'm worthless, useless, a piece of trash.

My mother, the only human being that I ever befriended, was dieing in front of me, and I couldn't save her.

I let my mother die. I didn't help her. It was my fault she died. I didn't have anyone to help me when she passed away.

I was afraid. Afraid of what might happen to me. No one helped me, no one cared.

All I got was pitiful stares from people, when I went to go pray by my mother's grave.

I hoped she would've forgiven me, that I wasn't much help to her. And that I'd be a better daughter.

I felt someone bump into me on the side. I looked up and met maroon colored eyes.

I gulped, and stared at the white haired boy in front of me.

"S-Sorry." I muttered, turning.

"S'okay." I heard him say, then he walked off without another word.

As I walked away , to the large doors, that lead to the outside world, I froze.

_"Lunch time! Me and you! One on one"_

I remembered that Black Star wanted to fight. He would've forgot... He's a boy, and boys love food. So which boy would miss out on lunch time?

He's the weirdest person I've met here.

**Strange world**. Strange people.

No wait. Kid is weirder.

"It's you! You came after all!" I heard an annoying laugh from my right.

"I didn't come here to fight, I came to look around. Besides I'm not hungry."

"You're dieting? Oh good, you need it."

I snapped my hear in his direction and glared. "Shut up."

"Just admit defeat to me."

"No."

"Then fight me!"

"No, retard. Why do you want to fight so bad. Who cares if I get more attention than you?"

"You're chicken."

A nerve in my forehead twitched. I lunged at him , untrimmed nails ready to scratch the life out of him.

I punched his jaw, and pulled his star shaped hair, while he kicked and punches back.

We rolled down the staircase that led to the main ground area of the school.

He grabbed my hair with his gloved hand, and I bit his arm, leaving teeth marks.

We continued to wrestle, untill two large blue hands grasped the backs of our shirts and lifted us up, easily, and away from each other

"Hey,hey,hey! What do you two think you're doing, fighting without a teacher present!"

I looked back and paled. A zombie like, braided hair , man was the one to stop the fight.

His facial bones popped from his skin, disgustingly.

"He started it." I muttered under my breath.

He spun us around, harshly, "You two will be cleaning the cafeteria ,as a punishment."

"What? No, I'm not doing that. Stars like me don't clean, it's girls' jobs!"

"You sexist!" I accused, pointing.

"Who are you? I've never seen you before." the man dragging us to the cafeteria asked.

"She's the new student,Adil, whose taking all the attention from the great me!"

"You think I do it on purpose? You can have the stupid attention!"

"Shut up, both of you." he crashes our foreheads together.

"Ow!" we both yelled, a pink blotch on our foreheads.

Lunch was over, and kids were everywhere.

Some stared, and snickered. Others pointed and whispered.

I avoided eye-contact, with everyone, while Black Star was telling everyone to get out of the way, for him to pass.

The blue guy, whose name I don't know yet, threw is in the cafeteria. We landed on our stomachs.

He patted his hands together,"Now after an hour I better come back and find this spotless!" He slammed the doors closed and I turned my head to glare at the boy.

He sat on the floor, Indian style,and puffed out his cheeks. He finally noticed that I've been staring at him.

"What? Oh , your staring at my handsome face."

My eyebrow twitched,"Let's start cleaning!"

"What's with the us? It's only you. I'm too important too clean, so start cleaning."

I huffed, and looked around the cafeteria. I found a plate of rice and beans. I smirked inwardly and looked back at the boy who was relaxing on the floor. I walked quietly towards him, and smashed the plate on his face.

"Well I'm not going to clean that. You said you're too important to clean, does that mean you won't clean you're face,and leave it like that?"

He stood up, and had a dark look in his eyes. /he bought his face closer to mine.

"You're challenging me , aren't you? It's on!"

He ran to get some food, and threw it at me.

That's when WWIII began. -:-:-:-

"Black Star, new girl? You done in here?"

The Blue man from earlier opened the doors for the cafeteria. His mouth was wide open, and he hunched forwards while his eyes took in the scene.

Black star and I were covered in food. Soda, rice, beans,potatoes, and bread. The cafeteria was even messier than before.

"You too are in so much trouble! To the Death Room, NOW!" Well this was my first day of Shibusen academy and I never expected to get in a food fight with Black Star, and get in trouble.

-:-:-;-

Shinigami gave us a lecture, mostly the idiot, and smacked him with a 'shinigami chop'. Black Star was forced to go clean, I was excused because I'm new and all.

"So Adil, do you have a place to stay?" Shinigami asked.

My eyes widened. I never thought of that untill now.

"No...I don't." I said looking at his mask.

"Well, untill you find a weapon and moving in with them, why don't you stay at my place. It seems you and Kid,and his friends know eachother quite well."

"We've been knowing eachother less than six hours."

"Oh, hahaha. I meant that they were the first people that spoke to you, when you came here, and they were your tour guides, so how about living with us?"

"I guess I have no other choice, then. Thanks." I nodded my head, and some rice fell out of my hair. I blushed embarrassed.

"You can clean yourself up and borrow some clothes from the girls when we go, alright?"

"Y-yah...sure." I smiled sheepishly.

-:-:-:-

_Wow, I expected only one review, thanks so much who reviewed, and for others who read it without reviewing, I go check traffic guys, I know ur reading this xD _

_Hmm okay I'm kinda unorganized with all the ocs so here they are-_

_ Adil-Me (Meister, weapon revealed later on)_

_ Eira-Purple eyed devil (Weapon,Meister revealed later on) _

_Damion&Meko- Sailor Sophia. (Future villains) _

_?-KittyAttack _

_?-ManyFanatic _

_? & ? -Brunettebookworm14 _

_Total -7 ocs. ( I'M TAKING ONLY SIX MORE) _

_Pairings-Dammit people I said pick which pairings you want! Lol So far_

_ -SoulxMaka- _

_KittyAttack-Thank you! You really think so? Ahaha that's good, I thought the opposite. I didn't like how she was talking , I felt it was a bit weird. You want your oc in this story? Then send me the info on him okay? _

_Sailor Sophia-K, thanks._

_ Purple-eyed Devil- Lol, yeah, I need more info. Pm me about her thoughts about the other characters, okay? That's really important, and I need it! :D Yeah, I like the fact she's not figuring out everything, I don't like that. I want her to just know the characters,main, their names, and who their teamed with. If it was her mom, she would have went in a coma, from how excited she'll be._

_ Manyfanatic- yeah sure, thanks. Send me the info whenever you have time._

_ Brunettebookworm14- SoulxMaka? I was going for that before I wrote this. Personally I can't see them as a couple, only friends. But oh well, I'll make it happen somehow! Any more pairings? Black Star? Tsubaki? Kid? Yeah, your ocs are welcome , just send the info!_


	4. Moving in

The hot water of the shower was really relaxing. Steam was everywhere in the huge,pretty,and of course symmetrical bathroom,of Shinigami's mansion.

After I got out, I put on a lavender tanktop and black jeans,which were borrowed from Patti.

When I turned the doorknob,wanting to get out,a hand from outside pushed the door open, and grabbed me. It was Liz with a blowdrier.

"The hell?"

"Hurry up, your hair has to dry so we can go shopping." She squealed.

I groaned. I really hated shopping.

But I guess I needed it.

The only clothing I have is my hood and jeans, and the current outfit I'm wearing.

After some screaming,because of the heat on my skin, and tugging on my hair, Liz was done.

I grumbled inaudible words while combing my hair, fast.

"Kid, I'm taking Adil shopping, we'll be back , who knows when." Liz roared by the entrance door.

There was a muffled reply before she slammed it shut,and began leading the way.

I gulped as I saw a five-story mall. 'This is going to be a long day...'

-:-:-:-

"This is cute,try it on!" Liz threw something at me over the door of the changing room.

I took it off my head and inspected it. I threw it back," I don't wear skirts."

"Come on! How about this?"

"No shorts either!"

"So you just wear pants?"

"Yes. I like to cover my legs."

"Well then, let's go to a pants aisle." She grumbled,saying I would look cuter with my legs showing.

I told her that I was shy to show anything but my face,neck, arms,and feet.

Legs were a no-no. And stomach.

We got to the pants aisle, and found colorful jeans.

Instead of their normal ugly blue, there was red,purple,green,yellow, and white.

I didn't want to pick out random clothing,so I decided to pick outfits. I would find nice shirts and go search for matching pants. Liz bought me some accessories, which I was too modest to take, but she insisted that I take them. Of course we went to the shoe stores next. I bought, mostly black and white shoes,and a small high heels. Liz said there was a party each year in Shibusen ,so she made me pick a dress. "But all the nice ones ,show your legs,come on,just buy it."

"No. I want a long one."

"Long ones are ugly! Just look at these!" she pulled colorful dress that came up to the knees,off the rackets. "See,these are pretty aren't they?"

"Fine.I'll buy the orange one." I said pointing at a strapless , faded from light to dark,orange dress.

"Yes!"

"Now I have to go find white skinny jeans."

"WHAT!"

-:-:-:-

Liz and I were walking around the colorful,very noisy mall. We passed many stores such as video games,candy, perfume, jewelry, smoothies, sport items, and so on.

Liz turned towards me, "You want a pretzel?" she pointed her thumb over her shoulder, to a pretzel shop, where a blond woman was selling.

I grinned like a child, "Yes,please!" We walked over to the stand and a boy about our age,wearing a black shirt,and jeans, with white hair,spiked downwards, eyes closed, bumped into me.

From the force we fell down, and Liz stopped and turned.

"Sorry." I mumbled, squinting and rubbing my head.

"No,it's my fault." he smiled,and opened his eyes.

It felt like I was staring at the mirror.

He had the same eyes like mine.

I blushed embarrassed, because I stared for too long. I stood up hastily, smiled and waved,and walked over to Liz.

Why do I keep bumping into white haired boys? First in school ,and now...

"What flavor?" my friend asked,as she pulled out the money from her pocket.

"Cinnamon." I drooled slightly as the woman put the pretzel of my choice in a white paper bag. My hands itched to grab it from her, and gobble it down. As Liz handed me the bag, I practically ripped it apart, trying to get the pastry out.

She looked at me like I was insane. We sat down on a bench by the mall's fake trees and fountain.

-:-:-:-

"We're back!" Liz yelled opening the door, to find Kid and Patti, dressed up.

"Where are you going?" she asked. I looked over her shoulder, well tried, but I couldn't see a thing.

"We were about to go find you, so we can go to the Meat House restaurant, but since you're here, we don't have to go look."

Liz threw the bags on the floor and rushed out with the rest.

"I'd like a hamburger, even amount of fries, and please, when you cut the tomato and cheese do it symmetrically. As for the beverage, put me water in a symmetrically carved cup, and two ice cubes."

The brown haired waiter stared at Kid blankly.

"And what will you be having,Miss?" he asked me , in a bored tone.

"A fried chicken sandwich, and the Tropical Soda."

"I'll have the same as her." Liz mumbled.

"Me too!" Patti raised her hand with a grin.

"It's disgusting how they rearranged this place. It's not even symmetrical, just look at the walls! One is gold the other green! Who's idea was this?"

"Why can you ,for once, eat at a restaurant without complaining?" Liz glared,putting a palm on her chin.

"I like the design." I said looking around the place. Yellow and green walls, with zigzag patterns on the top. Green cups,yellow napkins. Basically everything was green and yellow.

A loud slam was heard in front of us. Kid and Patti turned their heads, while Liz and I had no trouble seeing the cause of the noise. There by the entrance, was a orange wife beater,grey cargo pants wearing boy. His all too familiar blue hair was in it's usually star shape. And his green eyes met my blue ones.

"It's you!" he ran and jumped on our table, making the menus bounce. He crouched down and glared at me, a dark look on his face.

"What do you want?" I said poking his cheek with a fork.

He took a breath through his nose.

"Ya-hoo! I ,the great assassin ,Black Star-"

"Security! Get this blue haired monkey out of my restaurant!" the fat manager ,probably, screamed, pointing a spatula at Black Star's face.

His eyebrow twitched, and he moved the spatula away from his face. "Listen old man, you should be afraid of-"

The boy was cut off as two bulky men threw him out of the restaurant.

From the glass windows, I saw Black Star pointing his finger at me, mouth wide open, and screaming words I couldn't make out. Our orders came, and Kid flipped out because there were three ice cubes in his drinks.

He crossed his hands like a child and glared at the drink, calling it trash.

I rolled my eyes and took my drink, Tropical Soda, turned my head to Black Star who was outside, right next to the window, glaring at me.

I drank the soda, with a swirly green straw, and smiled smugly, while looking at the hungry boy.

I smirked and showed him my sandwich which he drooled over. I ate my meal fast, while ignoring Kid and his rant, and Black Star's fist's pounding on the window.

-:-:-:-

We went home, bellies aching. We sat on the symmetrical couch, watching the symmetrical tv. It was a horror film, which was lame. Kid's dad came from behind and startled all of us,

"Well! I see you four are becoming close friends! how was today for you Adil?"

"It was fun, thanks for letting me stay."

"Oh no problem. Kid enjoys company."

"Father..." Kid mumbled.

"Oh you are too cute!" he ruined his son's asymmetrical hair. The boy took out a comb and mini mirror from his pocket and combed his hair.

As he saw his white streaks, he ran to a corner, and cried, calling himself garbage, and worthless. It was 'bedtime', as Shinigami said. I slept on a mattress in Liz and Patti's room.

"Goodnight, Liz! Goodnight, Adil!"

"Good night ,Patti. Goodnight, Adil."

I heard the girls say as I curled into a ball. It was quiet. Liz cleared her throat.

The lights suddenly went on. I looked up, "What's wrong?"

The girls glared at me.

"You're supposed to say 'Goodnight, Liz, Goodnight,Patti."

"Oh."

"Say it!"

"Uh...goodnight, Liz. Goodnight Patti."

"Goodnight, Adil!"

they smiled and turned off the lights.

I rolled my eyes.

They were weirder than Black Star AND Kid!

-:-:-:-

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**And BTW I keep forgetting to put the disclaimer. **

**So...**

**DISCLAIMER -I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR IT'S CHARACTERS OR THE FUTURE OCS THAT WILL APPEAR LATER, I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND ADIL, AND HER MOMMY!**

**Purple-eyed Devil- K girl, thanks! Can't wait for Eira to appear! Shell appear in c6.**

**KittyAttack- in c1 it says her mom died from depression, and she's inexperienced with fighting, she uses her fists, nails, and teeth.**

**Wimonwan-Thank you! There will be more chapters! :) **

**Does anyone have ideas for villains or missions? I have the idea of Adil and her future weapon's first mission. Ideas are welcome for this story. I need some filler chapter ideas for later, so be my help, _AND HELP ME!_**

**Here are the Ocs so far.**

**Adil-Me (Meister, weapon revealed later on)**

**Eira-Purple eyed devil (Weapon,Meister revealed later on)**

**Damion&Meko- Sailor Sophia. (Future villains) **

**Tatsuo -KittyAttack (Meister,weapon revealed later on) **

**?-ManyFanatic **

**? & ? -Brunettebookworm14 **

**_Total -7 ocs. ( I'M TAKING ONLY SIX MORE)_**

**_note: i dont know whats up with ff, and why my chps wont show up, but ill stop posting untill this problem is solved _**


	5. What's wrong!

What the hell is wrong with this stupid site?

Where do my chapters go? Goddammit, does anyone know what wrong? 


	6. Crushes and Weird names

I washed my face and brushed my teeth, ready for another weird day at Shibusen .

I walked to Kid's kitchen and found my new friends eating eggs and toast.

"Good morning, Adil!" Patti yelled.

"Hey." Liz smiled.

"Hi guys."

Kid was too busy arranging his symmetrical suit.

I got a plate and ate.

After breakfast ,we walked to school.

Seeing the building was still unbelievable. Everything was unbelievable.

It all felt weird waking up in another world.

There were kids everywhere, gazing curiously at us. I put my head down and walked in a faster pace with my day-old friends.

The hallways were packed with even more kids our age.

Whispers and mumbles were heard.

I looked up , gazing at the hallway , avoiding eye contact.

I remembered some of the parts of the building from the tour.

When I looked down, I accidentally caught someone's gaze.

I remembered those eyes, they were like mine. And the white spiky hair.

He was the guy I bumped into in the mall, yesterday.

He's going to this school, too?

We walked to the classroom, which was a bit empty.

It was big, with tables lined diagonally , and the teachers table in the front. A very big chalkboard was behind it.

Liz and Patti sat next to eachother, and next to them was Kid and me.

I tapped my fingers on the table looking around.

I caught the albino's gaze again, and he smiled and walked over to me.

I noticed some of the girls in the class look at us.

"Hey, you're that girl..." he grinned and crossed his arms. His leather black jacket.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"You new here?" I noticed a choker with spikes on his neck.

"Yah, I came here yesterday."

"Oh? I came here today. So how do you like it so far."

"I-"

"Hey! You!" a nerve throbbed in my forehead.

A blue blur was seen running up to us.

Black Star pointed a finger at the surprised boy.

"You're that new kid everyone's talking about! Pfft, handsome? Yah right. I'm the most handsome and strong guy in school. Don't steal my audience, got it?"

He laughed while Tsubaki tried to shush him up.

"Hey, hey. New boy! Wanna battle? Me you, right now!"

"My name is Tatsuo." he rolled his eyes.

"Not now Black Star. We are going to dissect something." That Stein guy from yesterday rolled in the class , on a wheelchair, smoking.

I glared at the cigar, and covered my nose with the collar of my new navy sweater.

That must have caused the man to look at me and raise a brow. "Ah, it seems like I forgot. There are two new students that have arrived. Adil, Tatsuo, please come down here and introduce yourselves.

Instantly, I became nervous. My heart beat faster, and I started to sweat and turn red.

I followed Tatsuo down by the teachers and stood awkwardly infront of the class.

Luckily for me, Tatsuo started.

"I'm Tatsuo Ryoji. You can call me Hope." some of the girls in the class swooned. "I came from Japan. And I'd like to find a good weapon here...so...yeah." His voice was so quiet and soft.

I gulped as some people turned to me ,waiting ."M-my name's Adil."

There was a long pause.

"Continue." the teacher said , as I turned redder.

"I'm fifteen. I came from ...Louisiana..." I gulped and looked down , "I wanna find a strong and nice weapon."

"Well. That was interesting. You two please gave a seat. And class, be nice to them."

I noticed alot of the girls were staring at Tatsuo as he walked over to his seat.

I sat next to Kid, who was trying to smack away a fly.

Class was weird, Stein talked about the basic stuff of Weapons and meisters.

I got some of the stuff because Shinigami explained some of the stuff yesterday.

I doodled a little kitten on my notebook, while the teacher was talking about some exam, that excluded me and that new boy.

I sighed quietly.

I looked at the back of the person infrontof me.

His clothes looked familiar and the white hair.

Wasn't he the main character?

Soul, I believe.

Yeah, he was the other albino that ran into me.

Class was over, and we had a fifteen minute break.

I stayed on my seat while Kid went to talk to his friends.

I kept to myself, not looking at anyone or talking.

I wasn't very social.

Once my mom had to take me the school's counselor , because my teachers were worried about my social skills.

I barely had friends when I was young.

We would just say hi and bye.

My mom scolded me sometimes saying that I had to be more outgoing.

I don't know why I don't talk, I guess it's a me thing.

"Hi, I'm Maka. You're Adil, right?" I looked up, surprised.

My blue eyes met with forest green ones.

"Yeah." I nodded.

She held out a white gloved hand ," Nice to meet you!"

I smiled sheepishly and shook her hand, "Same here."

"This is my weapon, Soul." she pointed at the albino, who turned around when she first spoke to me.

He held out his fist, and I awkwardly bumped it with my own, smiling politely.

"Oh you're that girl from yesterday, huh?"

"You met?"

"I accidentally bumped into him."

"Oh..."

"You're scared aren't you?" we turned around to see Black Star pointing a finger at Tatsuo.

Everyone was quiet, waiting for a reaction.

"If you want to fight then let's." he stared bored at the blue haired boy.

"We have to find a teacher first!" Maka piped in.

Some of the class went outside to watch the fight.

The teacher who agreed to watch, had a weird name, like Franken Stein.

Her name was Miss. Issippi.

She had dark pink hair that was up to her shoulder blades, and black eyes.

She wore a black , strapless dress, which showed a little too much cleavage. It came in the middle of her thighs. She also wore baby pink heels.

"Aright Black Star and Tatsuo, is it? Start."

Black Star had Tsubaki as a huge ninja star, while Tatsuo held an axe.

It was some random person that volunteered to be used.

Metallic clang every now and then and sparks flew.

Both were breathing heavily and glaring at eachother.

Many minutes passes by, and we were shocked to see Black Star's strength and Tatsuo's speed.

He smashed the head of the axe, on the cement floor which was where Black Star was standing a few seconds ago.

"Alright, that's it. Match over, boys. It's a tie. I'm gonna go paint my nails so go do whatever kids do..."

"I hate that lady.." Soul mumbled, while trying to not look at her bouncing chest.

"She's okay, I don't see why you don't like her." Maka tapped get fingers on the rails.

Soul wiped drops of blood from his nose, and turned the other way.

I stood by Liz and Patti, staring at Tatsuo.

He was the fastest person I've ever seen.

And he's a new student, and can wield a weapon, and use it good.

I wonder if I'll be good as him , and Black Star.

I felt a bit jealous, because I didn't find a weapon.

"Hey! Adil!" I heard Kid's voice shout from across the area ground of the school.

I turned around, as did Liz.

"What?"

"My father would like to speak with 's important."

"Oh okay."

"Well...go."

A long pause took place.

"What's wrong?" Liz raised an eyebrow.

"I forgot where the Death Room is." I mumbled.

"Agh! What was the point of the tour?" Kid bellowed.

"My memory isn't as good as yours so shut up!"

"Are you ready?" The black robed man asked.

"For what?"

"Tomorrow is the gathering for weapons and meisters. You'll see who's a good match for you. Now here, take this."

He handed me a tag, that read Meister.

"You carry that with you tomorrow so others would know that you are a meister, okay. Don't lose it, it's important."

"Yeah."

"Oh and could you give this to Tatsuo? It seems I can't find him anywhere."

He gave me another tag, similar to mine.

"Sure."

I walked around the hallways of the school, tired of looking for the albino.

I finally saw a glimpse of white, which turned a corner . I ran towards him, and accidentally bumped into someone.

I backed away a bit, and muttered sorry.

"You run info me pretty often, huh?" he said with a frown.

I turned pink and fiddled with the tag, while looking up at him nervously. "This is for you... It's for the gathering tomorrow."

I handed him the tag, and when our hands brushed , I shivered slightly.

"Huh...oh thanks. You're Adil right?"

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you." he saluted.

I nodded , and smiled.

"Well I'm gonna go, see ya later."

I waved slowly, while looking ahead if him , seeing Soul waiting for the dunning boy.

Were they friends?

I stared out the window of Liz and Patti's room.

I said that I would sleep early since tomorrow I had to go to school at six thirty.

They were watching some horror film and eating popcorn.

I sighed and rubbed my index finger along the metal tag.

I looked at the abnormal moon, and a shiver ran up my spine.

No matter how long I live here, I really think I will never get used to that creepy grin.

My eyes widened when I accidentally dropped the tag from the three story window.

I tried grabbing it but I failed.

I stared wide eyed at the dropping metal, and grimaced when a bat flew and caught it with it's mouth.

I let my head drop on the windowsill, "Dammit."

Ooo Adil has a crush

Thanks for the reviews, guys!

Don't forget to take the poll on my page.

Miss. Issippi is my new oc.

I didn't really care about her, I just wanted to make an oc with a weird name like Frankenstein Stein

Oh and if any of you will be kind enough to draw my ocs then u have permission to request a oneshot between anyone in Soul Eater, even ur OC, but no yaoi or yuri. Okay?

I know I know it's short and boring but i promise the next one is gonna be good

Her weapon is revealed in the next one :)

Oh yah, I really need to talk about this.

Some of you tell me that you want your ocs in this story right. In the reviews you just say 'these r my ocs' and you don't even review about the story. And I WILL NOT accept peoples ocs if they just say ' use my oc'

I feel like some of you are using me.

And I'm not accepting some peoples' ocs, because of that.

Just read Purple-Eyed devil and KittyAtack's and Xx-kishin-grace-xx first review.

The actually commented about the story THEN said if I can use their ocs.

Those are three very good examples of reviewers.

So if you want your oc in here, make sure to review about the story, bcos I won't no if u give a crap about this story.

I'm not a pushover.

Rant over.

and Adil, and the story belong to me

Tatsuo belongs to KittyAttack

And I do not own anything else!

Btw listen to Monster by Meg and Dia remixed version.

PurpleEyedDevil- ooo thanx u gave lots of ideas

Kittyattack-Hahaha u finally appeared

Wimonwan- Thanks!

KishinGrace- Yah but two is the limit :D

Za-za67- Are they goons fix it :(


	7. List of ocs Not taking anymore for now!

These are the list of original characters for this story. it's really confusing me, and please be patient to when ur OCS will show up. I have sooooo much in mind for this story, I can't keep up! I'm not taking anymore ocs in a while. These will be the latest okay?

Adil - obeseorange- M Chin length black hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin.

Eira- purple-eyed devil- W Long auburn hair, fair skin, black eyes with violet specks

Tatsuo- KittyAttack- M White spiky hair, blue eyes, pale skin.

Fuji -Obeseorange-W Dark brown hair and green eyes, fair skin

Lucrezia-Digimon Dreamer-M Long black hair, ice blue eyes and pale skin

Ray - obeseorange- W light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and fair skin

**These are the protagonists of the story.**

**im still working on minor villains :P**


	8. Weapon

I woke up very early , maybe at five fifty.

I had to go get an extra tag, before the gathering starts.

And today was a day only for gatherings. The rest didn't have school.

I just had to be stupid and drop it. Agh, my life can't get any worse than this!

My mother taught me to never say stuff like that, because you'll jinx yourself.

I stunned my toe on the thick chairs of the living room, while trying to pull a white sock on my foot.

I scrunched up my face, biting my lip.

As I put on my black, and white shoes I looked in the mirror to see if I looked okay.

Black hair combed. Check.

Eyes don't have eye boogers. Check.

Navy blue sweater. Check.

Grey pants. Check .

I was indeed ready.

0o0

I ran to the academy which was near Kid's house, and which my brain easily memorized.

There was about two kids there already, who were waiting and playing basketball.

I ran up the stairs, and into the gaps of the skull's teeth, which were the doors.

I looked around for a teacher, to ask where the Death Room was. Yes I still forget...

I saw that blue dude, that stopped my fight with Black Star.

"Excuse me! Sir? Do you know where the Death Room is?"

He looked up from his mopping, "Wha-? Oh the Death Room? Ah the reminds me I have to go there it's an emergency. And I don't miss emergencies, that's the kind of guy I was." I stared blankly at him , "Here take this mop. Oh and you might want to scrub harder around the lockers' edges."

I looked at him with a shocked expression, and threw the mop in the bucket, which resulted in drops of water splashing on my face, and clothes.

I spat , disgusted as a few came in my mouth.

I turned my head, while still wiping my tongue on my sleeve, and saw blue dude going up the stairs.

I ran to follow him, but accidentally slipped from the mess I made earlier.

I groaned. Why did I have to jynx myself.

I stood up hastily and ran for dear life to catch up to the blue man.

And to my surprise, well not really, I crashed to someone's chest.

I looked up to the familiar eyes of mine.

"This is third time, y'know."

"Sorry Tatsuo." I blushed embarrassed, and ran past him, making him look back to me confused.

0o0

"What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be mopping? Back in my old days, I never used to disobey elders, that's the kind of man-"

"Sid please excuse her. Yes Adil, is there something you want?"

I noticed a red haired man beside him, staring blankly at me.

"Uh...yes. You see, yesterday I accidentally...lost the tag, so I was wondering could I have another one?"

"Oh sure! There are plenty of more, but just don't lose this one okay?"

He gave me one and I smiled , relieved. I turned around to walk out when I bumped into someone again.

I looked up and was faced with a blonde haired girl, with green eyes and pale skin. There was a girl next to her, with auburn hair tied in a high ponytail. Her eyes were dark with violet specks in them.

She looked older than the blonde, and was wearing a grey sleeveless high collared top and dark grey shorts to match. Purple and red slash marks went upwards at the bottom of the shirt. She also wore red leather steal toed combat boots.

The other girl was wearing a plain red t-shirt, and a blue mini skirt.

I looked disgusted at the skirt for a moment.

They both stared at me, as did I at them.

"Sorry..." I mumbled.

"Don't apologize..." the auburn haired girl said. Her voice was low and it sounded as if she was trying not to kill the girl next to her.

As I walked back to the pathway of red torii, I heard the auburn girl yell something like, "I'm not going to work with this slut anymore."

0o0

Now I have the Death Room memorized. Up the stairs, to the left, and up the stairs again.

I walked outside and saw alot of kids, walking around, talking to random people.

Some looked familiar that were in my class.

I spotted Tatsuo talking with a black haired boy.

I think he was the one that offered to be used by him yesterday. The axe.

He looked like the total opposite of Tatsuo.

Tatsuo had white hair, blue eyes and dark clothes.

While the boy had black bed head hair,green eyes and chose to wear white sleeveless top and forest green shorts.

I stood somewhere near the edge of the whole gathering, looking like an idiot.

What do you do at gatherings? Talk to people?

How would you know if the soul wavelengths match? Do you have to perform a spell or something?

Argh, Tatsuo has it easier!

Many people have started to leave with a partner, even Tatsuo.

I sighed and looked down at the grey pavement.

More minutes passed, and everybody left except me.

I hung my head down, the grip on the tag loosened and it fell with a clang , on the ground.

'Looks like I'm not going to have a weapon soon..'

I felt upset. I was the only one to not find a partner.

I sat down on a bench next to a soda machine, and a few trees.

I looked back at the grey pavement where I dropped my tag, and didn't even bother picking it up.

The sun was laughing which made me slightly mad.

Even the sun was happy.

And I wasn't.

I fiddled with the end of my sweater, daydreaming about the memories of my mother and I , and not noticing the same auburn girl come from the side and sit next to me.

"Hey you..." she spoke up making me jump and look at her surprised.

"Hi.." I muttered.

"Why are you here? You waiting for someone?"

"Eh...no. I...I didn't find a weapon, and..."

"That's cool. I'm meister-less."

A long pregnant pause took place, as I looked at the sky, awkwardly.

"Uh...my name's Eira. Eira Ratienta."

"I'm Adil." I smiled at her slightly.

"So...you don't have weapon. And I don't have a meister..."

"You want to be my partner..?"

"Yeah sure. If our soul wavelengths match, that is." she stood up, scratching her cheek.

"How do we do that?"

"Well , I'll transform into my weapon form and you try to hold me. If you can our soul wavelengths match, if you don't then our soul wavelengths don't match." she grinned and flicked a strand of hair out of her face. "Ready?"

"Sure." I nodded.

She jumped and like Patti, the other day, turned to a purple light, then got smaller and into a weapon.

It looked...like an axe. With purple and red ribbons, tied at the top.

I stared at her weapon form as it dropped and smashed to the ground.

"Idiot! Why didn't you catch me? That hurt!"

"You're an axe?"

"No! I'm not an axe! That's Fuji! I'm a Halberd! Don't you know anything about weapons?"

"Well , what do I do now?"

"I said that minutes ago. Hold me."

I was surprised when I picked her up. The halberd was very light.

"Woah...you're not heavy..."

The halberd shook, and twisted, untill the sharp part was a few centimeters by my face . "I'.FAT."

"But I didn't say that! I said you were light!"

"So before you thought I was fat!"

"No, no! I thought that...our soul wavelengths...you said I wouldn't be able to pick you up if they don't match. And I did puck you up. So...does that mean..?"

"Yeah, you've got yourself a new weapon."

She transformed back into her human self.

She held out a fist and smirked, "Mesiter?"

I smiled and bumped fists with her, "Weapon."

She told me that I'd be moving in with her, because her former meister was getting kicked out.

We talked for about two hours, about ourselves and actually came to accept eachother.

I easily made a new friend which was surprising.

Hah! I bet Tatsuo will be jealous that I have a cooler weapon than him.

As we walked our separate ways, Eira called back to me.

"What is it?"

"Don't be a slut like my former meister was! Bye!"

I stared at her back awkwardly...

Slut...?

Eh...whatever. I'm going to go tell Liz!

I ran towards Kid's house, excited.

All that and I never knew that Shinigami was was watching from a long mirror, and chuckling.

0o0

Yeah hers and tatsuo's weapon is revealed.

I'm depressed right now.

I don't think this chapter is good.

I'm sorry if it isn't, the depression is just killing me. And I'm really not in the mood for anything.

So...yeah.

Enjoy this chapter I guess


	9. Tears of the innocent

"Soul Evans."

"Here."

"Tatsuo Ryoji."

"Here."

"Eira Ratienta."

"Here."

"Okay now that attendance is checked, you may begin your quiz." Professor Stein sat the attendance sheet on the teacher's desk.

The class was quiet, for the exception of the sounds of pencils writing, erasers erasing, and Kid whimpering

I looked at him from the corner of my eye, and noticed beads of sweat on his forehead. Then I looked down to see why he was so nervous.

He was writing his name.

And my guess is, he's trying to make the letters symmetrical as possible.

"Adil, keep your eyes on your own paper."

I jumped and looked up, face flushed, at my teacher, who was staring intensely at me.

A shiver ran down my spine, and I hastily looked down at my test.

Question number three. What's the most important rule of a weapon.

A. Kill the enemy

B. Protect the meister

C. Do nothing, because the meister wields the weapon

Hmmm...

Well pshhh it obvious it's A.

But the other two are as true as A.

Agh! I hate tricky questions like these.

I looked up slightly, and saw Professor Stein, doing some paperwork.

I glared at him. That's what I do to teachers during a quiz, when they give me hard questions.

I hate him.

He stopped doing his paperwork, but continued to stare at the paper.

His head moved to my direction, and the lights reflected on the lens of the glasses.

I paled and buried my head in the test.

Okay, okay. Continue in with the quiz now.

Question four. How many human souls does it take for a person to become a Kishin egg?

A.2

B.4

C.5

Another hard question?

I'll go with four.

Many minutes, and hard questions, later, an alarm startled all the students.

"Times up. Pencils down." The teacher gathered all the papers and sat down on his desk and began checking them.

He gave us free time.

I went to go sit next to Eira, who was a seat under Black Star.

"Hey Eira."

"S'up meister?" she grinned and saluted.

"Haha! Adil , your face was priceless during the quiz. You looked so scared!" Black Star bent down from his seat and laughed.

"Shut up, I bet you got lower than me."

"Lower? Yeah right. I'm the great assassin Black Star, I'll get the highest in the class, just you wait, so I can rub it in your face."

"Black Star, zero." Stein said blankly.

"Aehh." his face fell, and he ran to the teachers desk, and began screaming.

"Liar! I got the highest ! Let me see that!" he snatched the paper from his hands.

We saw his eyes move quickly from left to right.

"This is a mistake! I can't get a zero! Maka circled this one too and-"

He stopped wide eyed as his secret was revealed. Soul snickered loudly as did others.

"I-I mean-"

"That's enough Black Star. For cheating you'll get an even lower grade than last semester."

"NO!" his voice echoes throughout the hallways of school.

0o0

"I can't believe I got a zero!" I poured, upset.

"It's okay. I got a one." Eira laughed.

"I like one better." I mumbled angrily.

Eira and I were sitting where we became partners yesterday.

It was lunch time and kid's were everywhere.

We talked about the teachers, which ones we like and which ones we hated

. "Mr. Stein is creepy. I don't like him."

Eira laughed loudly as people looked at her. I blushed from the attention as she still laughed.

Suddenly she stopped and stated back at the people staring.

"Yeah yeah, I'm awesome that's why you're staring!" then people looked away.

"Aughgh..."

"Aughggh.."

"..Aughgh." Eira groaned with an angry face.

"What?"

She turned to me , half lidded eyes, and said, "Dammit. I'm so bored. Let's do a mission."

"M-mission! No! I mean, were not ready yet!"

"Pshh well just pick an easy one. C'mon don't be a baby."

I grumbled , as she led me to the mission board.

She tapped her foot while looking through the list of missions.

"Ah! Here's a good one!" she pulled the tag, and held it in her hands.

I looked over her shoulder, and grimaced.

"What exactly is the word 'easy' in your world?"

"What. You don't like it?"

"It's too much for a beginner like myself."

"Kill-joy."

Eira put the tag back where it was and pulled another one.

"How about this? A mother and daughter are hunting for human souls so they can get revenge on the father?"

Something flashed in our eyes, hers pain, and mine sadness.

"S-sure..." I mumbled.

She had a lost expression on her face.

"Let's go tell Shinigami."

0o0

The location was at a small greenhouse in a city bear by. It didn't take long untill we reached it.

"It's ...so...hot!" I whined.

Eira was infront of me, walking with no problem.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Don't whine in missions. Do them without complaining!"

"Well I'm sorry, my skin is just sensitive to the uv rays!"

I kicked a rock and stomped my foot on the ground.

I looked up at the laughing sun, "I hate you, you stupid sun! Why do you have to bake the earth! Go away!"

"Stop screaming like an idiot!"

"Who's there?" a small feminine voice came from in front of us.

We looked at the little girl, who was dressed in a spring green sundress and a white hat.

She had a rake in her hands, which was pointed at us.

Her brown shoulder length hair blew with the wind and her green eyes burned with fury.

Eira snorted and nudged me. "Yo, you're Lee, right?" she eyed me while smirking.

My eyes widened in realization. This was the girl I was supposed to kill. But she's so small. About seven or eight.

The girl gasped and backed away, "How do you...? Mommy!" she shrieked.

"Eira ...we can't-"

"No. Who cares if she's a little girl. She's growing up to be a danger to the world. And we have to stop that."

"B-...but."

An mid-aged woman came from the greenhouse, with a rake in hand.

She looked similar to her daughter but had longer hair. She wore a black dress with a green apron over it, and a blue bandana on her head.

She stood in front of Lee protectively, "Who are you?"

"Pffhhahaha, oh my god! Dude YOU actually go and hunt human souls? Ha! You're as thin as a toothpick, you can't even beat a squirrel." Eira held her stomach, laughing hard.

I looked scared and unprepared.

Ahh, I am such a wimp!

The old lady's face darkened with anger and she lunged at my partner and aimed the rake at her face.

If it wasn't for her reflexes, Eira's face would have had multiple bleeding gashes on it.

The lady looked over her shoulder at me, then turned and swung it diagonally.

My feet were rooted on the dirt road under me. I had a look of shock and fear on my face.

"Duck you idiot!" I quickly dropped to the ground, hearing Eira's voice.

I gulped as I saw thin black hairs falling slowly to the ground infront of me.

I rolled away as she tried plunging the wooden part on my head.

Eira ran to me, not noticing the old lady grab a fist full of her auburn hair .

I stood up hastily and prepared to help my friend but stopped when I saw her face.

I froze, from the dark glare she made. "Don't EVER touch myHAIR!" She roared , twisting and kicked the woman's jaw, hard.

She sent her flying back a few feet, by her daughter.

"Tch." Eira glowered at the two, while I stood on the spot looking confused of the whole situation.

"Yo...Adil. It's time." she jumped and turned to the halberd.

I easily caught it, and slowly walked over to the lady, who was too tired to get up.

I looked unsure of what to do.

"Adil, just kill her. Ignore signs of guiltiness. Kill her now."

I gulped and shakily put the halberd over my head, and swung it downwards ignoring Lee's cries.

The little girl jumped from the side and stood infront of her mother, arms stretched open, in a defensive manner.

"I won't let you kill my mother!"

The halberd froze in midair.

I had a shocked expression on my face.

"No. No, Adil! Don't fall for her tricks, dammit kill them now!"

I didn't hear her, I was too busy staring at the scene infront of me.

It wasn't Lee or her mother.

It was a small version of me and MY mother.

My eyes widened more by the second, and I had a horror struck face.

My mouth was parted slightly showing my teeth.

"I won't let you kill my mother!"

I backed away, the image never leaving.

I couldn't kill my mom... But it wasn't her.

I didn't want this little girl to feel what I felt.

I gulped and shakily dropped the weapon.

"Idiot! What are you doing! Kill them!"

My hands dropped to the side, and I felt numb.

I stared straight ahead, eyes hazy.

My thoughts stopped as a life would when a person pulls the plug.

Eira grabbed my hand roughly and ran far away, from the army of townsfolk that came to the rescue of our targets.

The image stayed in my head.

I knew this would haunt me for a long...long time.

0o0

"It's alright, it was your first mission anyway. You'll succeed in the next one, don't worry."

Shinigami told us kindly.

Eira looked upset while I looked ashamed.

I sniffled and wiped my eyes, embarrassed .

I didn't know why I was crying. Was it if anger? Sadness?

"It's ...fine. C'mon Adil. Let's go grab a drink."

We walked to the bench and soda machine.

It was sunset, and Black Star, Soul, Fuji, Tatsuo , and Kid were all hanging out by the soda machine.

"Hey Adil." Tatsuo waved.

Fuji eyed me faith those dark green eyes.

I blushed as everyone looked at me. I hid my swollen red eyes with my bangs.

I waved back giving him a wiggling smile.

Eira and me sat on the bench, and I curled up, whimpering silently.

Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I cursed myself mentally.

"Woah! Adil are you crying?" Black Star's obnoxious laugh broke the flow of tears.

I looked up instantly, and lunged at him.

The other boys backed away shocked.

I still had tears on my face.

Then ,I bit Black Star's hand.

And Death City heard a very, very loud scream.

0o0

"Well goodnight Eira. See you tomorrow. Sorry about today."

She put a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry. Your sensitive, so I'm not surprised."

"I'm not sensitive!"

She looked at me with a smug smile.

I just realized that I proved it.

"G'night. And tomorrow, if you say I'm fat, I'll kill you."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Do you like snickerdoodles or chocolate chips?"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Choose!" she threatened me.

"Eh...I like snickerdoodles ."

I stared at her retreating figure, and she disappeared in the darkness of the city.

I walked home alone since Kid wanted to go to the movies with the boys.

I hate Black Star for embarrassing me! So what if I cried...

I'm human and humans cry

Maybe that's why he doesn't get it, cuz he's not human.

Hehehe.

But that was embarrassing.

Crying in front of all those people.

I wonder if they think I'm a baby...

My mood became depressed as I thought about the girl and her mother.

I sobbed again and cried all the way home.

I looked in the glass walls at my reflection and cried more.

Why do bad things happen to me so much...why?

0o0

I want to thank Za-Za67, KittyAttack, Lonewarrior25,Digimon Dreamer, and Purple-eyed Devil.

I love you so much, and you're all my supporters and friends. I'm better but I still feel a bit down.

I wish you guys are here in real life, that would make me really happy.

If you noticed Adil is being emotional like me hehe.

Adil and Fuji are mine

Eira is for Purple-eyed Devil

And Tatsuo is KittyAttack's

And now I need an idea for the next chapter. I ran out of ideas.

It's going to be a filler, a funny one so when I read it, I'll laugh and be happy.

I want that but I don't have any ideas. Please tell me if you do!

Should I make like a Halloween special? And really who should I pair Freakin adil with?

Luv u guys so much, have a nice day!


	10. Party

Days passed and I eventually moved in with Eira.

Her place was big, but not as big as Kid's mansion.

Usually in the mornings I'd wake up with the smell of eggs wafting in the room.

Today was different.

KNOCK KNOCK

KNOCK KNOCK

I groaned, "Eira...get it..."

I realized the water in the bathroom was on meaning she was taking a shower.

I sighed and pulled the cover off of me, revealing a white tanktop and yellow sports pants.

As I walked through the white room, I passed a mirror and grimaced.

My hair was like a fuzzball and I had dried drool on my cheek. My eyes were dirty and I had morning breath.

Disgusting...

I walked through the multi colored livingroom and opened the door.

The door was slightly parted and the the person on the other side smashed it open, causing me to jump back, and fall, startled.

"What the hell?"

"Yahoo! The great Black Star is here? ...eh...where's the food?" The usually black and white dressed boy was now in a royal blue tanktop and black cargo shorts.

"Huh." he looked down at me, confused, I returned the look.

He laughed and I glared, "What are you doing here, in the early morning! You just invited yourself-"

"Early morning? Adil, it's one." I heard Maka's voice from behind the blue haired boy.

All the visitors came in.

Maka wearing a black spaghetti strap and green blazer skirt. Soul wore a red goodie and grey pants.

Liz wore a blue t-shirt, and white shorts, as did Patti. Kid wore brown t-shirt and black jeans.

Tsubaki was dressed in a black tank-top, with Japanese writing, and a black knee length skirt.

I stared blankly at them before running to my room, changing to a random outfit.

White jeans and an white and orange striped shirt was my colorful choice.

I washed my face at the kitchen's sink, since Eira was hogging the bathroom.

I went to the living room which my friends, settled comfortably in.

"Umm, not to be rude, but...why are you all here?"

Kid looked up, in my direction, "Didn't Eira tell you? She invited us for a party."

"Yeah, and she promised food! So start cooking!" Black Star shouted jumping on the orange leather couches.

"If you want, Adil we'll help you." Tsubaki smiled and stood up.

"Yeah." Maka followed.

"Ooh! Big sis,look! Eira has a picture of a giraffe!" Patti was laughing and looking up at the frames, with sparkling eyes.

Liz was flipping the channels, with a bored expression.

Black Star was still jumping , yelling yahoo, and accidentally pushed Soul, making him fall on a lavender vase.

"Idiot, watch where you're going!" Soul grumbled on the floor, glaring at his best friend.

"Such an asymmetrical room...how disgusting." Kid mumbled, trying to figure out how to re-arrange the decorations and couches.

"Will ya quit whining, this place comfy. That's all the counts!" Black Star grinned , sitting on the couch, with his legs resting on the white table in the middle of the room.

"Ow!" He jumped, as I smacked at spatula on his head.

"Don't put your feet on the table. Who knows where they have been." I muttered the last part.

Soul snorted while the bluenette glared at me, rubbing his skull.

"Kid what the heck are you doing?" I gasped as he accidentally dropped a glass seashell that was on the shelf of the wall.

"I'm trying to re-arrange this place. It's awful, just look at all the different colors, and shapes. Nothing here is symmetrical, not even the tv!" he glared harshly at it.

Patti was singing about giraffes, while Liz was ignoring everything.

"You guys are all crazy...whatever I'm gonna go make something..." I mumbled,walking away.

"Can I join?" Yelled Black Star from the living room.

I grimaced, and yelled a no from the kitchen.

Eira had a neat kitchen. It was a light green color, with white cupboards, and a big wooden table.

Maka and Tsubaki were looking through the cook book, deciding on what they wanted to eat.

I walked over to them, "Oh, Adil, how about we make Lo Mein?" Maka smiled pointing at the picture of the dish.

"Ehh..Eira hates pasta."

"Oh, well , there's alot more other choices." Tsubaki smiled flipping through the pages.

"How about shaworma? It's a really tasty Arabic dish, lots of people love it. I've tried it myself, and it's really good!" Tsubaki said, folding her hands together.

"Is there a vegetable kind?" I asked.

"Well...no. The whole thing is based on the meat anyway."

"Umm, well okay I guess. Is there a special ingredient you need to make it? I'm not sure if Eira has some." I went to check the spice shelf.

There was cloves, cinnamon, garlic powder, black and red pepper, some Indian and Spanish seasoning, and so much more.

"In that case I'll go get it from the market! It's only a few buildings away from here. So it won't take long." Tsubaki put on her black heels and left.

Maka and I went to go sit with the others, and we saw Eira finally come out from the shower, wearing a purple tanktop, and black shorts.

"Ehh. Now I know what all that noise was."

She rubbed the blue towel on her head, drying her hair slightly.

"So what are you guys hungry for?" Eira asked plopping on the couch next to Liz.

"Anything tasty. Hey Adil are you a horrible cook? Cuz I'm craving something good." Black Star patted his well toned chest.

"I don't know. Either way I'm still poisoning your dish, so you wouldn't need to worry about that." I laughed at his expression.

"Eira, do you have more giraffe pictures?" Patti jumped near her friend holding the picture frame of a young scared Eira patting a giraffe's head.

"No. I hate giraffes." Eira's eyes widened at the out of character glare Patti sent her.

"Oh well I love girrafes!" Patti returned to her normal cheery self.

Liz moaned "Tv...is so lame. There's nothing to watch!"

"Hey you're the only ones Eira invited right? Ox, Kelik, and Kim aren't coming, right?" I asked.

"Nah, we wouldn't want Maka to explode and kill Ox would we?" Eira laughed, as did Maka.

"He has such a stupid hairdo. Mine is way cooler." Soul smirked showing his sharp teeth.

"Mine is the best!" Black Star countered.

"I like my hair!" I jumped in, grinning.

Black Star and Soul looked at my hair.

"You're hair is lame." Soul stated.

"And ugly." Black Star laughed, as tears formed in my eyes, and I lunged at him tugging on his star shaped hair.

"Don't insult my hair! It's nice and I like it! Your hair is ugly! And yours too, Soul! How much gel do you even use to make it like that!" I battered my fists on Black Star's head , screaming.

"Dammit, Adil! It was a joke! I'll kick your ass if you don't stop!" The bluetre threatened.

"Shut up, buttface!" I sat grumpily between my weapon and Soul, who was laughing along with his best friend.

"Yo,Kid. You're paying for that seashell. Y'know how much that cost?" Eira looke at the boy who was arranging a vase , on a red wooden desk.

"Yes, no problem. And that means Soul and Black Star will be paying for the vase they destroyed too." He said without hesitation.

Of course. He was rich. The cost if the shell was probably less than a fourth of his daily allowance.

A knock and the sound of a door opening made all of our heads turn to the person's direction.

It was Tsubaki with a small brown bag in her hands.

Under her was a a black cat with a witch hat.

" Eh, Tsubaki? I just asked for ingredients. I didn't mean for you to go buy a cat." I said looking at it.

Soul snorted while Maka growled.

"What do you want Blair? This party is only for academy students. Get out!"

"Maka, calm down. It's a cat.." I said sitting on the floor,next to Black Star, for Tsubaki to come sit on my former seat.

"You don't even have a clue." Maka muttered to me.

I was going to ask when the cat, suddenly poised and transformed into a under-dressed lady , with purple hair and gold eyes.

Soul had a nosebleed, while the other boys screamed, including me.

I quickly splapped my palms on each of my eyes and ducked my head, downwards.

Liz and Patti laughed, while I heard Maka sigh in anger.

I also heard Tsubaki laugh nervously.

"Adil, why you so freaked out? It's like you've never seen the female body before."

"My mom says I'm not allowed to look at porn!" I screamed, scrunching my eyes shut.

Eira busted out laughing as Maka grabbed a broom and tried kicking Blair out.

"Make the porn lady go away,Maka! I don't like her in my house!" I found a pillow and buried my face in it.

I heard the door close, and lock.

I looked up, "Is she gone?"

"Yes. And I hope she isn't coming back." Maka had an angry face, while sitting down next to the unconscious Soul.

"Ew,Soul! You got blood all over the couches! Gross!" I squealed jumping back, while Black Star snorted a laugh.

"What ever, let's go make the food!" Make sat up and headed for the kitchen, Tsubaki and Eira following her.

I made a move to go but a hand pushed me back down, "You're not going. It's best for all of our health and safety if you don't cook." Laughed Eira.

"I was trying to be nice , but it looks like you don't deserve it, buttface."

"You and your childish insults." she disappeared before I could say another thing.

Liz startled us and Soul awake, because she finally found a good channel.

It was about shopping, and clothes.

The boys shouted, saying they hated this stuff.

Black Star gave me a noogie, because I said in quote, "Women are much better than men. And they're more of a star than men will be. Hah!"

"Say it!" He growled.

"Say what?" I tried taking his hands off my head, but due to his hot muscles I couldn't.

Well the muscles were hot. Not him.

He ...was just plain gross.

Not in a mean way. In a joking way.

Somewhere deep...very...very...very deep under ALL that ego and cockiness there a lies a good friend.

"Say ,'Black Star is so awesome and great and that he'll beat everyone in his way, and surprass god.'"

"Well that was a mouthful." Liz muttered.

"Kid, help me." I gave my first friend a pleading look.

"Dealing with this idiot, will cause him to mess up my outfit, and make it asymmetrical ,and I don't like that. So no." Kid smirked, folding his hands, and closing his eyes.

I felt my head practically explode from the force, and I couldn't take it anymore.

I growled and moved my head.

Soul snickered as his best friend rubbed his now bitten arm.

"You some sort of biting fetish?" He asked me, smirking.

"It's called self defense." I threw a pillow at him.

There was a knock on the door, and Patti jumped.

"I'll go get it! La da dee da da da dee." she sang while opening it, with a very wide smile.

"Maka!" the porn lady was back!

"What is it now, Blair. I said go away." Maka came with a knife and tomato in hand.

"Yeah yeah, I know. But I found thesectwo cute boys here."

"...You're point?"

"Well you said this party was for academy students and they just happen to be academy students so I invited them here!"

The two that entered made my heart almost explode.

It was...him! Dark clothing, and light features.

And that weird axe boy. Light clothing, and dark features.

When Tatsuo spotted Soul, he calmly walked over to him, and sat down next to him, with Fuji following.

"Oh hey Black Star, Kid...Adil." he looked at me strangely for a moment.

I still had that same face, wide eyes and gaping mouth. My eyes weren't focused on anything specific. I wasn't looking at anything in particular.

Black Star waved his hand in front of my face, "I think she died."

I quickly stood up, "Eh...h-hi Tatsuo. Fuji. Um, I'm going to go to the kitchen now.."

I ran not hearing Fuji.

"Dude, she's so weird. If I didn't know better I'd say she has a crush on you."

0o0

"What's wrong with my meister? She's all red. Maka did you spill ketchup on her?"

Maka laughed, while I turned redder.

"Hey Adil you acted really funny when Tatsuo came, with his friend. Why-"

"Tatsuo's here?" Eira asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah. Blair decided to invite them." Maka rolled her eyes," She's really weird, and I couldn't say no, that would be rude, sorry though. Maybe you don't want them here."

Eira smirked eyeing me , "Oh...well. That explains it."

"What are you talking about ,Eira?" Tsubaki looked up from cooking the meat on the stove.

"Adil has a crush on Tatsuo." She said without hesitation, and very nonchalantly .

My eyes widened and I glared at my weapon , "I don't have a crush on him!"

My glare didn't falter as she laughed, "Yeah yeah."

"Oh but that's nothing to be a shamed of." Tsubaki giggled, as I flushed.

"I DON'T have a crush on him, okay?"

"Oh yah, genius. Then why do you get so nervous and flustered around him, and turn as red as a tomato?" Eira pressed.

"J..just shut up..." I mumbled getting out of the kitchen from another doorway. One that wasn't near the living room.

0o0

"Food is ready guys! Come eat!" Maka yelled through the kitchen doorway.

I cane back to the kitchen looking at the shelves, trying to find the roll of paper towels.

I opened the cabinets , but found nothing.

Black Star and Soul ran into the kitchen almost knocking me over.

I glared at them and then looked over at Eira.

"Hey Eira I can't find the paper towels."

Eira looked up from setting the table ,"Try the cabinet on top of the stove,I think that's where I put them."

I hurriedly went to go check . I huffed and looked up.

There was no way I could reach it without some chair, and they were all taken .

"Can someone get them for me? It's too high." I asked.

Someone loomed over me, their frontside pressing on my back, and i heard the cabinet open and close.

I tuned around and froze.

"Here." Tatsuo handed me the roll.

I accepted it with trembling hands.

I looked down and muttered a thank you.

As we ate Fuji, made some dirty jokes, which led to Eira, Liz and Maka to hurt him.

I sat between Black Star and Patti.

I looked at the bluenette and raised my eyebrows, "Ahh, that was filling." he patted his over stuffed belly and burped.

Tsubaki made two large sandwiches for everyone, including Fuji and Tatsuo.

Black Star looked over at my plate, and was surprised I didn't eat even half of the first sandwich.

He pointed to the untouched one and looked pleadingly at me , "Go ahead." I giggled.

Boys...are so weird.

" So Tatsuo, how's the school so far?" Tsubaki asked smiling politely.

Tatsuo looked up from his sandwich and gulped,"It's nice so far. They have nice people, like you guys. And it's nice knowing I'm not the only new person here."

He looked at me, and I looked away immediately turning red.

"That's nice to hear. I'm sure my father will be happy." Kid smiled.

Liz snorted at his comment.

Soul and Black Star were fighting over the last sandwich while Maka yelled at them saying that they should cut it in half.

Patti was playing with her bottle of coke, flipping it around and laughing.

"How 'bout you , ehh...Adil right?" Fuji put his palm on his chin smirking.

"What Tatsuo said." I mumbled.

Tatsuo smiled while Fuji gave him a secret look.

"Tsubaki! You have to make more of this at home!"

"You too Maka! All you make is that lame turkey-"

"Maka~ Chop!" she hit him with a book, and he clutched it muttering 'ows'.

We all laughed at him.

"Who's up for a game of truth or dare?" Fuji nudged Tatsuo, smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

Liz and Patti squealed and raised their hands.

"How bout you my lovely lady?" Fuji took Eira's hand in both of his, and looked up at her with a smirk.

She made a disgusted face and swiped her hand from his.

"Ooo, burn." Black Star laughed.

Fuji glared at him, then smirked. "Y'know in the game of truth or dare, whoever does the most dares or answers truthfully , he's the winner and the BEST player."

The bluenette's eyes widened, "I'm going to be the winner and you all are going to lose to me! Ya-hoo!"

I didn't like that game , in fact I hated it.

It's embarrassing, humiliating, and it's just cruel.

Fuji opened the fridge, earning him glares from Eira and me, and got out a half filled bottle of coke.

"Okay, game time!"

We sat on the floor in a circle, and Fuji took the first spin.

It landed on Soul.

The albino gave the glare at the bottle then at Fuji. "This is uncool."

"Truth or dare, snow?" Fuji raised a brow.

"...Truth..." he mumbled, crossing his arms.

Fuji had a dark twisting smirk on his face. "Okay. Do you have any sort if attraction to your partner?"

Maka turned red and Soul glared harshly,"What the hell? I'm not playing this stupid game!" he stood up and sat on the couch.

"One down , ten more to go!" Black Star grinned.

Fuji looked at the rest, he stopped at Patti. "Patti, y'wanna spin?"

"Spin, spin! Sure!" she spun it, a little too hard and it took about three whole minutes to stop and land on Liz.

Liz smiled, surely Patti wouldn't be so cruel,"Truth or dare big sis?"

"Truth." Liz smirked and leaned back.

"Okay! What's your greatest fear?"

We all turned to look at her and she gulped.

"P-patti...change the question."

"Sorry,m'lady no can do." Fuji laughed at her expression.

"Okay fine." she muttered something inaudible.

"What was that?" Maka asked.

"Ghosts! I'm afraid of ghosts!Okay!" her face flushed.

"But those don't exist." I said.

"That's what you think." She muttered.

"Liz it's your turn." Kid said.

She spun it, and it landed on Black Star, who cheered.

She had an evil glint in her eyes.

"Dare! Dare, I pick dare!" he hollered.

Liz chuckled and looked around the room, "Okay since your so cocky ...Go to Eira and Adil's bedroom and find your favorite colored bra and where it on your head."

He froze and turned pink.

Eira and I glared at her, while everyone laughed.

"Well go on, blue boy. You said you could do anything! Or was just that a lie?" Fuji taunted.

Black Star stood up and put his fists on his hips, "Of course I can do anything!" he then ran to our room.

Liz choked on her saliva and Kid spun the bottle and it landed in Tsubaki.

"I chose truth." she smiled.

Kid who surely wasn't evil like Liz, asked her a simple question.

"Do you like symmetry?" he had an over dramatic expression on his face, eyes wide and forehead sweaty.

She still kept the smile. She put a finger on her chin and looked up at the ceiling thinking ,"Yea, I guess I do."

So it was her turn then and it landed in Fuji.

"Dare." he smiled smugly.

"Do the same thing Liz told Black Star." she smiled innocently.

Soul and Tatsuo laughed at this.

" not!"

"Y'know what that means! You lose!" Maka cheered.

He sat next to Soul angrily.

"Yahoo! I'm back!" we turned around and Eira choked.

He had her black lacy bra on his head, and he was laughing like crazy.

"Well Adil had a blue one like my hair, but they were small and couldn't fit on my head."

I hid my face in my hands and blushed.

He didn't have to run the fact that Eira is more developed.

Eira stood up and began pulling it off his head,"You pervert! I swear I knew you were one the whole time!"

He laughed and sat down, head bra-less.

"Hey I didn't have a turn! Lemme spin that!"

And to my fear, it landed on me.

"Truth or dare, pipsqueak?"

"I-"

"Too bad, I chose truth for ya."

"But you can't-"

He cupped his ear ,"Oh oh is that fear I hear?"

I glared and murmured a no.

"Okay Okay. I am the hottest and coolest guy here right." He grinned putting his arm around my shoulders, and pointing at the other boys.

I pushed him off, and screamed a no, face scarlet.

Way to go jerk.

"Lie!Lie! You lose. Now get out!" he pushed me out of the circle.

I glared at him while he continued to play.

It was boring for the rest of the game, untill Liz dared Black Star to kiss Tsubaki. He said he'd do it for ten dollars, and Tsubaki refused.

Kid was dared to move his paintings in his home, and make them asymmetrical.

He refused and lost.

Now it was only Black Star,Eira, Maka, and Tatsuo.

"Dare." Tatsuo said softly.

Eira smirked and eyed me, she chuckled darkly which made Tatsuo nervous.

"Go kiss Adil's cheek." She laughed at my face.

He blushed and blinked then looked at me.

He looked hesitant, and Fuji wolf-whistled.

"Come on, you gonna let some dare beat ya?" Fuji laughed. I didn't notice the albino come next to me, since I was too busy glaring at Eira.

I felt his hand cup the side of my face, and I jumped, nearly dieting of seeing him next to me.

I felt his lips come in contact with my cheek, and my heart nearly exploded.

When he broke away, he looked at me with a shy smile and a pink face.

I was frozen in the same position, as others continued laughing.

"I didn't expect you to do that..." I heard Maka mutter to Eira.

Maka looked at me, eyes filled with pity.

I was probably the only one who saw the smirk she smiled.

As it was Maka's turn to spin, she eyed me secretly.

"Okay Eira, Truth or dare?"

"Truth is for wusses, I chose dare."

"Go give...Fuji a kiss."

"Whoa whoa, what?"

I laughed and Maka gave me a thumbs up .

Fuji wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at the grossed out Eira.

"Hell no. I'm not kissing that player! Who knows, Sara's mouth could been in there!"

"You think I dated that slut?" Fuji laughed.

Sara was Eira's former Meister.

"Well she did keep talking about you!"

"Can you blame the ladies for talkin' 'bout me? Just look at these muscles." he lifted his green short-sleeved T-shirt and smirked.

"Okay this is boring, put some music on or something!" Soul glared.

"I win! I'm the winner yahoo!"

"You didn't win! Tatsuo and I still didn't lose!"

"Yah yah that's what they all say!"

"Girrafes!" we all turned to Patti who was screaming at the tv.

0o0

"Why the hell did we have to agree with this?" Kid exclaimed from his seat next to me.

Both of us were sitting on the orange couch looking at our drunken friends.

That porn lady came back with 'soda', and gave then to us, as a gift.

But turns out that it was spiked with something.

Good thing I don't like soda, and neither does Tatsuo.

Kid drank but he didn't get drunk because of he's a shinigami or something like that.

Maka kept flirting with Soul and Fuji, while Soul was trying to solve done math problem from a book.

Patti hung on the curtain, screaming like monkey, and Liz spun around.

Black Star had Eira's and my bras in his hands spinning them around, and hollering ," Bra power!"

Eira was giggling like crazy with a broom in hand, trying to hit Black Star.

Kid went to go wash his hands, and Tatsuo was left with me.

"So...Thanks for letting us come go the party." he smiled and flipped his watch in his hands.

"You're welcome." I smiled not looking at him.

"Uh...that dare...it doesn't change anything in our friendship right..?"

Friendship..? He thinks I'm his friend... Well I do count him as my friend but I didn't expect him to pay any attention to me and actually call me a friend.

I looked at him, all nervousness gone,"No,it doesn't"

If only my mother could see me now. Making all these friends...

It would've been better if she was here with me.

0oo0

DISCLAIMER-I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR IT'S CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN FUJI AND ADIL THIS STORY, EIRA BELONGS TO PURPLE-EYED DEVIL. and TATSUO BELONGS TO KITTYATTACK~~

Okay! I'm feeling much muchhhh better, and now I don't give a crap about her!

It felt good writing this and I made it extra long for you guys, cuz ur awesome!

I changed my mind , the Halloween special will be at halloween, okay?

The filler idea cane from Lonewarrior25, so thnx for the idea.

Next chapter I'll introduce two more ocs!

And a very good mission will come up, it's neeeaaarrr! Omg I'm so excited

And sailor Sophia, I'll message u about ur ocs, I need to know more about them because they're gonna come up realllyyy soon.

Digimon dreamer give me as much info as u can! It's really important.

80DeaththeKid08- I sent you a message about some changes but you never replied, hurry up and do it cuz I need your permission to write the next chapter!

Purple-eyed devil-that's what I'm gonna do :) thnx for caring!

Kittyattack- I laughed when I read your review.

Now I know who Adil's man his *wink,wink*

Next chapter preview ( I won't do this alot lol)

Who's this mysterious girl?

"Why the heck aren't girls giving all their attention to me? I'm way better than him!" Black Star pointed at the flustered Kid.

She doesn't seem very friendly

"I'm Lucrezia, it's not an honor to meet you.."

See what I mean.

Next time on 'A Strange World' :P


	11. Lucrezia and Ray

"Ahhh! It **burns**!"

I fell in a tangled mess, startled by a high pitched screech.

"**Who, what ,where**?"

I asked hurriedly jumping on the soft green bed with a baseball bat.

I failed to notice a roll of toilet paper flying towards my head.

My head was thumped forward slightly and I jumped to see the imposter.

It was Eira on the bathroom doorway, mouth red and puffy.

I flinched from the glare she sent me.

"Where the **hell** did you get this mouthwash? It's like I'm swishing fire in my mouth!" she threw the gallon of mouthwash out of the opened window, and seconds later we heard a loud crash and cat scream.

"Jeez calm down, I thought a burglar was here!" I sat on the bed and put the bat aside. "What time is it anyway?"

"Six forty-nine." she answered picking her grey outfit from the closet and changed in the bathroom.

"Ugh ,I hate school." I dropped my head in my hands, for a few seconds before walking to the closet.

Let's see, let's see, what to wear?

I picked the black jeans, the only pants that were from the real world and a white t-shirt with pastel colored stars on it.

As I was looking through the drawers of the desk, I saw something white coming from the pocket of my black pants.

I looked down and curiously pulled it out,revealing a small picture of my mother and a new born me.

I stared at it, and I felt involuntary tears burn my dry eyes.

I heard the bathroom door open, and Eira was ready for the day.

She looked at me and realized that I was crying,"What's wrong?" She walked over to me and then looked at the photo,"Is that...your mom?" I smiled through the tears and nodded ,I croaked a yeah.

"Adil." she looked at me, with a caring expression.

I looked at her blurry form, through all the unshed tears.

"Look. I know how you feel. Don't think you're alone, I know what it's like to lose a mother." she looked down angirly.

I stared at her shocked. She...Her mother died too?

Eira knew about my mother, but I lied about the coming here part.

I told her my aunt and uncle payed for a ticket for me to Nevada, to send me to this school, saying that I'll find good people here. I couldn't just tell her I ran away from the orphanage, and looked at this retarded snow globe, then all of a sudden I came here.

She'd think I'm crazy. I bet she'd ditch me hearing that story.

"Y-you do?" "Yeah, but now let's not think of that. Go get ready for school." she walked away her auburn ponytail swishing behind her.

I looked down at the wooden floor, then silently walked in the bathroom.

When I came out, I had my hair in a very small sideways tail, and my nose-length bangs covered my right eye.

Eira was sitting on the table drinking her coffee, without she'd be really cranky. I grabbed a green apple and took a big bite from it.

Eira looked up, her purple specked eyes gleaming,"Ready to go?" I nodded and stretched my arms high up in the air.

We got out, and I made sure we closed all the lights. I don't like wasting.

Eira locked the door, with her panda keychained key, and we climbed down the stairs and on to the noisy street below.

It was a very sunny day, a good time for swimming.

Kids were running off to school. Normal school.

And there were some academy students who were walking our path. "So Eira. I don't want to sound rude but, do you mind telling me your story?" asked her hopeful that she wouldn't kill me.

She sighed and looked up at the sky, all shadows in her face disappearing.

"In your defense, you told me yours, so I guess I have to tell mine. Well, I lived with my father practically my whole life. My mother left when I was born to go fight a war. That time, my father was so in love with her and she never returned the feelings, and that led for me to hate her and most women. But then I lived with her for a short while and came to love her. She owned a bar somewhere in the middle of this city. Anyways, she was a meister who was longing for her weapon. The bastard came back one night and she committed suicide. He ran away, much like my father and nobody saw them ever again." I looked at her with pity.

She's had it much much worse than me. She lost her mother and father, while I only lost my mother

"Sorry..."

"Don't be. It's not like you did it." she laughed quietly.

We finally reached the gigantic school.

We went to the locker rooms to get our books for the day. Eira already had her books and left to go get us ,well steal, a snack from the cafeteria. I easily found mine and twisted the number lock. After a few retries I did it. I gasped as a mountain of paper fell on me.

It wasn't enough force to let me fall, but I lost my balance for a few seconds.

I grabbed one and turned it over so I can read whatever was on it.

I saw a signature in black. It was the word Black and there was a star under it, the tip being the a in the word Black.

Black Star?

A shadow loomed over me and I turned around.

The said boy laughed and pointed," There you go Adil, now you have one thousand autographs from the awesome Black Star!" he flexed his arms, showing off his muscles.

Kids peered , curiously. I saw some roll their eyes and get back to what they were doing before.

"How did you even put these in here?"

"It's a secret only I know."

"What's all the noise?" Black Star and I turned to see Kid, in his usual black and white suit, crossing his hands and looking at the mess.

"Who's responsible for this?" he asked gazing at Black Star.

"Why the heck do you just assume that it's me?" the bluenette hollered, his voice echoing through the hallways.

"Well one, you always make messes. And two, that's your autographs."

"Oh." Black Star scratched his head.

I laughed when Kid told him to clean it up. "I have a better idea!" he grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Hear me people of Shibusen, I , The great and awesome Black Star will give you each an autograph. But only one per person, so don't freak out!" He opened his eyes, and saw noone,except Kid and me.

I burst out laughing and Kid had a nerve on his cheek ,twitching.

"Can't you just shut up for once?" we heard a feminine voice from our left.

We turned and saw a black hip length haired girl, with piercing ice blue eyes. She was tall, taller than all of us, maybe at Liz's height.

She wore a sleeveless black leather top, and matching shirts. She also wore steel toed white boots. Her ice blue eyes glared at us, through her eyelid length bangs.

"Eghh. It's her..." Kid mumbled.

"Who is she?"

She looked at me and crossed her arms over her chest.

"My name is Lucrezia Belladonna. It's not a pleasure to meet you."

"She's just jealous because I'm hanging out with you and not her Adil!" Black Star laughed and Lucrezia grimaced.

"There would never be the slightest feeling of happiness if you socialize with me." she said with a bored expression and a voice to match.

"Mind your own business, Lucrezia. Go with that loser, Ray." the bluenette yelled.

"My partner is quite busy at the moment." she then walked off, pushing past Eira, who came back, from the cafeteria.

She glared at her ," Belladonna..?"

"Yes." Kid replied "Anyways we have to get to class."

As the four if us walked away, heading for the class, we saw a poster for some dance party this weekend.

"Ah yes, I forgot to tell you. There will be a dance this Friday. Anyone can come but only if they're part of the school." Kid stated.

"**Yahoo!** There's gonna be an 'all you can eat buffet'!"

"Speaking of food, Eira did you find anything?" I turned to my friend. She laughed nervously.

" Yeah I found some brownies."

" where's mine?" I asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yeah and mine?" Black Star eyes her suspiciously too.

"Adil , I got hungry on the way back, Black Star I wouldn't even have got you if you told me so."

0o0

In class, we usually sat like this.

I would sit next to Kid and Maka.

Soul ,Black Star and Patti would above us.

Eira,Liz,and Tsubaki below us.

Tatsuo,Fuji,and this girl i don't know,I think her name is Arcania are at the right.

The class was busy talking, Maka was reading a book while Kid and I were naming things that were symmetrical.

I think Eira was braiding Tsubaki's ponytail and Soul and Black Star were having an arm wrestle,Patti being the referee.

Fuji was flirting with girls,while Tatsuo was laughing at the rejections Fuji got.

A red-haired man came in,and took notice of the noise.

"Yeah I just noticed number eight was symm-"

"You're never gonna win-"

"My future girl awaits-"

"QUIET! What's with all this noise?" he screeched.

We all stopped and turned to look at the fuming man.

"Now then. I will be substituting for today, because Professer Stein has something important to do." he tightened his tie and smiled.

I noticed he kept eyeing Maka.

"For today,we will be doing some excersizes,will any of you care to volunteer? How about you Maka?" he smiled and clasped his hands.

"No,Papa..." she growled.

This guy...That's her dad?

"Ya-hoo I'll do it! I'll show you all that you don't stand a chance against me!" the only person who would say that, jumped down by the teacher putting his fists on his hips and smirked smugly,nostrils flaring.

"Black Star please go sit down." Maka's dad said. "Anyways class I have something important to say.

We ,as in the teachers and Shinigami-sama, have noticed most of the students are becoming quite rusty...not literally, of course. So because of that you all will get a small piece of paper ,wrote your name down, and put it in this plastic box. We'll shake it and pick two papers.

The names of the people on it will battle against eachother, with their weapon, or meister, which ever one they are. Everyday there will be in total if five fights. There are about fifty of you ,so that will be approzimately ten class, get a paper out."

We all took a sheet and ripped a portion of it, writing down our names. We then went down to put it in the box.

"Okay is that everyone?" he asked

. "Uh, Kid's still writing his name." Soul stated.

Kid was sweating alot, and he was carefully writing his name.

Some people sighed at his usual habit.

"Kid hurry it up! Agh- you know what I'll just do it myself." he got small paper and wrote 'Kid'.

After throwing it in the box he shook it.

"Okay are you all ready?" He said over dramatically.

We all stayed quiet and he 'sweatdropped'.

"Okay here we go." he pulled two pieces of paper.

"Ray, the first one says. And the other one is Fuji. You two. Come down with your partners, and let's head outside for the match."

I saw that girl from earlier,Lucrezia, and a boy was next to her, shorter.

He had messy cinnamon colored hair, and dark brown eyes

. He wore a white cap,sideways, and a plain orange t-shirt, and dark brown pants. So that's Ray. Lucrezia's weapon.

We went outside,sat on the edge of the battle arena and watched. The teacher forced Maka to sit next to him and not her friends.

There was Tatsuo standing bored, hands in his black hoodie pockets. Fuji was by his side smirking at the opponent. Lucrezia snapped her French nailed fingers and Ray jumped ,with a smug smirk, and turned to a seven foot flail.

The spikes on it were long and they were branched with more spikes, like trees in winter.

"Pff, lame." Fuji said,grinning and then he transformed into a grey axe.

"Okay..begin!"

Lucrezia and Tatsuo had a staring contest, both of them not moving a muscle.

Wind blew making dust fly away dramatically. You would have missed seeing them run and clash their weapons together, if you blinked. Both of them had determined faces, and they jumped back.

"Heya,come on Lucrezia, let's beat these punks!" Ray laughed, the spike ball spun around.

Lucrezia ran forwards and jumped , smashed the head if the weapon in the ground, making it crack.

Tatsuo ,who would have been killed stared wide eyed at the damage. He twisted the axe and then ran Howard swiping the sharp part closely at his opponent's face. She egged quite good, but we saw some black strands falling on the ground.

As we continued to watch I became curious

"Hey...Tsubaki. Who are they? I've never seen then before."

"Lucrezia cane last year, to this school. She's a really good meister, and she isn't that bad when you get to meet her. Black Star told me about your encounter with her in the morning."

"Yeah, but why does she seem like she's always angry?"

"She's not angry. She just doesn't show emotion. Y'know you and her have almost the same life."

_Yeah...if you only knew, Tsubaki. _

"Her mother died, like yours. She seems so lonely and depressed but it's because of that event in her life caused her to be like that. But then she met Ray, her weapon."

"What about him?" I asked ,wincing when Tatsuo smashed the head of the axe on a pole, cutting it in half.

"He seems to make her happy." she smiled.

I stared wide eyed at Lucrezia.

Wow there's alot of people here that know how I feel.

"Dammit,Tatsuo. Were doing soul resonance now!" Fuji yelled.

"And so are we! Lucrezia!" Ray shouted.

"No Ray." She said, quietly.

"Why not? We're going to lose If we don't !" He said frustrated.

"Why doesn't she want to do it?" I asked, noone in particular.

"Oh I forgot to mention. In Shibusen she's known as the 'Meister who's afraid of Soul Resonance'" Tsubaki said gazing at the fight dramatically.

"Hey. Professor, can I quit now?" Lucrezia looked blankly at Tatsuo and Fuji.

"Why does this always happen to us Lucrezia? Why are you so afraid? Don't you trust me?"

Her weapon transformed back into his human form.

She smiled slightly and ruffled his hair, "Maybe next time."

He huffed and glared at the sky "But that's what you always say!"

Lucrezia laughed softly at that. Ray looked at her with a pout then grinned.

"Woohoo! You see that my lovely ladies? Was I awesome or what?" Fuji laughed and wiggled his eyebrows at the girls in the class.

"Oh my princess, don't worry , your prince is safe and sound!" he sat next to the angry Eira

. "Shut up, pervert."

I looked at Tatsuo and grinned giving him a thumbs up, "You did good Tatsuo."

"Yeah, way to go dude." Soul smirked.

He turned pink and scratched his head, "Thanks,guys."

0o0

It was time to head back home, and I went to the locket room to put back a book I forgot out.

Eira followed me ,without a word.

"So what do you want to eat today?" my room mate asked me.

"Can we just get some burgers on the way home? I hate doing the dishes." I grumbled.

She laughed and agreed,"So when do you wanna take cooking lessons?"

"I really -"

"You don't know how to cook?" a laugh was echoed through the dark, orange hallways.

We turned and saw Lucrezia and Ray.

"Yeah, so what?" I glared at Ray.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you or something? Most girls know how to cook at your age, right?" he laughed.

Lucrezia's eyes looked at him curiously. From the corner of my eyes I saw Eira tense.

"My mom's dead." I glared harshly at him and saw the shocked expression of Lucrezia before walking away.

Eira looked back at them then followed me. Hmph, idiot.

0o0

When we got home, we quickly ate the burgers and sat on our orange couches. We stared blankly at the tv. "You wanna go have a sleepover at Liz and Patti's?" she asked me.

"Yeah!"

0o0

How was that? I tried to make it as long as I could.

Thnx for the reviews, guys! You really think this is entertaining?

I find a bit boring. Sigh~

anyway one thing that's been taking up my mind Should I put chrona in this story?

And if I do I'm not going to make it like the original plot, I'm going to make it waaay different bit I still need time to think about how I'm going to do that.

Lucrezia belongs to Digimon Dreamer

Adil, the pervert Fuji,and Ray are mine

Arcania belongs to 80deaththekid08

Tatsuo is Kittyattack's

Eira is for Purple-eyed devil

I own this story, but I do not own soul eater.

One last thing, Adil is going to meet _**Excalibur**_. :3


	12. German

_Khrrrr...khrrr...khrrrr _

I stirred in my sleep, and I opened my eyes slightly.

I stared at the clock beside me, and It read 'two fifty six am'

I squinted and yawned, looking at the ceiling.

Why the hell did I have to wake up at this time?

_Khrrrr...khrrr...khrrrr_

I halted my breathing and my eyes widened.

What was that?

_Khrrrr...khrrr...khrrrr_

I looked to the right, there Eira was sleeping soundly, in her purple bed.

Khrrrr...khrrr...khrrrr It sounded like there was someone in the livingroom.

A **robber?**

**A murderer? **

I snuggled up in my covers, my heart bearing like crazy.

I was shaking and frightened.

_Khrrrr...khrrr...khrrrr_

I scrunched my eyes shut and buried my face on the side of my pillow.

Whoever,whatever...that was, will be in so much trouble if Eira woke up.

_Khrrrr...khrrr...khrrr_r

_**Khrrrr...khrrr...khrrrr**_

I couldn't take it anymore.

"_**AHHH! EIRA EIRA WAKE UP! THERES A ROBBER IN OUR HOUSE!**_"

I jumped on her bed screaming and I shook her shoulder like crazy

Her eyes snapped opened,and she had a murderous glint in them

"Adil,what the hell... Go to sleep,would ya? Before I kill you..?" she said through gritted teeth,with a tired voice.

"I_** CAN'T GO TO SLEEP! THERES SOMEONE IN OUR HOUSE,GO KILL THEM!"**_

"You probably had a bad dream,stop hallucinating." she looked really mad now .

"Y..you're probably right.." I got back to my bed,and under the covers.

I waited for the noise but none came.

I sighed in relief.

But wait,what if the murderer heard and got a knife ,and hiding behind that door ready to kill me?

I ran to the room door and locked it,then pushed a desk on the door.

I then hurriedly got my blanket and pillow and crawled beneath my bed.

I felt safer, and soon I fell asleep.

What felt like a minute was really four hours.

I heard a few birds chirping outside,and the light pad of rain hitting the window.

It was a grey day,gloomy and rainy. The room was dark, and messy.

"Adil? Adil where are y-What the he'll? Adil why's there a desk blocking the door?" I sighed quietly and sat up cracking some bones in place.

I saw Eira's feet beside me and I grinned mischievously.

"Adil are you in the closet?" she asked.

My hand quickly latched on her ankle and she screamed.

I laughed and popped my head out of under the bed,"Haha!Who's scared now-ommf!"

She dug her foot on the back of my head,making me eat peach colored carpet. "If you that EVER again I swear I'll kill you!"

she stomped a few times,letting out all her anger out on my skull.

It hurt...alot.

"Should've seen your face!" I laughed while getting up.

I was making my bed and I felt a tug on the collar of my green pajama shirt.

I was picked up and thrown near the door,face first.

"Why the hell did you put a desk there? Move it!" she was tying her hair in a high ponytail, glaring at me.

Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today,sheesh.

"Jeez, excuse me for trying and wanting to keep us alive." I pushed it out of the way so the queen can pass.

She walked out without a word and I got dressed, quickly.

I wore a knee length black leather jacket and grey pants,and black shoes.

I put a grey scarf around my neck.

Yes that was ALL after I brushed my teeth and washed my face.

I got an umbrella with me as we walked out.

One with kittens on it.

"Please don't walk with me with THAT." she made a disgusted face at the cute umbrella.

"it's cute,shut up.

You should've gotten your own umbrella!" I happily walked the wet streets of Death City.

"Yeah,well I'm lazy to hold it." She stared at the school which was at the peak of the city.

"Looks like you might catch a cold today." I turned a giggled, as she angrily walked under the kitten printed umbrella.

After a long wet journey we finally reached our school.

The fire on the candela were still lit, and the metal of the building glossed.

Noone was outside ,and by the time we got there the clouds were black and thunder and lightning were heard and seen throughout the city.

We ran inside,and was met with other wet kids. Some were shivering ,others sneezed, and a few weren't affected by the temperature at all.

"How I despise the rain!" Ox passed us with his friend Harvar, both wearing thick coats.

"Stop sneezing! It's gross!" a blonde boy ran away from the sick kids, I think he was Hiro.

"Hi guys!" Maka was walking towards us with Liz and Patti, who were wearing a white coat over their usual outfit.

Maka wore a yellow hoodie,and red jeans. " Professor Stein is coming back. I heard that he went to go explore some place with Sid. Now I don't have to be tortured with my dad." Maka smiled, as all five of us went in the girls bathroom.

Liz was brushing her hair, and Patti played with the air drying machine.

Eira re-did get ponytail ,and Maka and I were by the door talking.

"Today was the worst day ever." I mumbled.

"Hm ,why?" she leaned on the wall, closing her green eyes.

"I think there was someone in the middle of the night. I heard strange noises,like someone was going through our stuff."

At this point she opened her eyes and gave me a look that said to continue.

"In the morning I checked for any signs or clues but I found was in it's place, before we slept,too. But I'm sure I heard something." I sighed and thumped the back of my head on the wall.

"Maybe that was just your imagination. Or it could've been the wind, and you were too tired to know?" Maka said.

"Yeah...maybe."

I frowned and looked at Eira who was done and ready to go.

Patti and Liz were behind her. As I opened the door for the bathroom,someone from the other side opened it as well.

I stared blankly at Lucrezia,who wore a long leather coat.

"Ehh..,sorry"

I walked past get my friends following me.

"Can I talk to you,alone?" She stared at Eira,who was giving her a glare.

I looked at her then at Eira.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you later." and I walked over to Lucrezia.

"What?" I said bluntly, looking up at the tall girl.

Her piercing blue eyes met mine,"I want to apologize for yesterday. Ray doesn't know when to shut his mouth, and can sometimes hurt peoples' feelings without meaning to."

"Why isn't _he_ the one apologizing?" this made her laugh a bit, and she turned her head to a corner.

I followed her gaze and saw the said boy, peeping the side if his face on the corner of the wall.

"He was scared that you'd hurt him. He thinks girls are scary."

Ray's eyes widened at this. "I am not afraid of girls!" he shouted but still stayed in his spot.

"It's allright.I understand." I smiled slightly at Ray.

The boy smiled shyly back, but never came.

"Anyway. We have to get to class or Professor will kick us out." Lucrezia looked down at me and smiled. "Come on, doesn't bite."

_**Black Star would have disagreed, at that. **_

_**Hehehehehe **_

Ray hopped from his spot, tripped,and fell face forward. He stood up blushing and ran over to us, looking embarrassed.

We got there before Stein did, and Lucrezia and I spoke more to eachother, earning curious stares from my friends.

"When did you cone to this school?" she asked me.

"About a month ago. I've heard you've been here for a year. How come yesterday was the first day I saw you?"

"Yeah I've been her for a year and four months. Last week I came to this class. Before that I was in a different one. Ray had some problems in that class and I thought it'd be easier if we go in a less advanced one."

"Oh...hey. I don't want to sound rude but why are you all of a sudden being so nice to me. Yesterday you hated my guts."

"Oh,sorry about that. It's just that yesterday a mission went wrong and I was just upset over it. And remember when I said 'Ray is a little busy' ? He was at Lord Death's room, being scolded. He sometimes goes crazy in missions, and tends to mess the whole thing up." she laughed at her partner,who was playing a game with his other friends.

I smiled, Tsubaki was right . She wasn't that bad when you get to know her. I went to go sit in my normal seat , by Maka and Kid.

As I flipped through my notebook, a tap on my shoulder from behind startled me.

"Whoa,Adil. You're kinda jumpy today." Black Star laughed.

"What is it?" I ignored his comment.

"I need a marker." he stretched out his hand, waiting.

I was going to ask why, but stopped when I saw a sleeping Soul.

I laughed quietly and handed him a permanent black marker. I heard the marker squeaking as he wrote on his best friend's face.

Professor Stein rolled in the cold classroom, and shushed the class, with his creepy threats.

"Alright,Now class you remember what Spirit told you yesterday. About the fighting? We're doing it again today but as you see, outside isn't fit for a battle. So we'll have to do it here. Just don't get too rough and destroy something." he rotated the screw on his head, untill there was a 'click'.

He got the plastic box, from the wooden drawer on his desk and picked to pieces if folded paper. He read them ,and threw them in the trash can below. He looked up, cigar between his lips, and light-reflected glasses.

"Black Star and Adil, Eira and Tsubaki. Come down and start." he blew smoke from his mouth and it twisted in the air before disappearing.

"Yahoo! Adil, I'm warning you. I'm not going easy on you because you're a girl and one of my friends. Tsubaki you hear me?" Black Star grinned and ran down the stairs and onto the checkered floors.

I have to go against Black Star...but I'm too young to die... I gulped and walked down to meet the others.

Eira transformed into the six foot halberd with red and purple ribbons,that I got used to.

Tsubaki was in her kusarigama mode, being held by the smirking Black Star.

Stein, rolled back with force, and moved out the way yelling.

"Begin!"

I crouched ready for any sudden movements or attacks from the ninja.

I never got to see Black Star fighting with his weapon so I still don't know what he'll do.

I tensed when he spun one side of the chain sythe and aimed it a foot behind me.

He spun around me so fast I didn't have time to react and the next thing I knew the halberd and I were tied with chains,looking like a metal cacoon.

He smirked and tugged hard ,making me fall backwards.

Black Star tugged harder ,this time making me fly upwards and crash on the floor a few feet away, the chain untieing itself from my body.

"How was that?" Black Star grinned getting ready for an attack.

I winced when I moved my back,"That...really hurt."

"Adil! Watch out!" Eira yelled, her image appeared on the halberd's axe-like head.

I looked up immediately,gasped and rolled out of the way just in time for the tip of the sythe to lodge in the desk behind me.

"Damn,I missed."

I took that opportunity to stick the thin pole of the halberd through one of the holes in the chain, and I tugged hard making Black Star lose his balance a bit and fall forwards.

Then I swiped downwards at him, but he dodged just in time, but not before being scraped on the shoulder slightly.

He backed away glaring at the scratch then to me.

I also backed away, the pole of the halberd in both of my hands,and a determined face.

I charged at him and swiped from left to right, but he kept moving and dodging which spiked my anger.

I changed my attack this time and swung the head of the halberd over my head aiming it at him. I heard a 'thunk' and looked down to see Eira lodged in the checkerd floor.

"Uh...ow?" she mumbled angrily.

I tried to pull her out, panicked.

I felt a kick on my side and I crashed on the edge of the teacher's desk, my air knocked out of me.

I coughed a bit and stood up shakily. My eyes widened when I was met with a punch at my nose.

I flew over Professor Stein's desk and craved to the chalkboard,before slowly sliding down,and landing on my sore bottom.

I winced when I felt blood oozing from my nose.

I tightened my lips together,not letting the warm liquid go in my mouth.

The bleeding didn't stop as I ran away from the other attacks Black Star gave.

I quickly ran to Eira, and successfully dislodged her from the ground.

As I ran forward, blood dripping down my throat,and chin, I heard Black Star yell 'Smoke bomb mode' and there was a loud explosion.

I coughed as the whole classroom was covered in a thick smoke. I squinted but saw nothing. There was a burn on my neck and then arms.

I saw that light cuts were made,by a sharp object.

I felt more, and more, but when I aimed at him blindly all I hit was air.

The scrapes burned more, and suddenly I dropped to the ground, and spread out my hands.

Just as I thought the bluenette tripped over them landing beside me, and Tsubaki flying away, in her ninja blade mode.

I grinned and sat on his chest ,with the head of the halberd on his neck.

I grinned weakly, as Black Star stared shocked at the weapon.

The smoke cleared and we heard a few gasps from the class.

My eyebrows furrowed and my eyes narrowed at the smirk that was slowly forming on his face.

"Black...Star" he mumbled wriggling his arm.

What the hell was he doing?

**"BIG WAVE**!"

I looked at the electricity like sparks on his hand and then touched my side, making me fly the opposite direction.

For probably the millionth time today I crashed to the wall, without Eira, and breathed heavily.

I looked up at Black Star who now had Tsubaki by my throat,"Good move,Black Star." I grinned a bit.

"Interesting. Winner is Black Star. Eira would you mind taking Adil with you to the nurse, Black Star seemed to have beaten her to a bloody pulp." Stein said eyeing the now human formed Death Weapon.

"Was I great or what?" Black Star grinned ,going back to his seat.

Eira put my arm over her shoulder and hoisted me up, with her other hand around my waist.

"Y'did good,girl." she smirked.

I smiled as we walked through the hallways.

"Thanks. That was a good match. But my nose still hurts." I winced when I tried to wriggle my nose, like a bunny.

She laughed," It's okay, that happened to me once with Sara, of course I did the same to her but worse. The pain will last for an hour or so."

I laughed tiredly ," What's up with her anyway? Why'd you ditch her?"

"Have I not told you? She's a slut. If we went on a mission and we fight a guy, shed drop me in my weapon form and flirt with 's a total princess, and a drama queen. I can't stand her. And another reason I ditched her was because I didn't want to go to jail." she pursed her lips,and closed her eyes half way.

"Go to _jail_?"

"If I had spent one more day with her,I would've killed her and been arrested." she said nonchalantly.

"You scare me sometimes." I laughed,then winced when she purposely dropped me.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" a chin length spiky blonde haired woman said with a kind voice.

Two thick strands of hair were tied in a braid and rested on her chest.

She wore a black dress and a nurse's coat over it.

Her eyes matched her golden hair and she got up and washed her hands with soap.

I sat on the bed, and Eira went back to class.

"I had a match in class." I said quietly gazing at the multiple medicines, and shots that were on the table.

There was a window , whose outside cover was wet with raindrops.

The sky was still a dark grey, almost black. She got some rubbing alcohol and poured a minimum amount on a large fluffy white cotton ball.

I winced when she cleaned the scratches on my face, neck and arms.

"I see, and if I'm correct these matches are for strengthening the students?" I noticed that her left eyebrow had a gap on the side.

"Yeah." I said nothing more as she cleaned the blood off my face.

She handed me an ice pack," Put that on your nose.

I'm going to go check for bandages and witch hazel for your wounds,alright?" she smiled warmly and walked to go look for the items.

I blinked and winced when I felt the icy felling on my face. I kept it on for a long time, and when she came back I took it off.

My nose was red and damp, not to mention cold.

After applying multiple bandages to my cuts she looked over at me,"Alright, all done! You can go to class now, but just don't touch your nose, okay. And if it hurts when you get back home put I've on it for about ten minutes. That should do the trick." she smiled, and handed my a lolli-pop.

"Ehh...okay thanks." as I walked out I examined the treat she gave me.

It was written in Japanese.

Just my luck.

I could _not_ read Japanese...

I untied the wrapper and sniffed the sweet.

It smelled like...watermelon?

Egh I hate watermelon flavored candy.

I passed by a trashcan and was debating on throwing the pop.

No no, mother says never to waste.

Always be grateful.

There are children in the world who don't even know shat candy is.

As I walked through the warm burgundy and creme colored hallways I arrived to my class.

I knocked twice and opened the door, and screamed.

A yellow sharp object pierced the door a few centimeters near my head. I looked at the meister, who had an apologetic look on his face, and nervous smile.

..._**OX... **_

I glared at him, and walked between the battle, between him and Kid.

I walked up the stairs, seeing Tatsuo, who smiled at my arrival.

I smirked at the idea I got.

"Hey Tatsuo your princess is back!" Fuji snickered quietly.

The albino shoved his friend to the side, with huff.

As I passed Tatsuo I shoved the pop in his mouth, and earned a surprised look from the spiky choker wearing boy. "It's for you."

I smiled and went to go sit next to Maka.

I turned around and saw Black Star talking to Soul.

The red-eyed boy noticed me staring and nudged Black Star, who still didn't even notice my presence yet.

The bluenette looked down at me ,with a cute curious face,"Huh?"

I held out my palm," Good match, I hope we can fight again, and I'll win for sure!" He grinned at the flatter and high fived my hand.

" Shut up, you know I'll always kick your ass, no matter what."

I laughed and threw a paperball at his nose.

"Yeah yeah." I turned around to face the battle ,but stopped as I met gazes with Lucrezia and Ray, who gave me a thumbs up and a smile.

I smiled and nodded, then got back to watch the big fight.

Kid was very skilled using twin pistols.

It was like watching an action movie.

The next battles were:

Soul and Maka vs. Kilik and Pots of Thunder and Fire.

Kim and Jacqueline vs Jazzy and Paul

Amy and Lea vs Fuu and Jenna

I didn't know who those were, just some random class mates of mine

Alot of people could transform into cool weapons, like a bow and arrow, chakrams, and sharp boomerang.

Everyone fought well with their partners and did a great job.

The damage to the room wasn't major, but it still needed some repair.

After class ended we had more daily periods, and we were taught many things about witches and soul wavelengths.

Some of my friends, well Black Star and Patti, asked me where I got my sweet from and I told them the nurse Medusa gave it to me.

"Well that's weird ,when did she start giving out candy?" Maka asked.

"Maybe she knew kids would get hurt and she bought some sweets to make them happy!" Liz stated.

"We're not five year olds. " Soul said resting his legs on the desk

"Anyways, guys. I'm inviting you for dinner tonight, since Black Star and I wanted to do make it up for Adil. I'm making a Japanese dish called Nikujaga."

"I'm not Japanese so someone explan that to me please." I said.

They laughed and Black Star yelled the answer in my face, blowing my hair backwards. "It's _**MEAT AND POTATOES!**_" he laughed .

"It's really good Adil, you should try it." Eira commented, licking her lips.

0o0

I was walking through the orange ray filled hallways alone, the others were waiting for me outside.

I saw someone come from the corner, and I backed away a bit and smiled softly.

"Well it seems like you don't bump into me anymore." Tatsuo grinned.

His hair and skin, being so pale looked orange at this time of day.

"Yeah, my reflexes are getting better."

"Vielen Dank für die Süßigkeiten. es war gut." he said.

I stared blankly at him for a whole minute while he just smiled.

"Uh..what?"

"Vielen Dank für die Süßigkeiten. es war gut."

He laughed as I tilted my head sideways.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say." I blinked curiously.

"What language are you speaking?"

"Haha, I'm speaking in German, my mom taught me it. I said 'thanks for the was good'"

"You're mom knows German? Cool, and you're welcome."

"Well she IS German."

"You're half German?" I asked wide eyed.

"And Japanese." he nodded.

"Whoa! You're like a _mutant_." the words slipped out of my mouth, and I slapped my hands over it.

"S-sorry ...that slipped." I looked at him worriedly.

He grinned "Don't worry, I get that alot." he ruffled my hair and I turned punk from the touch.

"You should go with the others. I'm going to go look for Fuji and head home.

He's probably flirting with some girls."

I giggled and nodded walking off before I heard him mutter something, in German .

"**Niedlich**."

0oo0

Ahhh omg long chapter_! _

_And this really turned out good, well except for the horror part. _

_That was seriously lame, I have to work on horror scenes or else this story will _**FAILLL**

_ ANYWAY, ugh tell me, how was this chapter?_

_ Was it good? Is there something I'm missing or doing to much of? _

_Like not being detailed or having too much dioluge?_

_ Oh and please tell me how Adil is doing so far? Should she act like this after month? _

_Should she act differently? _

_And Ray and Lucrezia were so sweet in this chapter, I love those two!_

_ I swear Eira is so mean xD jk, god I love her, she's a perfect weapon for my dear little Adil. _

_Fuji ,will never stop flirting, and Tatsuo will torture Adil by talking in different languages so she won't understand. _

_And I'm NOT telling you what that word he said is, u can go search it up if ya want._

_ I just translated it, and pasted lol I wish I knew German , that'd be freakin cool._

_ And I absolutly LOVVVEE EPISODE 32 OF SOUL EATER. EXCALIBUR IS SO AWESOME 3 And I can't believe they actually showed him_** crapping o_e**


	13. Carrots,Bubble Tea and Legends

This...was the** THIRD** time.

"Dammit Eira, open this door! I'm sorry okay?"

I pounded my fists on the grey door.

Yes, Eira, my partner has kicked me out of our apartment.

How oh so sweet of her...

We got into a fight, that led to her saying:

_"I wish I had a better meister."_

And then led me to say:

_"I wish my weapon wasn't so snobby."_

Then which led to me being kicked out and her saying _"Go find a new weapon."_

Yes this was the third time.

The last two times I came back crying and clinging to her feet, begging her to take me back.

Noone was good enough.

Once there was a guy obsessed with astronomy , and a wannabe fortune teller girl, who predicted that in five years I'll be eaten by giant talking pickles.

Today, was Saturday.

And at Shibusen , some kids were there taking extra lessons, or just reading in the Library.

It was a warm day, sunny and the air was flavored with the scent of mixed flowers.

So this is how my problem would be solved.

I would go to the academy, find a weapon, spend a day with them, then ditch and go cry to Eira.

I wonder who'll be my target this time.

I walked on the lively bright streets of my new town.

Most of the buildings were an off white and had red roofs.

As I was walking, humming to myself , I felt a strong force on my head and I fell on the side.

The side of my head was pounding.

It hurt, and I opened my eyes to see a ordinary basketball sitting right next to me.

"Oops, sorry dude." A familiar voice said from above me.

The person's shadow covered my form and they picked up the basketball.

I glared up at the person who just indicated me as a guy.

"Whoa! Adil? Oh I thought you were-" Black Star snorted and clutched his purple long-sleeved covered stomach. "You _sure_ aren't developed!"

I screamed embarrassed and hit him on the head, not noticing others come from the basketball court to see the scene.

"Stupid blue haired **pervert**!" he continued to laugh.

"Eira kicked you out again." Maka stated,rather than asked.

She wore pink pants and a black T-shirt .

"...No." I lied, looking at them.

"Liar,liar,pants on fire!" Patti sang and pointed a finger at me, next to Tsubaki.

"Okay yeah, I'm going to Shibusen to go find a weapon." I grumbled , as Black Star was trying to shoo a fly away.

"Then she'll go crying to Eira at the end of the day..." Soul mumbled, his hands in the blue pants he wore.

"I will NOT!" I crossed my arms over my green hoodie, and raised my nose up high in the air.

My eyes snapped open and I grinned.

"Oo, instead can I join your game?" I said hopefully.

"Sorry, no. You suck at basketball. You're too small to shoot the ball." Black Star spun the ball like a pro, on his middle finger, and rolled it across his arms and shoulders to the other middle finger.

"Hey that's not fair, everytime I get the ball and try to shoot, you,Patti, and Soul attack me like I'm a piece of meat!" I stomped my brown sneaker covered foot on the cement ground and clenched my fists under my hips.

Patti laughed at the remark, while the mature ones being Maka,Liz and Tsubaki sighed quietly.

Soul just yawned, tired of the talking.

"Where's Kid?" I asked, not seeing him with the whole group.

"School." Liz and Patti said, simultaneously.

"Well, okay gotta go, bye guys see you later!"

"Bye." they said simeltaounesly.

I nodded and headed there, after saying goodbye to my friends.

It took a while to reach to the academy because Eira's place was all the way at the bottom of the city.

As I entered the school area I spotted an all too familiar black and white suit.

"Hey! Kid!" I exclaimed running up to him, my hood flying up and down , as I did.

He turned around, his hands in his pant's pockets," Oh good morning Adil. Is there something you need?"

"Yeah, I figured since your Shinigami-sama's son you'd know some files about weapons without meisters? I need to find one." I asked.

"Ehm, I'm sure he'd know without looking at the files. Eira kicked you out didn't she?" He made a gesture to follow him.

"Wh-...why does everyone...y'know what nevermind." I crossed my arms and raised my face to the sky with an angry face.

We walked under the red torii that were aligned perfectly and led to The Death Room.

"Oh hello! Hello,Kid. Adil. How are you doing this morning?" he asked happily, bouncing slightly.

I smiled at his bashfullness. He was such a good role model.

"Father, Adil wanted to know if there are any weapons that need a meister at the moment." Kid remarked.

"Eira kicked you out again." His father stated.

I gaped at him, and then looked away with a huff.

"Well I'm sorry, there aren't any at the moment but.." he moved while he spoke, and I followed him and looked up with a hopeful face.

"Yeah,yeah? What? What is it, sir?"

"There is this weapon down in the library, I'm sure Kiddo here knows him."

Kids face scrunched up ," You don't mean...?"

" I do. Now please Kid go show Adil, our guest." he pushed us out with his big white hands. Kid had a nerve on his forehead and he stomped to the library, me following wondering what got him so mad.

The library doors were opened dramatically by the boy, and many people peered at us, forgetting their books.

"So, where is this guy?" I looked around trying to spot the stranger. All I saw was normal students, reading or looking through the mass of organized colorful books that were neatly stacked on the overly large wooden shelves.

My eyes stopped and they landed on a white...thing.

It was spinning a white cane around in a circle and dancing on the tables.

It had a long pointy snout, big beady black eyes, and rabbit feet.

It was wearing a long top hat and a dress shirt.

But no pants.

And...it was all white.

"What in the name of goat poop is he doing here?" Kid uttered disgusted.

"What the heck is he?"

"I have no idea, but that's the weapon my father was talking about,Excalibur. He's the legendary holy sword."

"That much praise and it's meister-less? I don't get it...?" I scratched my cheek and raised an eyebrow.

"You'll soon find out..." He grumbled, and we noticed the white creature staring at us.

"Oh that thing is so cute!" I gushed as Kid stared horrified at me.

"It is anything but 'cute'!" He spat.

The thing came walking to us, and as it's feet touched the ground there were these squeak noises.

"I hear you want to be my meister, is that correct?" it pointed the cane in my face.

"Whoa...deep voice, for such a small thing." I snorted, covering my mouth.

This irked him and he pointed the cane closer,"FOOL!"

"The hell is your problem, get that cane out of my face." I made an angry expression, glaring at the rabbit feet creature.

He took a hold of his white cane with both finger-less arms.

"My legend began in the twelfth century." he patted one of his feet in the shiny tiled floor.

I stared blankly at him" Um..._okay_?"

Kid walked away ,patting my shoulder.

"Do you want to hear my legend?"

"Uh later...my names Adil and I-"

"FOOL!" he poked my nose with the cane.

"Shhh!" many students put their fingers on their lips, and glared.

I stared suspiciously at this so called 'holy sword.'

"I'm not a-"

"FOOL!"

"Can you just shut up and let me-"

"FOOL!"

"You know what, crap for brains? Screw you, I'd rather be weapon-less." I walked away, stomping, and glaring at the large fancy library doors.

"Shhh!"

Dang, that guy was BEYOND annoying, and I barely knew him for five minutes.

I felt a yank on my hoodie, and I was choked backwards.

I fell on my head then flipped backwards ,landing on my stomach.

"I'll kill you..." I muttered angrily ,through the pain. He stood up on my head,and patted the end of the cane on my skull

" My mornings begin with a cup of coffee with cream."

"I don't give a hell if your mornings start with dog shit, get off my head, you freak" I grabbed it's rabbit foot and threw him off, to the side.

He jumped like an acrobat and landed perfectly. "You want to be my meister? You have to complete one thousand provisions in order for me-"

"I don't want-"

"FOOL! How dare you interrupt the great Excalibur."

Now he sounds like Black Star...

I ran away as fast as I could out the library, and outside of the school.

My eyebrow twitched. Okay well, no weapon for me... I'll just go hang out with Kid.

I went inside praying to dear god that I wouldn't run into the white alien.

I'd hide anywhere to escape that retarded thing.

Well...except the boy's bathroom and locker room.

A pat in my shoulder made me turn around," You couldn't handle him?"

I opened my mouth , eyes closed,shaped like 'u's , and my index finger raised to the side of my face,to say something .

"There you are, my dear friends. Do you want to hear my legend?" This made us pale.

Kid and I ran away quickly, leaving Excalibur rambling about his past.

We stopped by the cafeteria and panted.

I looked back , my bangs in my face. "Did we lose him?" I asked hopefully

"Yes, thank-"

"You will provide one thousand provisions, in order to become my meister." he was there,standing in glory in the middle of the empty hallway.

I clenched my teeth and had a worried expression on my face," Leave me alone,I don't want to be your meister!"

"Task number one; Every morning I begin with a cup of coffee." Kid and I ran again,this time further,and in a closet.

"Too...annoying..." I gasped.

" A refreshing morning begins with a refreshing greeting."

Kids were passing by a closed door, and were startled when they heard a high pitched scream, coming from inside the closet.

The door opened and it revealed the scene.

I clenched my ,vein popping, fist around Excalibur's snout like thing, and I threw him across the hallway, a nervous looking Kid behind me.

He hurlled through the air, but right before crashing to the wall, he used his cane to grab a student's neck and he twisted and faced us.

"Fools! Rule number one-hundred and seventy-two , seek harmony seek it thus."

I looked back at Kid with an overexagerated expression," _MAKE IT STOP_!"

I couldn't take it anymore!

I sped off to anywhere but there.

I found a familiar door, opened it and layer my back against it, then slid down slowly.

"Oh, hello, Adil. What brings you here?" I looked up and saw the school nurse.

"Uh,sorry. I ran away from this annoying person and I just happen to crash here if you don't mind." She turned around, her back facing me

"Oh no no, I don't mind at all. Would you care for a treat?" She held a few colorful lollypops in her hand and smiled.

"No thanks, I don't like hard candy anyway." I said.

"Oh but I'm SURE you'd like these! They're really delicious, everyone got one in he school...even the teachers." she waved them infront of my face.

"Seriously, no thanks." I looked weirdly at her dark expression, but it vanished after a second.

"Oh well looks like I have to get other types of candy then. I'm a little busy now, Adil. Can you come back another time?" I blinked and nodded, and as I opened the door I was met with Lucrezia who had a cut on her face.

It want that major but it needed cleaning fast.

"Oh hey Lucrezia."

"Hi,Adil." she walked past me and let the nurse examine it.

"You two know eachother?" she smiled more at Lucrezia.

"Yeah...anyways bye,I'll see you tomorrow Lucrezia!"I closed the door behind me and turned and froze.

"Rule six hundred and sixty-seven Always praise Excalibur!"

The next thing I knew I was running through the streets of Death City.

I ran fast, so fast I didn't see Liz in front of me looking at me strangely.

She side stepped as I ran past her, but she grabbed my green hoodie, and yanked me up.

"Whoa whoa whoa,what's gotten into you?" she put a hand on her hip.

She wore a pink tanktop and white jeans.

"It's nothing, just some annoying guy at school." I panted , as she put me down on the ground.

I fell to my knees, and gave a relieved sigh. I heard footsteps of others behind me.

"Do we know him?" Maka said from behind me," Oh is he that new weapon of yours?"

I turned around, still on my knees, and breathed in.

"His name is-"

"FOOL! Rule sixty five, Always let me introduce myself." a white cane appeared by my face.

The others stared at the white creature, surprised.

"Ughh...not him again." Black Star made the same face that Kid made when his father mention Excalibur.

"This thing won't stop following me!" I clung to Tsubaki for safety.

"Tell it to go!"

"It's that weird looking alien again!" Patti exclaimed laughing and pointing at Excalibur.

"Hey have you been stalking my friend you white freak?" Black star got close to Excalibur's face, and rolled one of his purple sleeves up,"Hey Adil, do you want me to give this pervert a piece of old Black Star?"

"Black Star don't get into fights now!" Tsubaki scolded holding the back collar of his purple shirt.

"Fool!" He pointed the cane in Black Star's face.

"Get that cane out my face." The bluenette had a dangerous look on his face.

"Do you want to hear my legend?"

"Move that cane bastard." Our ninja friend knocked the cane out of Excalibur's hand. We watched in silence as it flew high and landed in a tree. We looked back at Excalibur slowly, and he still stared at his cane blankly.

His head snapped back to Black Star and be had a murderous glint in them.

"Hya!" he jumped in the air and kicked Black Star's head on the ground.

After hurting the blue haired boy he skipped to the rescue, of his cane.

"Ditch!" Maka screamed, and we all ran away before Excalibur noticed us.

We ran north west, losing him.

"Guys,Patti and I need to go meet up with Kid at the said at twelve we have to meet there." Liz remarked.

"Have fun with the Alien!" Patti squeaked following her sister to Shibusen.

"Me and Tsubaki need to train! So we'll see you later!" Black Star and Tsubaki also left. He's so full of himself that he broke the English rule, of putting yourself last when talking.

"Don't leave me!" I clung to Maka's arm.

She laughed "We're not going to leave you. Come with Soul and I to Culture Cafe."

"What's that?" I asked ,letting go. "

"It's a restaurant with dishes from all over the world. Y'know Swedish, Mexican,Egyptian,Vietnamese,Austrailian" Soul explained.

I nodded and followed them through the hot dry air.

It was a small restaurant , made of grey bricks on the outside and porcelain on the inside.

Since it was a multi cultures restaurant they had lots of decorations from different countries..

They had red Chinese lanterns, flags, and paintings.

They had fake cherry blossom trees, on the corners of the building, and a small plastic model of the Eiffel tower by the entrance.

We sat on a red leather couch, and looked through the menus that were on the table.

A few girls passed by our table and giggled at the annoyed Soul. Maka sent a furious glare at them, getting her book ready.

"This is really weird, I don't know any of this stuff, how am I gonna order?" I looked at the pictures of meals and shuddered.

"Well I'm gonna get some sushi, and eggrolls and vegetable rice." Maka said smiling setting down her menu.

"You eat sushi? That's gross Maka." I said staring at the picture of the Japanese dish.

"It has raw meat in it, I'd never put that in my mouth."

She laughed," It's actually not that bad."

"Hey Maka I thought you hated raw meat?" Soul raised an eyebrow, his menu covering half of his face. The orange shirt and black leather jacket wearing boy ushered the waiter to our table.

"I'm going to force myself to like it." Maka remarked.

"Yeah cuz Soul likes raw-oomf" she jabbed her elbow hard in my stomach, and I curled into a ball, my face on the table and clutched my tummy.

Soul looked at the waiter,"I'll get the Italian spaghetti and iced tea."

The French looking waiter looked at Maka after writing down Soul's order ," And you miss?"

"Some sushi and eggrolls. And the vegetable rice."

"I'll have what he wants, but water instead." I was craving spaghetti, after Soul mentioned it.

"Okay is that all?"

"Yea-" our albino friend was cut off.

"Rule three-hundred and forty nine You must never violate my food preferences."

Our heads jerked to the left to see Excalibur sitting comfortably next to me.

"What the hell are you-"

"FOOL! I will have the vegetable rice." he fixed his hat.

"He's not with us, don't get the or...der." the stupid waiter was gone.

I slammed my fist on the table and glared at the alien ," You aren't supposed to be here!"

"Fool! Rule two hundred and two ,The highest class toilet must be prepared"

"Too bad,geezer. This restaurant has only the normal bathrooms so that's you're only choice if you wanna crap." Soul pointed his thumb over his shoulder with a glare.

Maka shoved Soul's shoulder. "Soul! Don't say that when we're about to eat! We might lose our appetites!"

We stayed quiet after that, listening to the utensils clatter and people talking.

There was a small popping noise, coming from Excalibur.

We stared at him suspiciously.

"Did you just..._fart_?" Maka's eye twitched.

Since I was the closest to him I smelt it first.

My eyes widened and I gagged and choked .

I covered my nose with my sleeve and glared at the white creature.

"Ugh dude, _not_ cool." Soul gave him a dirty look.

Our food finally arrived and we waited until it cooled down a bit

. With his cane, Excalibur swiped the plate in the air and the boiling hot rice flew on Soul's face.

He shrieked and ran in circles, then wiped his face with his hands and scowled at Excalibur.

"Rule two-hundred and seventy-eight You must never permit carrots in my meals."

"This guy is really starting to piss me off." Soul growled.

Maka sighed and stared at her food," Just finish your meals and we'll leave him."

Excalibur told the waiter to get him another dish, one without carrots.

And when we finished ,Excalibur's food came.

"Wait up my friends." He stated at us as we walked away from the restaurant .

"See ya." Maka laughed.

"Bye!" I giggled.

"Good ridance." Soul grumbled.

"Hey, sorry Adil, but me and Soul have to go."

"Ah,..okay whatever bye.."

Maka and Soul walked off leaving me to do nothing.

I couldn't go back to the apartment.

The sun still didn't go down.

I decided I'd walk a bit around town.

My brown shoes padded against the mosaic like tiles of Death City.

I stared at the bystanders that were selling unnessessary items, such as plastic toys, lollipops, and headbands.

"Hey,hey well wad'ya know? We meet with the princess." I turned and saw Fuji and Tatsuo, who were dressed in tshirts and shorts.

"Hey guys." I smiled and walked over to them.

"How've you been? Why are you out here alone? Is Eira around?" Tatsuo peered around.

"I've been...fine, thanks." I thought of Excalibur," No she isn't, she kicked me out. And I have no one to hang out with." I murmured.

"My little princess kicked you out? _Ohhoho_, that's my girl, tough and strong." Fuji drooled slightly and I rolled my eyes.

Tatsuo laughed at his friend," Why don't you hang out with us for the day? We haven't spent time together alot."

Fuji snickered," I'll leave you two love birds alone. I'm gonna go to Culture Cafe to get some bubble tea. You want Tater-Tots?" he used his nickname for Tatsuo.

"Yeah get me the coconut one." he replied.

"Hey chick, you want?" Fuji yelled walking away.

"No thanks!" Tatsuo and I walked along the streets of the city talking.

"I heard you had a mission." I gazed boredly at some doves that were flying in circles in the air.

"Yeah ,we barely lived after that. Damn , I'm still bruised." He laughed rubbing his shoulder.

"Get well soon." I smiled and he nodded smiling softly.

"So, uh, tell me more about yourself. You know a bit about me but I still don't know anything about you." I kicked some pebbles.

"What do you know about me?" he stopped and leaned on the wall, hands in pockets.

"Well, I know your half Japanese and German. I know your mom is from Germany, and you know it a little bit. Um, you're a new student like me. You like to wear dark clothing, and that choker on your neck." I pointed." What's it for anyway?"

"To keep girls from choking me from behind."

I glared at him, jealousy burning in my blue eyes.

He stared at me and blinked " Is there something wrong?"

I snapped from my thoughts," Eh..nothing sorry." I looked away awkwardly.

"What do you want to know about me then?"

"I dunno. How was your life before you cane here, to Shibusen I mean."

"Well, I was raised by my parents untill the age of ten. They both died in a car accident. After that I lived with my grandfather. A year later he died, and I became the owner of the house. I had a weapon before Fuji. He was a two handed sword. He left because he couldn't take my quiet personality. The closest friends I have here are Fuji,Soul, and Kid. I like reading about historical events when I'm bored. Favorite genre is horror and mystery. I hate spaghetti and coke."

I glared at him again, and he gave me a strange look.

"I love spaghetti!" I stated.

He laughed and continued " Anyway, I love cats. I wish I had one but due to the missions and work I can't. I guess that's all."

"Well you're an interesting person." I said looking at the exhausted Fuji who came running to us with two big cups of cold bubble tea.

"Where the hell did you go? I was looking everywhere for you!" he handed Tatsuo his drink and wiped his sweaty brow.

"Dude there's this thing in that restaurant that wouldn't stop saying 'Do you want to hear my legend?'" Fuji sipped his drink with a bored expression then got all serious again ," And he made all the pretty girls there stare at me like I was some loser!"

"Sad..." Tatsuo murmured.

"Shut up Hope! You aren't a romantic unlike myself," he grinned cockily," So you don't understand! And Adil, when you two grow up and marry make sure to let him watch romantic movies so he-" He was cut off when Tatsuo splashed his drink on his head,

" Dude seriously shut up!" His face was a light scarlet, and he looked like he was going to strangle him.

I turned pink and tried my best to ignore the comment he said.

"Ah, in my old days,Young love was very common."

Tatsuo stopped in mid punch, and Fuji stopped in mid defense and they looked at Excalibur.

"It's that _**thing**_!" Fuji pointed his straw at Excalibur with a disgusted scowl.

"What do you want now? **Go away**, already!" I glared at at the holy sword with squinted eyes.

"Rule six-hundered and seventy nine I must always have a dehumidifier in my room."

The boys just looked at him weirdly," Uhm ...we **_really_** don't care."

"Rule five-hundred and seventy three You're to always stay three steps behind me while walking."

"Is this thing like mental or something." Fuji snorted while drinking his banana flavored drink.

"**FOOL**!" Excalibur's cane went flying at the brown haired boy's drink.

"What the hell? You owe me a drink, _mothe_-" Tatsuo grabbed his shirt and walked away with me following.

Excalibur skipped behind us,"Rule five-hundred and seventy three You're to always stay three steps behind me while walking."

0o0

It was sunset and Tatsuo and Fuji had to leave before Fuji killed Excalibur.

I was walking home ,my black hair reflecting the orange glares from the sun.

I was pissed because Excalibur ruined my day.

I was walking with my hands in my brown pants, and eyes closed, with Excalibur behind me.

"Rule five-hundred and seventy three You're to always stay three steps behind me while walking." I ignored him and continued walking through the empty orange ray filled streets.

I looked up at the familiar brown brick building, with an opening and a long staircase that led to the apartments.

Mine's was on the fifth floor.

Excalibur was humming in the evaluator that I was in.

"Shut-"

"FOOL!Rule fifty eight, When I'm humming a tune to myself, you must not speak!" His cane was at my face again and I resisted the urge to break it into several different pieces.

I knocked on the grey door and a smug Eira opened.

"AH i see you came back, like the last times? Did ya miss me? Who was the loser this time?"

I walked in ignoring her comments.

She stared at Excalibur ," What the hell is this animal? Adil, you didn't buy this did you?"

"FOOL! how dare you call me an animal."

"Get that cane out of my face or I'll rip your face off." she threatened.

I sat on the orange couch, staring amusedly at the fight.

"Pick a number , one to twelve."

"Oh so now we're doing math?"

"In the afternoons I have a cup of tea."he stated out of the blue.

Eira stared blankly at him before pointing her finger to the door," Out of my house."

"Rule six-hundred and sixty seven ,Always praise Excalibur!"

"That's it, no more nice Eira."

I laughed and watched as she grabbed his snout and threw him out of the open window.

"I'll be waiting for you, Adil!"

I breathed out a relieved sigh and began telling Eira of my adventure today.

0o0

_Okay let's get this straight, NOW. _

_Next chapter will start the whole climax thing, okay?_

_ But I think I'm going too fast with the story._

_ You might get confused in the next chapters but don't worry everything will be cleared up in the end. _

_So what do you think?_

_ Am I going to fast and need more fillers?_

_ Or should I just start the beginning of the climax part? _

_I know what to do about the whole Medusa thing now. But I'm still confused about the Arachnephobia part.I dont know what to do with er and the others._

_After the whole Medusa part, I'll make a sequal to this story. And I need creative ideas about Arachnephobia. Give me ideas after the problem with medusa ,because you'll see how I twisted the story. _

_I dont want this story to have the same plot as the original one,so I mashed it up a bit and added a few stuff. _

_Ahhh anyways Did you see the pictures of this story? If not, they're on my profile._

_ **Ipokeyouroar**- That's really nice to hear! I'm so happy that you like it! Yes please if you don't mind, I want to see how others think Adil looks like! A yoyo? That's creative and uncommon, go ahead and make the story! I'll be supporting you :D_

_ **KittyAttack**-Teach me Gerrrmmmaaan! XD _

_**WickedlyMe**- lol thank you, and later in the story you'll find out what the noise was!_

_ **Purple-eyed Devil**- Yeah they really did show him pooping! Lmao there was a 'splash' too! I agree, I type on my itouch and sometimes it changes words by itself that's why you see 'cane' alot when it's supposed to be 'came' , I love the all the OCs in this story 3 _

_**Digital Dreamer **-Aww yesss, chp 12 was superme FLUFF!_

And if youre wondering what i think Lucrezia looks like, its** Aisa Himegami**, from the anime 'Toaru Majutsu no Index'

_ **ShadowZaku205**- Lmao , why? He doesn't act like my Ray? XD I'm glad you actually told others about this story, that means alot to me so thanks!_


	14. Crona

.  
"Disgusting! This picture is hideously disgusting." The relative peace in the classroom was momentarily disrupted by a loud, booming voice. For once, it was not Black*Star, nor was it one of the many girls. No, this time, it was Death the Kid.

Indignity flooded my mind, and I teared up a bit, exclaiming rather loudly, "Kid you jerk! Do you know how many hours I spent trying to make this?" I yelled at the black and white haired boy, glaring for all it was worth through my tears.

"No, it won't simply do! It's just not symmetrical! I'm going to burn it." Kid got a lighter from nowhere (I had no clue how he did that) and I shrieked, grabbing the paper from his hands and clutched it to my chest like a mother would her child. We were attracting stares, I noted.

"I swear this is the last time I'll pair up with you on a soul project! You don't let me do anything! And you yelled at me for printing only one of every picture!" I scowled, my eyes narrowing as I checked the paper for any damage. Nothing, thankfully.

"I already TOLD you, print two of each so we can glue them on each side so it's perfectly symmetrical!" He yelled pointing his index finger at a picture of a pink soul. Again with the symmetry? I looked to out project, scowling again.

Our cardboard project was sitting on the desk of the classroom, in it's all symmetrical glory.

For Professor Stein's class that we had to do a project about souls, just to let the information stick a bit longer in our heads. It worked, in theory. But then again, theory didn't involve a certain Shinigami's obsession. Why had I chosen him? Oh, for a number of reasons.

I picked Kid because of a few things.

1- The project is optional and Eira, of course, didn't want to do it. Damn her.

2- Maka forced Soul to work with her, so I couldn't pair up with her. Didn't blame her.

3-There was no way I'd work with Black Star, he would have made me do all the work and say something like 'Stars like me don't do projects'... How did Tsubaki handle him so well?

4-Kid was the last choice, since Tater Tots and Fuji didn't do it, and neither did Lucrezia and Ray.

So I was stuck with the OCD boy.

"Really guys, I don't see why you waste your time on that." Liz said, preoccupied in painting her nails a pretty red.

Patti laughed, as Kid tried to grab the 'asymmetrical' picture of a blue soul that I drew. I kept it out of his reach, fearing the lighter and bending over backwards over the desk to keep it out of reach.

"Give it to me!" He roared, a crazy look on his face, "I will not allow such trash on our project!"

Eira was lazily gazing at us, and eating a hotdog she stole from the cafeteria. I shot a glare at her, and she smirked after swallowing, sticking her tongue out as if saying 'Haha, that's what you get.'

Lucrezia was talking to Tsubaki, whose project was already done. Lucky...

Black*Star was showing off and talking to Kilik, Harvar, and Ox. I faintly wondered if he really would have been that bad, compared to Kid.

Soul, Tatsuo, and Fuji were all talking, seats above us.

Ray was sitting alone, afraid to go by Lucrezia, who was surrounded by girls.

He was wearing his usual orange t-shirt and brown pants. The white cap was always on his head, covering the messy cinnamon hair.

Finally giving in with a sigh, I pushed Kid back, looking at it. I gave up the picture, and he burned it.

It turned to ash, and he blew it smugly, eyeing me.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't really care anymore.

I looked at the white cardboard again.

There at the top was 'Soul' written, by Kid, in black permanent marker. The letters flowed beautifully, in a lovely calligraphy I was almost certain he learned from Shinigami-sama. The end result made the word perfectly symmetrical.

He took approximately an hour and half to write that. Most of the morning, gone for four letters. I twitched, just thinking about it.

Then in the middle there were two sheets of paper, with information on souls printed on it.

Kid insisted that he would write it, and I panicked.

If it took him an hour and half to wrote a four lettered word, who knew how long he'd take to write a two page essay. It ended up being a lot shorter then I thought, but still took longer then it should have.

And on the sides of the cardboard, that could flip outwardly and inwardly had pictures of a pink soul on the top and a blue soul on the right.

Both souls were different in shape, color, and size.

"Okay do you want to put decorations or something? It looks a little simple and blank." I imagined colorful marker lines on the edges of the rectangle. It would have looked rather pretty.

"No! Don't touch it! It looks perfect the way it is." Kid snatched the medium sized poster and glared at me, threateningly. I swore, I could see sparks flying from those yellow orbs.

"Well geez,don't blame ME if we get a zero on creativity." I mumbled and picked my nails, staring blankly at him.

Our teacher came in, and as usual tripped over the threshold. I glanced at Eira, who was laughing silently behind her hand. Several others were laughing more openly. Picking up the chair, Stein continued on his way, clapping his hands to gather everyone's attention.

After he got settled and all, "Class, we will be having a new student today. He's a shy type so be nice to him, understood?" Stein smirked, twisting the bolt on his head.

And right on cue a pink haired boy walked in the classroom.

His right hand clutched his left elbow, and he wore a black dress (he's a boy?), the cuffs being white and buttoned. It looked rather old fashioned, I thought. Almost like something a child from the 19th century would wear.

His shoes matched the dress he wore.

His hairstyle was a bit strange. The back was neck length, and it was all uneven and choppy. He had blunt bangs, and a few v bangs. If I didn't know better, I would have thought he was a girl. Even now, I was not entirely sure he was really a boy...

Kid would have thought 'Such asymmetrical hair!'

"Introduce yourself." Stein said eyeing the shy boy.

"M-my name is Crona. It's nice to meet you all." he didn't make eye contact with anyone.

"Please go have a seat." he took out a lighter and lit his cigarette.

I noticed Lucrezia ushering him to sit next to her. She was smiling brightly.

Ray was staring at the two in confusion, probably wondering if they knew each other.

He eyed Crona suspiciously, then got back to staring at his book. The pink haired boy seemed to blush, grey tingeing his cheeks, (odd) and went to sit down where there were few people.

Stein started talking about the project that he assigned for us, and had the people who did it go in front of the class and present it. I gulped.

When it was Kid and my turn, he took about three whole minutes to straighten out the board, so it sat on the desk perfectly. Oh man, this was going to suck. Only another five minutes, and our presentation was done, although the young Shinigami kept adjusting the posterboard in the middle of his lines.

Stein scribbled a few things on a notebook he had. It was probably the points each of us had earned for his class.

The bell rang and the class just about jumped up, rushing out for lunch time. The only time I had fun in Shibusen.

I was walking with Tatsuo, while Fuji flirted with Eira.

She looked blankly at him, not caring for a word that spilled from his mouth. I swear, I saw a vein starting to form on the weapon's forehead.

"Wonder what Crona is like. He seems nice." I told the albino, who was wearing a white hoodie, a black t-shirt under with a lightbulb on the front and pale blue jeans.

"I guess." he yawned. "I need some Dr pepper." he stretched his arms high and cracked his neck. I laughed.  
"Soda isn't good for your teeth y'know." I stated eyeing him from the corner of my eye.

"Last time I checked you weren't my dentist." he laughed loudly as I gave him a dry look which broke into a smile.

"I-"

"Well that's a good thing! If he wasn't the shy type, people would've been talking about him, and he would've taken all the attention from me!" Black*Star informed Soul loudly from behind us, "I swear the dude looks messed up, I think he's mental."

I felt a chill, and looked back to see Soul's Meister, a book in hand and her emerald eyes shadowed. "Hey Maka-"

"MAKA CHOP!" Her black leather covered book slammed into the bluenette's head, the ninja hitting the floor with a slam.

"You shouldn't make fun of people Black Star. It's not nice." The Meister informed, a seemingly innocent smile on her face. It only served to creep the others out, which was probably her intention.

Soul looked lazily at Black*Star, who was clutching his aching head, and glaring at Maka.

Tsubaki was beside Maka, and scolding Black*Star silently.

Kid, Patti, and Liz would've been in the cafeteria by now.

In the creme and burgundy colored cafeteria, we, as in my friends and I, sat on a wide table that fit most of us.

Some had to squish themselves together to make room for the rest.

It was hot dog and hamburger day, and Eira, Soul, and Black*Star grabbed as many as they could on their trays. All of them seemed to be full on Foodies, which surprised me coming from Eira.

They also had different flavored soda with them.

There was mango, grape and pineapple.

I stared at my burger that was layered with lettuce, tomato and pickles.

Last time I ate a burger was the second day I met Kid and his partners, I recalled suddenly.

It only felt like yesterday. And about four months have passed and I got closer to Eira, Fuji, Tatsuo, Maka and Tsubaki.

I would usually spend time with Liz and Patti, those two had a special connection towards me, that the others didn't have.

And Kid. Those three were my first friends, and I got used to them the fastest compared to the others.

Black*Star and Fuji were laughing and joking, while Tatsuo and Tsubaki were talking about Japan.

Both of them were from there so they had a lot to talk about.

They were also talking in Japanese so I had absolutely no clue what they were saying. I simply assumed, 'cause I heard the name of the country a few times.

The cafeteria was loud, as usual. Kids were talking with their friends, either about life or school.

I was sitting next to Patti, who forced me to watch her make a giraffe with the mustard on her burger.

"Th-that's pretty good." I muttered staring at the realistic looking mustard giraffe.

How was it possible that it looked realistic, I have no idea.

She harshly slammed the top bun over the burger, with a loud scream, and held it with her two hands.

I watched in horror as she opened her mouth wide, and I swear I saw the tip of her teeth sparkle before she bit into the sandwich, like a snake would to it.

I shivered and looked away, utterly terrified. I still didn't understand that girl...!

"Hey does Lucrezia know that kid from somewhere? She seems to be enjoying his company." Maka stated as everyone went quiet, except Black*Star who was showing Soul, that he could balance a fork on his nose.

Most of us glanced to the right where Crona, Lucrezia and a jealous-looking Ray were sitting on a table.

They were talking and smiling ignoring everyone, for the exception of Ray.

"It's nice to know he has a friend." Tsubaki picked at her hot dog. "Most people who came here always were alone."

"He looked so scared when he came in the class." Liz said, pitying the pink haired boy. "And why's he wearing a dress? He should be wearing something more comfortable than that."

"Or, you know, something that a boy should actually wear." Eira added, ripping apart her burger with a vengeance.

"Ray looks jealous." Fuji pointed out, taking a gulp of his banana flavored drink.

Kid threw his fries at Patti's tray, "Absolutely disgusting! These fries aren't symmetrical at all!"

He eyed them so harshly, that I felt relieved I wasn't in their position.

"It's because they're curly fries." Tatsuo remarked smiling at the OCD boy.

He didn't mind his outbursts as did some. He said it was what made Kid, Kid.

It was his thing, and Tatsuo respected that, something that I admire from the albino.

"Yay! More fries!" Patti giggled stuffing the fried potatoes in her mouth greedily.

"Oh my god! I'm so bored!" Eira said huffing and slammed her forehead on the table. I stared at her empty tray, wondering just where she put all that food.

She covered her head with her red sleeve covered hands, and groaned.

"Don't kill yourself." I mumbled, used to the tomboy's complaints.

"Adil, we seriously have to get movies or something when we go back home. I'm sick of watching lame TV shows. They're not even funny." She yawned looking at her watch.

The amethyst and silver ring on her hand sparkled in the sunlight.

Soul yawned loudly while Black*Star was telling us his future plans of making Tsubaki a Death Scythe.

The bluenette, who was on the table story-telling ever so dramatically, a few times knocking food in our laps, stopped in mid-sentence and stared at the scene that sucked all drops of attention from him.

It was Crona, with a black and white creature that came from his back and laid on his head. Confusion filled me at the site of it. Of all the strange things I had seen here so far, that just about topped it. It didn't scare me, and I figured it was normal for a world like this one.

It wasn't big, in fact it was just slightly bigger than his head.

Students were surrounding Lucrezia's table, all gawking shocked and impressed at the thing.

I mean, seriously. Giant pigs with angel wings could crash through Shibusen walls and I wouldn't be surprised.

Maybe I'll faint and have a mini heart attack or something, but I'd still be un-surprised.

Black*Star angrily stomped his foot on the table, "Hey, HEY! Why are you looking at that freak, you should be looking at me, the one who'll transcend God!"

Soul stared at him blankly and then the students.

He was ignored and his ego was crushed.

He startled most of us by leaping to Crona's table, eyes red with fury, not literally.

We all sighed thinking the same thing.

He was going to fight Crona.

The kids that were surrounding the said table, immediately went quiet as Black*Star began pointing a finger at the frightened-looking Crona.

"Pinky, I challenge you to a fight!" He crouched to his level and glared.

"Who the heck are you, squirt?" The black thing reached over Chrona's head, punching Black*Star, who then got ticked off.

The bluenette punched it back angrily.

"What the hell is that thing! And I'm Black*Star! I'll surpass God!" he laughed that Black*Star laugh, that could never be mistaken for anything else.

"W-why do want to fight me? I didn't do anything wrong..." we heard the pink haired boy murmur. I felt a bit bad for him, actually.

"Black*Star, just back away from him. You don't have to fight every new student, y'know." Lucrezia said, irked by his actions, and glaring at the bluenette.

"I disagree, I think Black*Star SHOULD fight him. Let's all see what he's capable of." Ray glared at Crona while everyone else stared at him in mild shock.

"Man, Ray. I guess you aren't a loser after all. After this, you'll get my autograph!" He walked at the end of the table, and jumped on the floor.

"Come on, Crona. Are you afraid?" Black Star smirked as Crona got up.

"Should we go get the idiot?" Eira lazily munched on her fries.

"I agree with Ray, I wanna see what exactly Crona can do. And that thing on his back, what is that?" Maka stood up, leaving her tray on the table.

"This is so uncool." Soul murmured as the rest stood up, leaving him behind.

"Come on Soul!" Maka yelled.

He sighed and stood up, hands in his brown pants pockets, and hunched a bit, giving him this cool stature.

Not a lot of kids came, maybe two or three, excluding us.

We ran into Sid while going outside and he agreed to be the proctor.

The wind blew wildly, getting our hair in our eyes.

"No weapons?" Sid asked.

"Nope." Black*Star grinned.

Crona looked really nervous, he held his left elbow with his right hand, and kept his head down, not looking at Black*Star.

"Well if you're just gonna stand there looking messed up," Black*Star smirked, seeming to disappear, coming into vision just before punching Crona in the gut. I heard the impact from where I stood. Didn't sound pretty. "Then I'll go first."

The pink haired boy stumbled back, and got up quickly.

He backed away from Black*Star, looking utterly terrified.

"Dude seriously what's up with you?" Black*Star asked, before he lunged at him again.

"Dammit, Crona! Get it together!" The black human-like shape formed from Crona's back, barking out his order.

As Black*Star aimed a punch at Crona, he ducked, the black creature catching it and began pummeling his head.

He backed away shocked, rubbing his head where the thing's fists had hit. It couldn't have had that much strength, could it? "If we're gonna fight let that mutant of yours shut up and disappear!"

From the sidelines we stared at the fight also confused.

"Lucrezia, do you know that boy?" Tsubaki asked.

Some of us looked at her and glanced back at us momentarily then looked at fight.

"He's my adopted brother."

We stared at her shocked, "You never told me about him!" Ray pouted angrily.

"So if he's your adopted brother, where was he all the time?" Ray pointed out.

She sighed, "He was living with my father before I came here. I came to Shibusen before him because due to the incident if my mother, who was killed by a witch, I came here to be a meister. So I could protect Crona and my father. I met Crona about three years ago. His parents were also killed by a witch so my father took him in."

There was something strange in her eyes as she said that, something I couldn't quite tell.

"Oh, poor Crona." Maka said gazing at him.

Lucrezia kept staring at the gift blankly, not looking back to us.

"So what's that thing on his back?" Soul calmly asked, a bit rudely too. Maka glared at him, and I was a bit glad that she didn't have her book on her.

"That thing is Ragnarok. The witch that killed his parents experimented on him, before my father found him. We still didn't know how the witch did it. Not even Crona knows. He doesn't like talking about it, so don't bring it up." She said, bitterness coloring her voice.

"Hey, Sid that's not fair! He's using that mutant to block my attacks!" Black Star growled pointing his finger at Ragnarok, who was blowing raspberries at him.

Sid, who also heard what Lucrezia said, sighed.

"Crona if you can, don't let Ragnarok interfere."

"I-I'm sorry."

"What's there to be sorry about Crona!" Ragnarok twisted Crona's nose and squished his cheeks together, squeals coming from the young Meister's mouth.

"Agh, stop it! Why do you keep hitting me! I don't like it, please stop! I don't know how to deal with it!" Crona tried moving Ragnarok, but he kept coming back.

Black Star was angered by Ragnarok, since he kept interrupting his fight.

He ran towards Crona and jumped. He threw a strong kick to Ragnarok's face.

The force made Crona fall backwards, a sickening crack echoing across the courtyard as the black thing hit the pavement first. At least it wasn't Crona.

"That's it!" Ragnarok screeched.

He disappeared and a sword appeared in Crona's hand.

"Hey! We said no weapons!" Black*Star glared.

"I'm sorry! Ragnarok please stop this!" The sword was like a magnet that was pushing Crona forward to Black*Star.

The sword was swiping at Black*Star.

The bluenette dodged quickly, but got a cut on his cheek.

"Okay okay that's enough." Sid tried breaking up the fight, but Black*Star ignored him, going for the pink-haired youth again. The teacher's eyes gleamed with an inner light, and he spun around, punching the ninja straight in the cheek. The Meister flew back, knocked out. Sid ignored the yells coming from the small crowd, and ushered Crona to follow him. "We're going to the Death Room, I'm sure Shingami-sama wants to hear about this."

Lucrezia followed them leaving an annoyed Ray.

"What's so special about him!" Ray growled. Me and the others walked over to where our blue-haired friend landed, and it seemed he was coming around.

Black*Star looked to us, glaring at nothing in particular.

"I officially hate that guy."

0o0

**_A very special thanks to Purple-Eyed devil , for editing this chapter. Without her this chapter would have been crap. So thank you so much!_**

**_You can tell there is a difference right, its more detailed, and it has emotion! EMOTION!_**

LOL OKAY,

Eira belongs to** Purple-Eyed Devil**

Tatsuo belongs to **KittyAttack**

Lucrezia belongs to **Digimon Dreamer**

The story,Adil, Fuji and Ray belong to **me.**

Everything else belongs to **Atsushi Okubo**

**Digimon Dreamer**

Yessss xD

**Purple-Eyed Devil**

Lol , thats good! i got her personality right :D

**KingofHeartless'09**

Yeah, its great!

**ipokeyouroar-**

lol thanks, i cant wait to see it!

**AnimeGirl1220**

Thanks xD

**KittyAttack**

LOL its a drug xP

Ive been wanting to learn french, german, polish or some language that uses the english alphabet.

before i met u, i didnt no which one. _now_ i know xP

Yeah can u pm me the basic, or just watever u no, like hi, bye, that stuff :)

Ive been taking Japanese for about 4 years, and i can read , write and speak it, but i wanna learn another language, for fun :)

Next chapter will be**_ juisy_** lmao, no srsly.

I listened to the song "Uninstall" by Ishikawa Chiaki, listen to it, its soooooooo awesome!


	15. What's wrong with you BlackStar?

"Hurry up, we're late!" I shouted from my spot in front of the mirror, attempting to tame my hair with my comb. I'd never understand just how ones hair could get so damned gnarled during sleep. I mean, you spent the night in one place, how could it get so bad?

After winning the Battle of the Bathroom, I examined myself in the mirror, looking for any embarrassing cowlicks. I noticed that my black chin length hair grew about half an inch in the past four months. Huh. It actually looked kind of cool.

Straightening my outfit, I nodded my head approvingly. I was wearing a pink t-shirt, and grey jeans. Eira let me borrow her pink still-in-the-package earrings, a gift that Sara had gotten her for her last birthday.

As I was looking through the jewelry drawer, I pulled them out and she screeched disgusted by them. Whether it be from bad memories, or her natural aversion to anything girly, I didn't know.

The weapon came out of the room, dressed in a pitch black tanktop and dark purple cargo pants. That seemed to be her thing, always wearing a tank, whether it be ninety or twenty below.

Her auburn hair was in a ponytail, as usual.

She rolled her eyes at me, scoffing at my outfit. "Yeah, Yeah! You're so annoying!" Pulling on her black steel toed boots, she attempted to hop with one still half-laced. They were a gift I had gotten her some time ago, as an apology for throwing out an old pair.

She was such a tomboy. But that was what made Eira, well, Eira.

After locking the apartment's door we ran to the park, located right next to the school. It was a nice little place, a grassy spot for both students and smaller children to hang out during the day.

It was a cloudy day out, which was good for a picnic. Well, it was better then having it boiling hot.

When we arrived, everyone was already helping themselves, putting the bought food on their plastic plates. Everyone had brought something to the little get-together, which added up to a literal banquet. If we were lucky, we'd be able to take some back home, but the way Black Star was already attacking the food...

They were all seated on the edges of a huge picnic blanket, with all types of food and drinks resting in the middle.

They picked a good place for picnics.

We were surrounded by medium sized trees, whose leaves were a forest green. Under them there was a sea of multi colored tulips. It almost seemed magical.

We took off our shoes and sat on our saved spots, which were between Tatsuo and Fuji.

"Sorry we're late, guys." I said, grinning at my friends.

I looked at the white haired boy on my left and he grinned, "Guten morgen."

His smile grew as the expression I made, revealed that I had absolutely no idea what he said.

"What does that mean ?" I asked, confusion clear on my face.

He always does this to me. He talks either in Japanese or German so I won't understand. It annoyed me sometimes, but I never got really mad at him.

"It means good morning." he grinned, biting a perfectly cut sandwich.

"Oh...well, guten morgen to you too." I smiled.

Over the past months I've been learning from him.

He would say basic stuff, like hi, goodbye, how are you.

Danke, I had learned quickly, means thank you.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked, holding my plate and bending over so he could reach the food. I gazed at all the food in confusion. There was too much to choose from. I craved everything there was on the picnic blanket.

Lucrezia, Maka, and Tsubaki all bought triangular cut sandwiches, potato salad, rice, noodles, pizza, fried chicken, hotdogs, and fruit. It all smelled heavenly, and made my stomach growl.

I pointed my index finger at the ones I wanted, "The rice and noodles, a pizza and the turkey sandwich."

After he picked them all out he handed it to me. "Danke, Tatsuo"

He grinned and turned pink. He was flattered that I would speak his language since nobody else does. At least, that's what I thought he was blushing about.

"Are you two still talking German?" Liz stated eating her thin slice of pizza. She raised an eyebrow at us, caught between annoyance and amusement.

"Yeah." Tatsuo nodded, pausing to fixing his hat.

It was one that I've never seen before. It was small and black and had a white feather pinned on the side. Kind of looked cool, if you asked me.

"Hey that was MY chicken leg, not yours, Soul!" Black Star tackled the unprepared maroon-eyed boy, and they wrestled for the piece of meat, knocking over several drinks in their struggle. Oh, here we go again.

"Dammit, Black Star! You're such a pig, you already ate five!" Soul stretched his hand, not letting the bluenette grab it, trying his hardest to keep up the cool facade.

It broke when he smirked, as Black Star got angrier.

Why do boys eat so much? I'll never understand that.

A pale hand snatched it away from Soul, ripping an exclaimed "Hey!" from the teen's lips.

He immediately pushed the green t-shirt wearing boy off of him and looked at the culprit, "Yo, Maka give that back!"

"It's MINE!' Black Star shouted at the same time, trying to reach over Soul for it. Soul simply kept him off by holding him back.

Maka looked at them with a disapproving stare, the one that normally proceeded a lecture. "This settles it. I'm going to eat it, so both of you can shut up."

"No! After that your ankles aren't going to be the only fat thing about-"

Maka's forest green eyes lit up with fire, and she pulled the hard covered book, seemingly from nowhere. Hammer Space was the term that came to mind.

"Maka Chop!" she screeched, and pummeled the book on the albino's head.

His face was smashed first against the grass.

I wonder how that felt, other than painful.

Black Star snorted and laughed loudly, nostrils flaring, "That's what you get Soul, besides I won't see a difference in Maka if she eats that, she's already fat so I-"

Another Maka Chop was delivered, this time to Black Star's grey beanie covered skull. He joined Soul in the grass, and laughter erupted from the others.

"Oh will you two shut up?" Liz and Eira shouted at the loud boys.

Crona, who was sitting by the unconscious Black Star, scooted away from him and closer to the black haired girl.

For a moment a saw Lucrezia give Crona a death stare before she looked away. Wait, hold on a second... Something didn't make sense.

I thought she liked Crona?

As I was looking at the funny scene, a hand was at my plate grabbing my pizza.

I noticed it from the corner of my eye.

I looked down with a 'hm', and instantly karate chopped it.

"Ow! Damn, girl. That's one hand you got there!" Fuji caressed he hurt hand.

"Oh, snap!" Eira exclaimed, cracking up. "We got ourselves another Maka here, methinks!"

Fuji was smirking nervously, and I glared at him, "Don't touch my food, you pig! If you want pizza then go get one from there!" I pointed to the big plastic box which contained a lot if fresh pizza.

He hummed and grabbed one, while Eira rolled her eyes at him.

He was so childish.

Lucrezia was sitting bored by Crona and Ray.

The pink- haired boy looked nervous, and he was nibbling on a sandwich, slowly.

Above him, there was Ragnarok, who was consuming the food like there was no tomorrow. A thought occurred to me. Where the hell did the little blob put all of that food? Did he share a stomach with Crona? I figure I'd ask another day.

"This is so good!" Patti exclaimed holding a plate of rice and potato salad, sitting by the amused Kid.

He wasn't complaining about the symmetry of the food, which was good. And odd. Maybe Liz had already yelled at him once today for that?

He ate politely, with manners unlike a certain blue haired boy.

"Okay everyone, quiet for a moment." Lucrezia remarked loudly getting our attention.

As everyone settled down she continued,"As you all know we came here to congratulate me and my partner Ray, for finally achieving ninety-nine kishin eggs. I just wanted to say thanks for everyone who has been supporting us. You're all very kind, thank you." She gazed at everyone, and smiled.

"Cheers!" Everyone yelled slamming their cups together and laughing.

We all ate, and talked.

Black Star told us a funny story, about him and Soul, which made us all laugh and choke on our food.

Ragnarok said the food was good, while Crona didn't even speak at all.

Ray looked happy, while eating his rice. Of course he was, he was almost a Death Scythe.

Who wouldn't be happy?

"All you need now is a witch soul." Maka told Ray, "And you'll become a Death Scythe. What do plan on doing afterwards?"

Lucrezia avoided eye contact with Maka and she looked at the confused Ray, "I dunno. I haven't thought about it yet. I don't even think I'm ready to be a Death Scythe. I'm excited but a little nervous." he laughed, but that same nervous tone still colored it.

Black Star stared at Ragnarok as he he stole one of his hot-dogs.

"Hey! Give that back, bastard!" Black Star said, his mouth filled with white rice. As he spoke bits of rice and saliva flew on Crona's face. I was tempted to tell him to say it, don't spray it. Once again, I wondered how Tsubaki dealt with him.

The cyan haired boy shoved Ragnarok's head to the side and grabbed his sandwich, causing the creature to roar out in protest.

"Yo Crona, tell that whatever it is of yours to stop stealing my food. And seriously dude, chill. You look like you're gonna pee your pant-...dress." the pink haired boy looked down as everyone stared at him.

"Hey Crona, don't be shy. We're all your friends." Maka smiled at the nervous boy, taking a small, polite bite out of her sandwich.

"Yeah. Maka's right. There's no need to be shy." Tsubaki and Liz agreed, the young Thompson nodding ecstatically.

"You're acting so uncool, man." Soul smirked. Crona looked up at our smiling faces, and Black Star's blank one. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards slightly, and he blushed.

"A...o-okay." he muttered, smiling back at us, shyly.

He looked so sweet.

I didn't get why Black Star and Ray had against him. Well, Black Star didn't have anything against him, he just hated the fact that their fight wasn't a good one, and that Sid didn't let them decide who was the winner. He was a brat, sometimes. Okay, most of the time.

Lucrezia looked at Crona from the corner of her eye and he noticed.

He looked away, panicked slightly, his smile turning upside down.

I looked confused between the two. Just yesterday they were happy.

What the heck happened to them? Were they faking it?

Tatsuo noticed my staring, and he looked where I was looking.

He looked back at me, smiled and continued to do whatever Tatsuo's do. Haha.

A strong wind blew from the left, and I felt something bump into me.

I looked down and saw Tatsuo's hat in my lap, feathers dancing in the wind.

I gazed up at him, and he was looking around for it until I waved it in front of his face.

He smiled, "Danke."

I grinned back and watched him put it on over his white locks.

They shined even brighter in the sunlight. I looked away and blinked.

Agh, now I'm seeing dots. I hate that! I blinked more, and they turned into different shades of colors.

"Eh, Adil what's wrong?" Kid asked

I smiled rubbing my fists on my closed eyes, "I'm just seeing things, that's all." Just a trick of the light.

"L-...Lucrezia." Crona murmured quietly. Most of us didn't hear him. However, I did. Maybe it was because I was morbidly curious, but I wanted to know what was up between them.

Everyone else was either talking or eating, definitely not paying attention.

I was staring at them from the corner of my eye.

They confused me a lot. She sent him a dirty look that he and I only caught, and my eyes widened when he flinched and looked down.

She sighed and stood up, earning curious stares from the others.

She knelt staring at the floor, her black hair shadowing her ice blue eyes.

"Hey...what's the matter?" Ray asked.

She flinched a bit as he said that and she raised her head and gave us a forced smile. I was not sure if I was the only one that caught it, but from years of experience, I knew it was fake.

"Catch me if you can!" She grabbed the unsuspecting Black Star's beanie.

He stopped in mid chew, his eyes wide. He turned back and glared with a piece of turkey hanging from his lips. "Hey give that back!"

He ran towards her but she ran in the woods, a hollow laugh echoing behind her.

"What the heck was that about?" Liz questioned as we stared at the spot the two had occupied, before disappearing.

I noticed Soul staring suspiciously at Crona, who avoided eye contact and looked upset.

Liz shrieked as a flock of crows flew in our direction and soared upwards, then disappeared.

"What's going on?" Eira asked bitterly. She hated crows as much as she hated Fuji. And that was A LOT of hate.

We heard a bush rustle and a hand appeared from it. Maka squeaked in fright, the tense atmosphere obviously affecting her. A foot followed, the other quickly joining it, then a whole body.

It was Lucrezia, smiling innocently. For some reason, I didn't buy it.

"He sure is fast." she laughed, a bit nervously under all our gazes.

"Where is he?" Tsubaki asked looking around for her meister.

It was almost sunset, and we were ready to pack everything up. Tsubaki was worried, and for obvious reasons. It wouldn't be beyond Black Star to pull a stupid prank like that, but for some reason, I didn't think he did.

"He was behind me." Lucrezia said looking back at the forest like scene behind us.

We heard another rustle and the bluenette came from behind a tree.

I noticed, as he was walking he kept staring the ground, with half lidded eyes and a blank frown. Immediately, alarms started ringing in my head.

He sat without a word, not even threatening Lucrezia.

We all stared at him and he finally noticed. He looked up and his eyes travelled the circle position we were all in.

His eyebrows furrowed a bit, and he scowled slightly, "What the he'll are you all staring at?"

Soul raised an eyebrow at his friend.

Since when was Black Star so rude? It didn't add up.

Well he was rude before, but that was the kind easily forgiven, not this.

We averted our gaze, "Well let's pack up now." Kid sighed, scratching the back of his head. He sometimes didn't understand Black Star at all.

We all stood up, and some of us stretched.

"Today was fun, right Tater Tots?" Fuji smiled patting his friend on his back.

"Yeah, it was." He ruffled my hair a bit.

"Hey! No! Cut it it out, jerk!" I moved behind my weapon, who was taller and a lot stronger than me. It paid off to have strong friends.

I smirked and poked my head to the side of her, smirking at the boys.

She looked down at me, and smiled a bit.

Eira scares men. And she did it well.

She was like a big sister I never had.

I walked over to the blanket where Maka, Liz, Patti and Lucrezia stood and helped them with putting the stuff back, and folding the picnic blanket.

Maka and I folded the said blanket, and I carried the lightweight cloth over to Liz who held the bag for me.

As I was walking, I didn't see a small branch in the shape of an upside down 'U' hidden in the leaves, and my foot stuck in the gap.

My eyes widened and I gasped, stumbling forward, but not tripping.

I bumped to Black Star, who was pushed forward, forcefully.

He turned around with the darkest glare I've ever seen, his pupils dilated, "Watch where you're going, asshole."

This attracted everyone's attention, including Eira's, who growled softly, moving closer to me. I felt her shadow on me, a cool reassurance that she was there for me.

Lucrezia and Crona looked panicked, for odd some reason.

I blinked confused, and astonished. Then I glared a bit, still scared, "What the hell's your problem. It was an accident. It's not like I wanted to do that."

He still glared harshly and spun around, walking away from the rest of us.

Tsubaki gazed at him with blank eyes. She looked like she was thinking calmly of something.

Eira glared just as harshly as he did, as he walked off.

She looked down to me and helped me up, "If you cry, that'll mean I'm going to go kick his **." she stated calmly, cool rage reflected in her dark eyes.

"I-I'm not gonna cry! Shut up Eira!" I glared at my weapon, whose face was blank, like a calm sea before a storm. I didn't often see this side of her. It was scary.

After an awkward moment, we were all ready and separated our ways.

The sun was set, and the sky was a light lavender,iced with different shades of red, pink and orange.

The moon, grinning madly, was beginning to come from the opposite horizon of the sunset, and stars started to appear, twinkling brightly.

Lucrezia, Ray, and Crona all walked home together.

Kid, Liz and Patti, along with Soul and Maka's houses were in the same road so they all went together.

Black Star was silently walking, his expression the same as when he came out from the bushes. Tsubaki was behind him, her arms clasped behind her back, as she stared at Black Star's back.

Eira, had invited Fuji and Tatsuo to come to our apartment.

She said she'd be bored with only me,so she wanted to invite someone.

Black Star, Lucrezia, Ray and Crona were immediately out of the picture without a second thought.

Tsubaki, no. She couldn't just invite her and not Black Star.

The others, couldn't make it so it was only Hope and Perv.

Aka, Tatsuo and Fuji.

We arrived at our warm apartment and Fuji sighed happily, dropping his butt on the orange leathered couch and put his feet on the table.

Tatsuo sat politely opposite of him.

Eira went to go make tea, and I sat next to the albino, as Fuji turned on the TV.

He put in a DVD of a horror film that Eira picked out.

He turned off the lights and I looked nervous, while both stated at the screen bored, waiting for it to start.

We heard the water in the tea pot bubble, in the kitchen. Glass clattered, and then we heard a sneeze.

"God bless you, my tea making princess!" Fuji exclaimed, grinning. Several colorful words could be heard from the kitchen in retaliation.

Tatsuo laughed softly and I smiled.

Perv was funny sometimes. He knew how to make someone smile.

The movie started, and it began with such a boring part, like most horror movies.

Eira came into the room, a tray of hot tea and cups in hand.

"This is a good movie. It has too much twists which makes it awesome." She remarked handing us our cups. "And they say it was based off of a true story. So who knows... Maybe it'll happen here, tonight."

After a few more minutes of being bored, I jumped a bit when there was a very loud shriek.

"Awesome!" Eira's eyes widened with joy.

Tatsuo laughed at my reaction.

I gulped as there was a waterfall of blood rushing out from the woman's mouth, on the screen.

Her head snapped sideways a bit, strands of her dark hair covering her eyes. Clutching the arm of the couch with white knuckles, I felt something on my head, and I screamed. Eira winced visibly at the sonic-attack.

"Wh-What-"

"Calm down it's just my hat." Tatsuo looked at me, the colors of the TV screen changing his hair and skin tone, "When you're scared bend it down and cover your eyes."

He couldn't see the blush of embarrassment on my cheeks, or at least I hoped so. "I don't need it." I huffed.

He acted like he didn't hear me and continued watching the movie.

I stared up at his eyes, and slowly touched the hat.

I took it off and examined it.

"It's from Germany. It's an alpine hat." I looked up at him, and he was staring back at me, with a blank expression.

Eira was sipping her tea, and staring intently at the screen.

How did she enjoy this movie? Creepy girl.

I put it back on my head and grinned, liking how it felt.

Hours passed and eventually it was time for them to go.

Eira forced me to lock the door after them as she went to go take a shower.

I sighed and closed the door. Wait...

I remembered the hat.

I opened the door hastily and ran to the elevator.

Fuji was pressing the button to go down as I reached them.

"Tatsuo, your hat!"

As the grey doors of the elevator closed, he smiled, "Keep it."

The doors closed fully and I heard the mechanical machines move the elevator down.

I looked down and blinked, a bright scarlet blush coloring my cheeks.

I walked back to the apartment, hat in hand, with a smile on my face.

0o0

_**Thanks again to Purple-Eyed Devil, she does a really good job editing! **_

CHECK OUT THIS PICTURE OF EIRA SHE DREW!

www . unowen .net/ tegaki/dblog. php?u=61562&e=1189113( JUST REMOVE THE SPACES!)

sHE ALSO GAVE ME A GOOD IDEA FOR A COMMUNITY , ITS WELL ABOUT EMOTION. FOR SOUL EATER OF COURSE. EMOTIONAL STORIES OR ONESHOTS THAT ARE SO GOOD THEYLL MAKE U DEPRESSED AND CRY. LIKE CRONA'S POEM! LMAO

Eira belongs to** Purple-Eyed Devil**

Tatsuo belongs to **KittyAttack**

Lucrezia belongs to **Digimon Dreamer**

The story,Adil, Fuji and Ray belong to **me.**

Everything else belongs to **Atsushi Okubo**

**Whats up with Black Star? Why are Lucrezia and Crona acting strange? It will all be revealed soon *_***

**The fight with Medusa is COMPLETELY changed, i didnt even think i could change it THHHAAAAT much xD**

** Lol, im loving these chapters! **

**_BLACK STAR WEARING THE BEANIE IS THE MOST ADORABLE THING EVER! *FANGIRL SQUEAL* DAMN, I LOVE HIM SO MUCH _  
**

When writing the happy prt when everyones eating, and the supicious and omnous part with Black Star, i was listening to soundtracks and just some relzing music to fit the scenes.

For example that ominous part, i was listening to a dark piano playing and a creepy lullaby. They really help alot! And they make you imagine it so well, so i recomend you do that.

When writing a happy part listen to a sweet melody like the music box songs on youtube

A piano or flute fit well with writing sad stories, *sniff,sniff*

**KittyAttack- iM WITH YOU, I REALLY THINK CRONA IS A GUY, ESPECIALLY SINCE HE BLUSHES AROUND MAKA, I THINK THATS CUTE! ILL BE UPSET IF HE TURNS OUT TO BE AGIRL LOL**

**JAPANESE ISNT AS HARD AS IT SEEMS, THE ONLY HARD PART IS KANJI. IF YOU LEARNED IT WHEN UR A CHILD THERE WONT BE PROBLEM, BUT ITS QUITE HARD WHEN UR GROWN UP AND ALREADY KNOW 2 LANGUAGES :(**

**HOW DO U LIKE MAI DARK!STAR. HES NOT AS EVIL AS URS, BUT I STILL LUV HIM XD  
**

**Digimon Dreamer- _SHHHHHHH! DONT SAY STUFF LIKE THAT! DONT LET PPL HAVE IDEAS! XD_  
**

**Purple-Eyed Devil- **_Yes :D thanks agin, i loved the edit_**  
**

**The lost and forgotten- **_Thank you so much ;_;_** that really means alot  
**

**Rockergurl95- THANK YOU SO MUCH XD LOL A CATERPILLAR? I WOULD NEVER GO NEAR THOSE THINGS 0-0  
**

**Animegirl1220-yES IM ACCEPTING OCS AFTER THE MEDUSA PART IS OVER, ILL INFORM U OKAY? :D AND THANK YOU SO MUCH ^-^  
**


	16. All Because of a Basketball Game

"I'm open, I'm open!"

The sound of a ball dribbling was heard, and hollers of friends that were playing basketball. It was another slow day, it seemed, and a good old game of basket ball had been decided upon by my friends, despite me never playing it before.

It was another sunny day in Death City, dry, hot, and seemingly without a care.

Kids were playing, parents were working.

Everything was... Normal.

It was about four thirty PM, and in an hour, the sun would set on the desert city, casting everything in shadows. That gave us just enough time for another game before it became too dark to play. The entire thing was reminiscent of childhood summers, running around outside until they couldn't see anymore. It was a nice feeling, after the tension before.

"Yeah! Three to one!" Maka grinned high-giving her teammates, Liz, Tsubaki, Soul, Fuji and I. Our team was leading, and Maka was proud of her team, as evident by the huge grin on her face. It was infectious.

The other team consisted of Patti, Kid, Tatsuo, Black Star, Eira and Crona, who was invited to play. We thought it would be a good experience for him, get him to open up a bit to the others. We were trying our hardest to include him in our group, the same way the others included me when I arrived so long ago.

Lucrezia was busy doing something, Crona had said with a nervous sounding half-laugh. As always, he didn't meet anyone's eyes as he spoke.

And we couldn't find Ray anywhere, so we just got on with the game. We'd have enough fun without them, anyway.

Currently, Maka's team had three points, while Kid's team had one.

I shielded my eyes with my hand from the cackling Sun's rays, the first traces of fatigue on the giant ball's features. I found it a bit funny that even the sun got tired. It was such an odd thing, so different from the sun back on Earth.

"Crap, I need a drink. Time out?" Eira suddenly suggested, using the top of her shirt to remove some of the sweat from her face. Despite loosing, she was having a blast, that same focused look in her eyes that I normally only saw in battle.

Everyone else agreed that now was a good time for a break, since we've been playing for ten minutes.

"Damn Maka, you sure learn fast." Her weapon informed her drinking from a water bottle, drops falling onto his black wife beater.

He smirked at the girl who was handing out water bottles from a cooler they had bought. And man, was it needed. Earlier, Fuji had stuck his head directly into the cooler's ice to cool off his face a bit, only to come up yelping when Eira shoved his head further in.

The green-eyes Meister grinned smugly in triumph, "Well it isn't as hard as I thought it would be. Of course I can't get pass Patti, Black Star and Tatsuo, since they're the fastest but that's what team work is all about. Right, guys?"

Patti and Tatsuo smiled, sitting randomly in the basketball court, a freezing water bottle in hand.

They were both wearing black shorts. Patti wore a red spaghetti strap top and Tatsuo wore a dark platinum tee.

Black Star looked at us from the corner of his eyes, seated beside the bench, his right arm, which was bandaged at the knuckles and wrist, rested on it while his other one held a bottle lazily. One of his legs was against his chest while the other laid on the ground.

He didn't even smirk smugly or smile.

Or even flatter himself. Which was weirder than anything I had seen him do lately. Did he just not do well in heat? That didn't make sense... The school was in the middle of a desert. But then why was he acting so strange? It didn't add up.

"Hey Crona, do you like playing? Is it fun?" Fuji, who was wearing dark green shorts and a white long sleeved shirt (crazy), asked the black jumpsuit-wearing boy.

He smiled shyly and nodded, "It is a bit hard... but... it's fun."

Ragnarok didn't interrupt the entire time, which relieved us all.

Maka laughed sitting by Crona, who smiled sweetly at her. She began telling him of stories of her playing basketball for the first time, and messing up.

Liz was muttering something about taking a shower after the game, while Eira sat bored staring up at the cloudless sky. It was an odd quirk of hers. She hated clear skies. Said they bored her.

But... She didn't have much sleep, I could tell. That sort of thing came from being so close to someone.

At least she had her coffee in the morning. She was scary without her coffee.

"My legs are so sore." I whined rubbing my said blue jeans covered limbs.

"You didn't listen when I told you to stretch before the game." Kid replied smugly, taking a bite out of his apple. Ooh, I hated it when he was right.

I groaned and yawned, stretching my hands up towards the blue sky.

"It's no fun playing without punishments." Soul stated, grinning at the memories likely playing though his head.

Maka shuddered glaring at him while most of us laughed.

"Toss me a bottle, would ya?" Tatsuo commanded, politely.

He was talking to the closest one near the cooler. And that was the blue haired, scowling ninja.

Black Star had a frown on his face, while opening the cooler with one hand and tossing it to the albino, without ever looking away from the other boy's blue eyes.

It was quiet for a few moments until the grey tank top wearing assassin stood up, "Let's finish the game." his voice was monotone, something else unusual about him. If Black Star was anything, he was colorful. I couldn't fathom him anything different, yet here he was.

He walked in the center of the court, and bent to get the ball.

As he was waiting he shot the ball in the basket repeatedly. That accuracy scared me a bit... Normally, he would be bragging about his skills, and then failing epically.

I noticed some of my friends stare at one another in confusion.

They noticed the change in him too.

The mint green hoodie and black jeans wearing weapon and stood up first, walking towards her meister.

"All right come on guys, we're gonna win!" Maka jumped enthusiastically, while Black Star gave her a cold stare that was unnoticed by most of us.

The players for each team were crouched by their basket while the two captains, Kid and Maka, were in the middle.

"Three, two,_ one_." Kid threw the ball in the air, and from our view, it covered the sun like an eclipse, before flying back down. I was tempted to make a comment on how much it was like a cheesy movie, but bit my tongue.

Maka, who had a happy grin on her face, got the ball first and threw it to Liz, who the closest in range.

The pink t-shirt wearing girl smirked as her symmetry obsessed meister turned around and waited for an opening to steal the ball. She didn't give him a single opening.

She dribbled it fast, and her eyes darted in every direction, as if it were a battlefield, and she was fighting for her life.

Her smirk grew as she noticed Soul near our opponent's basket, staring at her with his own smirk while he prepared himself.

The had an advantage for being tall, and she threw the dark orange ball towards the ready Soul.

As he felt the said ball on his finger tips, he ducked as the other team's players tried to grab it with their own hands.

He ran towards the basket a wide smile on his face, and threw the ball on the square of the platform. My heart caught in my throat in anticipation, willing it to go in.

It rolled on the hoop several seconds before it went down with a 'swoosh' and slammed to the ground, hopping.

Our team cheered and ran to defend our basket.

Black Star had the ball in his hands, dribbling it and eyeing us with his lime green eyes.

Fuji and Tsubaki were on each of his sides, waiting to steal the ball, and he eyed them cautiously.

He jerked forward as Fuji's hand stretched out, then twisted as his weapon tried doing the same, preventing either of them from stealing the ball. I had to admit, he was good.

He ran past some of his teammates, who were trying to get him to throw the ball to them, shouting as he whizzed past.

He ignored them and with a concentrated face he dodged Maka, Soul, and I and jumped to make the score.

Liz, luckily slapped the ball away from our basket just in time, and it flew over to their side if the court.

Patti cheered for her sister, even though she was in the opposing team, while the rest of his team glared at him.

"Why the hell didn't you pass the ball? We could have made it!" Eira roared crossing her arms above her burgundy halter top, fury evident in her eyes. It was clear she didn't like loosing because of someone else.

"Black Star, you can't just play, thinking you're the only one on the team. That's the point of teamwork." Kid sighed rubbing his temples, trying to stem an oncoming headache.

Tatsuo was by them, eyeing the angry boy with annoyed eyes.

Crona and Patti were on the sidelines, not involved in the bickering. I couldn't blame them, honestly. With Eira and Black Star involved, anyone could easily get pulled into the fray.

"You guys are too slow, we wouldn't have even gotten a score if I passed it yo you anyway!" the blunette seethed, eyeing his three teammates with pure hatred in his green eyes.

"Kid, you should seriously kick this idiot out if the game, he's acting like such a brat." Eira scowled at the blue haired boy, regarding him with contempt.

I sighed dramatically as Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki walked over to the group, to break up the verbal battlefield.

What a way to ruin the game.

"Hey hey, calm down!" Tsubaki tried reasoning with her friends, holding her hands in front of her in a sign of peace. Even I could sense the tension in the air between my Weapon and her Meister.

Tatsuo walked away, not wanting to get involved. He stood by Patti, Crona, Fuji and I, on the sidelines watching the fight.

"It's getting ugly." Fuji remarked serious, for once.

Crona had an upset look on his face, that his friends were fighting.

My eyes widened when I heard screaming. I looked up immediately, where the group was.

Black Star had punched Kid, who was holding his hands in an 'X' above his face, protecting it from any other blow the blue haired boy was giving.

Tsubaki tried grabbing her meister's shoulder at the same time Eira stood in front of Kid to assist him, and tried calming him down, but he rolled his shoulder to throw her hand off.

Soul stepped in the middle, a hand extended in each one's direction as if he were repairing himself to stop them both. "Hey hey! Don't get into fights now, that ain't cool at all! It's just a game, okay?" he yelled at the two who were having a glaring match, my weapon growling low in her throat.

"Kid, ignore him." Liz spat venomously, obviously on her meister's side.

"Black Star, just calm down." Tsubaki told her meister who sneered at her.

Tsubaki was taken aback, not used to Black Star's behavior.

Maka looked at everyone, unsure of the whole thing.

He turned away, and walked over to the ball muttering "Whatever."

"Let's...just continue, all right guys?" Maka stepped in, trying to ease the suddenly tense mood of the group.

Kid sighed, and the game continued.

He and Maka were in the middle again, and the ball was thrown upwards, then came down in Maka's hands.

She dribbled it down the court, a triumphant grin on her face.

Kid's teammates were beside her, and she suddenly looked nervous, looking around for any of us to throw to.

Luckily I was the closest, and she moved quickly and threw the ball towards me.

I mentally sighed. I hated having the ball, it felt like everyone was going to chase and kill me. Which, with my friends, that was actually likely. Especially if they were feeling competitive.

I clutched it in my ready hands and passed it to Liz, as Patti tried grabbing it, failing thankfully.

Liz threw it to Fuji who was near the basket.

Before he could catch it, Tatsuo's pale hands grabbed it, and he ran the opposite direction, towards our basket.

Eira sighed agitated, that she had to keep moving from place to place, end to end.

Some of the players on my team got defensive as he came, others tried stealing it.

He looked around frantically for his teammates.

His eyes landed on mine, and I smirked inwardly. I ran to go help steal the basketball from his hands.

As soon as I reached him, it went flying past my head either to Black Star or Eira, and my hand subconsciously flew upwards at a weird angle and caught it. I still didn't register what was going on at the moment, until I saw Kid and Eira running to me.

"I'm open, I'm open!" My captain said from behind me.

I ran past Crona, and threw it to Maka.

Patti ran to her immediately and the ball came back to me.

I blinked, everything going too fast for me, "Shoot! **Shoot**!" Soul barked, sounding so far off.

I gawked as I saw the opponent's team running to me, like a stampede of wild buffalo. Oh god.

I scrambled to get into a right position and aim.

Everything afterwards felt like slow motion.

The noise stopped.

A tan hand grabbed my wrist, and the person tried to slap the ball away.

I shoved the person with my free hand, and they let go of my basketball held hand.

It hit the platform and dropped through the net.

Then it felt like everything went back to normal.

All I heard was my team shout in joy, since we won. Five scores and the team wins.

There were sighs of anger from the other team.

I looked down at the person who tried the dirty trick, and was surprised to see Black Star on the floor, gritting his teeth angrily.

Veins were visible on his arms and forehead, and his eyes held so much anger.

I blinked confused and awkwardly backed away a step.

I let out a small gasp and my eyes widened, when he stood up, gripping the collar of my orange colored t-shirt. Several shouts echoed from the others, the loudest of which coming from Eira and Maka.

I clutched his hand, trying to loosen it, while staring at his furious filled green eyes.

"That didn't count! You pushed me, you little bitch!"

"You're the one who was playing unfair, jerk!" I roared, kicking him in the gut.

He got even more pissed than I thought was ever possible for him. To be honest, the look in his eyes scared the _living daylights_ out of me.

Well... That little display caught everyone's attention.

Soul, Eira and Tsubaki all ran towards us, all of them angry.

A sickening crack broke the silence, and I went flying back, hitting the street light's pole. Pain blossomed from where I hit, and I saw stars. Being a Meister, I got hurt a lot, but despite popular belief, repeated pain did not make you used to it.

"**_Black Star_**!" Tsubaki yelled, shock coloring her panicked voice.

He was standing in the same spot, his eyes shooting daggers at me. That same sneer was still on his face, like he was looking down on some insect. Slowly and surely, an insane smirk replaced it, dark flames burning in his eyes. I had never, ever seen anything like it before.

I glared at him clutching my mouth, where he had punched me.

"You bas-" my eyes widened, and I cringed at the pain in my mouth.

Tatsuo came to my side, and glared at the blood that dripped constantly from my lips.

"Open your mouth." he ordered.

I complied, and he sighed as if he was correct about something.

I looked at him confused, and he scowled while closing his eyes, "Some of your teeth are broken."

Eira shoved Black Star back, furiously cursing him, swears ranging from English, to Spanish, to Japanese, and even some languages I couldn't place. I honestly didn't know she was that lingual.

He yelled back, just as pissed as she was.

Tsubaki, Soul, Maka and Kid were trying to stop the verbal fight.

Fuji looked annoyed at the whole situation.

Liz who was next to her sister gave an exasperated sigh.

"Patti. _Transform_." she growled.

"Alrighty!"

The ceaseless noise stopped as two loud cracks echoed through the air, all eyes turning towards the Thompson girl, who was holding up her smoking sister.

"We done yelling here? Everyone going to listen up? Yes? Good."

We all turned to Liz who looked furiously at Black Star and Eira.

"Calm down, we don't wanna kill each other over some _stupid_ game of basketball. And Black Star you didn't have to **punch** her!" She spat furiously at the younger boy, who didn't even look sorry for his actions. Eira snarled loudly at the boy upon seeing this.

The blunette snorted and looked back at me, grinning that insane smile.

He walked away, and stopped right before turning a corner.

We all stared at his back, and he chuckled a bit, darkly, "You're all so _**stupid**_, y'know that?" And with that, he disappeared into the swiftly darkening city.

A guttural yell burst from my Weapon's mouth, "Get back here you piece of shi-"

"No! Don't! I'll go talk to him!" Soul said.

Kid, Fuji and Tatsuo all followed him.

It was then I noticed Crona wasn't there anymore.

Where was he?

Out if frustration, Eira slammed her steel toed boots on one of the benches, the sound echoing through the court like the pair of gunshots heard earlier.

The wood cracked and splinters and chinks fell on the cement floor, the auburn teen just about demolishing it with that one blow.

I got up, covering my still bleeding mouth and walked over to them.

Maka checked on me and said what Tatsuo had, lips pressed into a fine line while her brows gathered over her brow, a sign of worry.

About three of my teeth were dislodged horribly, one of them almost coming loose. That was bad.

She gave me a bottle if water and told me to go rinse out my mouth by the grass.

I did as I was told and listened to the conversation that the others girls had.

"I swear I'll rip out his spine, and lash him with it when I see him again!" a growl came from Eira's gritted teeth, feral and unnatural. It was in her nature to be protective of her friends, but I had not seen her like this.

"What the hell is his problem anyway?" Liz asked confused.

"He's not acting like he usually does? What's up with him?" Maka asked Tsubaki who looked so frustrated.

Patti was quietly patting my back as I accidentally choked on the water and blood. I crouched and gagged, disgusted as my teeth wiggled in their sockets.

"That's not Black Star." Tsubaki said quietly, but somehow, all of us heard her.

"Huh?" Liz and Maka asked simultaneously.

"It isn't him! I know it's not!" Panic filled the normally strong weapon as tears formed in her dark eyes, clinging to her lashes.

"Tsubaki, how..." I started, unsure of what to say.

"Ever since yesterday he's been so aggressive. Yesterday night, got into a fit when I asked him to turn down the volume of the TV. He even smashed a mirror, earning him those bandages." More tears fell from her eyes, sobs wracking the pained girl's slender frame. Guilt instantly overtook me, dark thoughts threatening the edges of my mind. I couldn't help her, just like I couldn't help-

"He hasn't been acting like himself! That person . Is . **_NOT_** . Black Star !" Tsubaki finally yelled out, cutting off my train of thought before it even started. The girl collapsed to her hands and knees, salty drops falling like rain from her eyes.

We all stared at her bewildered, and the remote cries if an owl made us all shiver in fear.

If that wasn't Black Star... Then who was he?

OoOoOoOoO **Thirdpersonomglookit'saperspectivechangeomg** OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was about nine pm and everybody settled home.

Eira took Adil to the hospital so her teeth would be fixed, cussing all the way, while Liz and Patti went home, walking with Tsubaki until they couldn't anymore.

When the black haired girl came back she found Black Star sitting on the couch of their home watching tv, arms dangling over the arms of the couch and a bored expression on his face.

He didn't even acknowledge her presence, a jarring emotion that made the earlier feelings of sadness resurface. Pushing them down, the lady went about her buisness, without Black Star's antics to cheer her up. It was a lonely thing.

She sighed as she was in the kitchen a few minutes later, dressed in her pajamas, ready to complete her nightly rituals. A headache buzzed behind her eyes, making the teen rub them to try and rid herself of the slight pain.

On the stove, the teapot whistled merrily, as the water inside boiled.

With half lidded eyes and the buzzing in her head, she poured the green tea in her mug.

Steam swirled in the air before dissappearing.

A knock on the door made her raise her head, saying without thinking, "Black Star! Answer it, please."

The said boy, who was still in the living room unlocked the wooden door and opened it.

Who ever it was on the door made the ninja's face split into a feral grin, one that would put the Cheshire cat to shame.

He walked to the kitchen and stood by the doorway, the same dark grin on his lips, the kitchen light only half-illuminating the boy's face.

"**_It's for you_**..." it was barely a whisper, and the tone he used made her skin crawl.

She stared at him, mildly suspicious, an stood up, the chair screeching on the floor in the process.

Mug in hand, she walked past Black Star, whose eyes seemed to never look away from her.

She ignored the demented grin on his face, and he walked past her to the door, waiting for her.

She eyed him suspiciously before creaking open the door.

Her dark indigo eyes widened, and her fingers went numb.

The mug fell on the ground, cracking into several different pieces, and the boiling liquid splashed on her bare feet.

0o0

Thank you Purple-Eyed Devil for editing this chapter! Youre awesome!

Eira belongs to** Purple-Eyed Devil**

Tatsuo belongs to **KittyAttack**

Lucrezia belongs to **Digimon Dreamer**

The story,Adil, Fuji and Ray belong to **me.**

Everything else belongs to **Atsushi Okubo**

**am i the only one who is luvin the new black star?**

**Hehehehehehhehehehehe i loved writing this chapter! by far its my favorite.**

**I DREW NEW PICTURES , LINK IS ON THE PROFILE :)  
**

**kittyattack- You like long chapter dont ya? Lol **_When r u gonna post ur storyyyy?_**  
**

**purple-eyed devil- i fixed that dont worry ^^  
**

**the lost and forgotten- Im stuck in my house so basically i have alot of free time xP  
**

**digimon dreamer- lol xD creepy black star is awesome  
**

**ipokeyouroar- hahaha , hurry up and post it! i wanna read it!  
**

**animegirl1220- thanks ^^  
**

**wickedlyme- lol xD ur review made me rofl!  
**

HOWD U LIKE THIS CHAPTER? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW!

ONE LAST THING, DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY IN 1ST PERSON POINT OF VIEW OR THIRD PERSON?


	17. Suspicious

Ugly.

That's the word to describe me now.

Ugly. Hideous. Disgusting. Abomination.

Yesterday the doctors plucked the almost loosened tooth out, not able to save it. It bled a lot before they sewed up the wound, and I was not allowed any rest before they stuck some metal thing in my mouth. I thought it was braces, but I was wrong. It felt weird, cold in my mouth, and I almost gagged several  
times.

Eira told me it wasn't braces. It was just there, in my mouth, temporarily,  
just so it could let the other teeth move back in place. At least it was  
better than expected... I really didn't want to have to walk around with a  
giant metal cage around my head.

The teeth that Black Star didn't knock out were out of place a bit, and they  
hurt really bad, but they weren't loose. At least I had that going for me.

Now all I can eat, as the pain goes away, is soft food, and avoid straws. I  
was told the pressure from straws could loosen the blood clot where my tooth  
used to be.

Nothing crunchy, or chewy. Especially not caramel.

Just...soft.

It even hurt to talk, and brush my teeth.

I earned this because of a basketball game, how lame was that?

I woke up a bit late the next morning, and Eira was already dressed in a grey  
hoodie and matching shorts and all. As always, her hair was up in that  
signature ponytail.

I yelled at her for not waking me up, a few times wincing and stopping as I  
waited for the pain to go away. Oh, I hoped that wouldn't last long. I didn't  
know how much of that I could take.

She told me that I should stay home for today, and I refused. I couldn't miss  
class, that would be bad.

And what would I do a whole day stuck in here, while everyone else is in  
school? Watch day-time TV? Not likely.

I quickly got dressed into a dark blue long sleeved shirt and baggy grey  
pants.

I combed my hair ignoring the pain as I tugged for the tangles to get loose.

As I was putting on my black shoes on the bed, my stomach growled rather  
loudly, signalling to get my butt to the kitchen.

I sighed angrily, and walked into the kitchen, seeing Eira stare out of the  
window looking quite bored, drinking her coffee.

I opened the fridge, searching for something soft and breakfast-like.  
Something light and not sugary.

Toast, no. The thought made my teeth hurt. Cereal, hell no. Unless I wanted to  
wait ten minutes for the flakes to soak in the milk.

I glared at the contents of the fridge. What the heck was there to eat?

The only choices were, scrambled eggs, or crushed fruit.

I went with the egg.

It was the only thing I knew how to make. Other than that, well, nothing.

My cooking skills aren't that great, unfortunately. Eira called me a Lethal  
Chef the first time I tried making supper.

"Don't burn yourself, we don't want another trip to the doc." Eira said,  
probably smiling.

I giggled softly, "Don't worry, eggs are my specialty. My mom taught me how to  
make them!" I said proudly cracking two small eggs in a clear glass bowl.

I put it up over my head, and looked up, checking for pieces of shells.

She snorted as I began to mix the eggs with a fork, "Advice. Don't be a chef,  
you might kill people."

"That's what my mom used to say! She joked one time, and said that my future  
husband would be hospitalized when I try to make something for him. But then I  
told her, I'd force him to go eat out, as I learn to cook." I rambled on and  
on, not even realizing it.

After beating the eggs I poured the mixture in the black pan, which had a  
small amount of oil on it.

She laughed at that, agreeing.

I stared at the eggs in the pan, as they started to cook. "Hey, Eira?"

"Yeah?" she asked, after gulping the last of her coffee and putting it in the  
empty sink.

"Did you see that picture I showed you of my mom and I? I can't find it  
anywhere." I asked opening the kitchen drawers, searching for a rubber  
spatula, to mix the eggs with.

"I'm sure the last place you put it was in the picture frame of the living  
room. Y'know the one with the hearts and Teddy bears?" she yawned and  
stretched, sitting on the table again with a sweet roll.

"Where did it go...that was the only picture of her I had." I became angry at  
myself. How did I misplace it? That was one of the few things I came to this  
world with.

I was anything but responsible.

"You looked so chubby in that picture. At first I didn't believe that was  
you." she laughed, drumming her fingers on the wooden white table. "Where did  
your mom get your name? I've never heard of it before."

I blinked, surprised she would ask that question, "She said that she made it  
up. She told me when she was three and a half months pregnant with me, she was  
walking in the park alone at night, and when she looked at the full moon, the  
name just zapped in her mind." I smiled at the memory of her telling me that.

I was about eleven or twelve, when I asked her the same question. There was a  
pause, in which I looked over to my housemate.

"What the heck is a full moon?" Eira asked, brow arched in confusion.

I stopped stirring the eggs, and turned around with a confused and amused  
expression, "What do you mean 'what the heck is a full...'"

I stopped suddenly, remembering the moon in this world.

The moon... This moon... It was always the same, crescent like, with a nose,  
eyes and mouth. And it was chuckling all the time, like a sentient being.

It was NEVER a full moon.

Full moons don't exist in this world as much as laughing moons don't exist in  
the real world.

My eyes widened, and I became panicked, the spatula slipping in my hand and  
clattering into the pan. I retrieved it quickly, trying not to burn myself.

What was I supposed to say? Should I tell her the... No. That was impossible.  
I would get thrown in the nut house!

"Well?" My weapon asked impatiently, her fingers tmp tmp tmp-ing away on the  
table. I could feel her angry eyes burning holes through me, and a shiver ran  
down my spine.

I turned around back to the stove, fear and shock evident on my face, "I-it's  
nothing..." I mumbled hoping she'd drop the subject.

But... It was Eira I was talking about. Of course she wasn't going to drop the  
subject. My luck would never be that good. I think the world would end if it  
were.

She was too stubborn, and when she wanted answers, she wouldn't drop the  
subject. That was both one of her best things, and her worst.

"I'm sure it was something. And what's with the face? Are you hiding  
something?" She demanded with a raised eyebrow, tone accusing, and a growl  
escaping her throat. I didn't know what to say, I was horrible at lying.

"No! I'm not." I said too quickly. I bit my lip, hard, tasting blood on my  
tongue.

She sighed angrily, slamming her cup down on the table and spilling coffee  
everywhere. "Okay then answer me, what's a full moon? What does that mean?"

"I told you. It's nothing, just forget-" I started, but found myself cut off  
by my Weapon's harsh glare.

"You don't trust me, do you?" She interjected, voice lowering to a  
near-whisper instead of yelling, like I expected. I could hear the faint  
traces of other emotions besides anger in her voice, but I couldn't be sure.

That made me turn around and glare, forgetting my eggs, "Why would you say  
something stupid like that? Of course I trust you!"

"Well it seems like I'm not a good weapon or friend, since you won't tell me  
what you meant. And this isn't the first time, either. You've been hiding  
things from me." The Auburn Pole arm weapon crossed her arms over her chest  
and glared down at me. I felt as if someone had just dropped a chunk of ice  
into my stomach.

I shrinked back at the dark look in her eyes equally dark eyes.

I didn't know what to say, so I just turned around and looked down, with half  
lidded eyes. My silence was probably what pushed her over the edge, looking  
back on it.

"So, that's it! You DON'T trust me!"

There was the loud tone I was expecting. My straight line my lips made turned  
to a frown as she said that.

"I'm sorry... I just... can't tell you." I murmured, eyes studying the  
patterns of dust and bootprints on the linoleum. I couldn't answer straight. I  
couldn't think of a good, quick excuse. I didn't want to lie to my friend, my  
Weapon... But...

"I was right." My heart sunk, and I looked up suddenly when the door opened,  
Eira standing by it with her books and bag. Her face reflected the fury that  
most had every right to fear, but it also was lined with hurt. I could see  
faint sparkles of jewel-like tears clinging to the girl's lashes, like pearls  
on lace.

"So, Adil, are you going to abandon me like everyone else has?" Raw pain made  
Eira's voice crack, shoulders raised in her anger, and a hand raising itself  
to remove any evidence of those tears. I didn't have a chance to respond  
before she flew out the door, which slammed on her way out, loud enough to  
shake the floor beneath me.

I glared at my ready eggs, tears bordering my eyes.

"Dammit." I muttered rubbing my wet eyes with my sleeve. "Dammit it all!" I  
nearly screamed, and kicked the table's leg.  
I slammed my fists on the white table, and it felt like needles were stabbing  
my knuckles, faint traces of blood staining the pristine white surface.

0o0

My black shoes padded lightly on the cold cement streets of Death City, empty  
echoes bouncing off foreboding walls. No other person stood in my way as I  
trudged unwillingly down the cobblestone streets. The sky above was a solid  
grey, predicting cooler weather with it's stony face. I had not watched the  
weather this morning, so I had no clue what that day had in store, but I knew  
one thing.

It was a gloomy day, and it matched my mood. A chilly wind blew straight  
through me, and I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to rub the cold out.

My half lidded eyes gazed only at the floor while my mouth was hidden by my  
black scarf that was wrapped around my neck.

"So that's it! You DON'T trust me!"

I closed my eyes and exhaled.

It's not that I didn't trust her. It's just... What would she have said?

Would she have believed me?

Probably not...

My brows furrowed together.

No one would believe me.

They'd think I'm crazy...

"I'm not a good weapon or friend, since you obviously can't trust me, huh?"

I tried my best to ignore her words, buy they kept popping up in my head, like  
a bad movie trick. My numb steps took me into the school, the faces around me  
blurring into one peach smear, while the rest of the school became a myriad of  
dull colors.

_"You don't trust me..."_

I fought back tears, which were threatening to flow  
down my ruddy red cheeks.

_"You don't trust me..."_

My hands clenched, hard nails biting into the soft  
flesh of my palm, sparks of pain unnoticed.

**"You don't trust me...?"**

I swallowed a sob that threatened to come out.

I walked past everyone, eyes still divided on the floor, and head down.

I shivered a bit, and my heart ached slightly.

"Oh hey. How are you fee... Adil, what's wrong?" I looked up and met dark blue  
eyes, deep as the ocean itself.

The boy was dressed in a black jacket and dark blue jeans. His white spiky  
hair was down as always, and a small frown replaced the smile that had been  
there mere seconds before.

My lips trembled slightly and I bit my lips, not looking at Tatsuo.

"It's nothing..." I walked passed him suddenly, and saw a surprised and  
confused expression on his face before he was consumed by the crowd.

I felt guilty, afterwards.

I didn't mean to be rude. It's just that I didn't know what to tell him. I  
mean, what, I was going to walk up to him and say "Eira's mad at me 'cause I  
didn't tell her I'm from an alternate world where you guys are in a comic  
book."?

It's so frustrating!

No one would understand. There was no way they could understand.

I gloomily walked to my locker and got my books ready.

I walked silently through the hallways, pass the noisy students and into my  
usual class. Regret pulsed through my veins like a venom, constricting my  
chest and filling my head with a vile mixture of doubt and self-loathing. I  
took a seat a bit away from the others, and immediately hid my head in one of  
my text books, trying to bury my shame in words.

I couldn't believe I had done that. In one morning, I had alienated my Weapon,  
was rude to one of by better friends, and I knew it was going to get worse. It  
was that feeling in the pit of my stomach.

My classmates filed in without me taking notice, the quiet of the classroom  
turning steadily into the chatter of pre-class. I tried my hardest to  
concentrate on the words in my book, I really did, but I couldn't seem to do  
it. One tall figure among the rest seemed to stick out. Eira. My Weapon shot a  
glare at me as she passed, and settled into her normal seat. I ignored it, and  
my eyes wandered to the other untaken seats. Black Star and Tsubaki were  
gone.

How odd.

I allowed myself to look around a bit more. No, still nothing. A crash  
announced that Stein had entered the room, but I was devoid of the normal  
enjoyment I got off of seeing the teacher intentionally make a fool out of  
himself. He announced to the class that we were taking notes today on how Soul  
Wavelengths affected certain parts of the body when struck with a moderately  
strong blast. I looked up from my text, his eyes meeting mine for a brief  
second of mild curiosity and a bit of worry, before his gaze focused  
elsewhere.

The piece of chalk that found itself in Professor Stein's hand soon found  
itself flying across the board at breakneck pace, drawing fairly detailed  
pictures of the human anatomy with arrows pointing to certain parts, as well  
as the general theory next to it. As hard as I tried, I could not follow the  
notes. They went by too fast, at a dizzying speed, and I couldn't seem to  
place any of the words the professor was using. I found myself reflecting back  
at the morning fight for the umpteenth time that day, replaying it in my head  
over and over.

A hand tugged at my sleeve, and I jumped, looking over to stare into the apple  
green eyes of Maka. Her brows were furrowed in worry, no doubt having heard of  
my mood from Tatsuo, or maybe just noticing it herself. A gave a smile that  
felt fake, even to me, before trying to return to my pitiful work. Her hand  
stopped me again.

"Adil, what's wrong?" She asked, and behind her, I saw Soul looking out of the  
corner of his eyes, Patty and Liz staring without seeming to realise I saw  
them, and Kid shaking his head sympathetically.

"Nothing, Maka." I answered, almost on reflex, and much too quickly. I think  
that I was doing that a lot that day.

"You're lying. Please, tell me what's wrong. Did Black Star do something  
stupid again? Did he get sent to Shinigami-sama's Death Room?" I shook my  
head, causing more confusion than answers.

"Is it the pain from your teeth? You should have stayed home to rest today...  
Being tired in class on accident is_ so_ uncool." And doing it on purpose is  
cool, Soul? I was tempted to snap back, but refrained myself.

"No, that's not it. I'm not ready to talk about it yet, guys. Can it wait  
until lunch?" Liz and Patty frowned, Kid and Soul had similar, '_I can't believe_  
_you're dodging the question again_' looks, while Maka was still her worrisome  
self.

Hours of hell passed until the bell rang for lunch.

OoOoOoOoO

"Now that we're here, why are you and Eira not talking?" I was assaulted  
almost as immediately as I had stepped into the cafeteria, by Maka's  
questions. I sighed as I walked alongside my fellow Meister, and she led me to  
a table, where our friends were sitting. Outside, the rain that had started  
sometime in class pelted against the windows, a hard wind driving it. In the  
months I had spent in the school, I couldn't recall it ever raining.

I guess Nevada really did earn it's reputation as an Arid state.

"Me and Eira got into a serious fight... That's all I'm willing to say right  
now, guys." I responded, my eyes still glued to the ground. I felt my heart  
constrict in my chest once more, but I felt strong enough to stem the endless  
flow of tears that seemed to be with me all of today. I went off to get my  
food, and came back to a heated discussion, thankfully, not about me.

"But that's got to be them! Who else has blue hair like his?" Patty flailed  
from her perch on top of the table, seeming to be arguing with Tatsuo about  
something.

"But... Tsubaki wasn't even in class. I can't remember the last time she  
wasn't in class." Black Star and Tsubaki were there? I set my tray down on the  
table, and looked in the direction Patty had been pointing at.

Way on the other side of the cafeteria, I spotted a stock of blue hair  
sitting, while a black-haired lady and a white haired-boy talked. Soul had  
taken the debate into his own hands, it seemed, and was taking to the Ninja  
Weapon pair. At first, nothing seemed wrong. Tsubaki was smiling, Black Star  
was laughing like his old self, although I couldn't see Soul's face. He had  
his back to me.

But then...

I spotted something off. Tsubaki's eyes were half-lidded, her smile actually a  
smirk that curled the corners of her lips. Black Star's eyes burned with an  
eerie light, and his laugh seemed a bit... Forced. Finally, Soul turned and I  
saw the angry snarl on his face. Black Star stood up, striding over to the  
Scythe Weapon. I blanched, and the mindless chatter of my friends ceased  
around me.

Black Star said something, before pulling his fist back and punching the  
shocked Soul, straight in the cheek.

At that moment, the bell for class rung.

OoOoOoOoO

I walked the final step to Shibusen's rooftop.

Luckily no one noticed since I fled when they went to go stop the fight between Soul and Black Star.

It got really serious, and ugly.

It was still cold and cloudy outside, just the way i like it.

The dark clouds hovered over the city, and the harsh cold wind blew my bangs in my eyes.

I quietly sat on the cement railing , my legs dangling off the edge and my hands clasped on my lap.

I looked at the dark city, taking in every bit of detail.

My eyeslids drooped slightly .

What the heck was I thinking?

Why did I have hope in the beginning that I'd live here happily. Normally?

I don't belong here, I don't fit in this world.

I shouldn't even be here.

But...why?

If I wasn't here then I wouldn't have ever met Tatsuo, Eira,Fuji,Lucrezia or the others.

I would've been alone if it wasn't for them.

I shivered a bit, biting my lip.

I stared up at the grey sky, and sighed, seeing my breath for a moment.

There was a shuffling noise behind me and I turned around, my bangs in my eyes.

I sighed bitterly and moved them out of my vision.

Sapphire eyes met ice blue ones.

"Hey,What are you doing out in the cold? You'll catch a flu." Lucrezia shoved her hands in her fluffy brown jacket of hers and over to me, smiling.

"I like the cold." I muttered, looking back at the town.

Why was she here? I want to be left alone...

"You don't mind if I join you?" she asked before jumping on the railing , and sitting comfortably next to me.

Yeah, I do.

"No..."

She sighed and looked at the city, kicking her black jeans covered legs.

She still had her hands in her jacket, and her long black hair swayed with the wind.

I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"Why aren't you in class? The others were asking about you." she said, fiddling with her bracelet.

"The better question is, why aren't YOU in class?" I countered back , not in the mood to talk.

"I have some errands to do for some teachers, and I heard the others talking about you, so I thought you were here." she quietly shivered.

I looked away not knowing what to say.

"So...the fight was pretty bad... I heard that Soul almost broke Black Star's arm..." she said slowly, trying to see my reaction of the fact that both my friends tried killing eachother.

"It's Black Star's fault. He started it." I scowled thinking of the blue haired creep.

"They're both serving a punishment, now. Don't know what is though."

She began humming a lullaby ,a few weeks ago I learned was the same lullaby my mother sang to me.

The wind whistled and continued to blow our hair in different directions.

"So, I heard about yesterday. Sorry I couldn't come, I had a mission. And I'm sad to hear about your teeth." she said quietly.

I didn't know why sparks of anger lit inside of me, when she said that.

I bit my lip and glared at the town, my lips twitching into a scowl.

Not because of my teeth.

"**What did you do to Black Star**?"

I asked very bluntly and turned my head fully in her direction a slight glare on my face.

She stared at me blankly then raised a perfect black eyebrow,"What do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about! He's been acting strange ever since the day of the picnic, when he chased you in the forest!" my glare intensified when she looked shocked.

"Why are you suggesting that I did something to him? I'm just as confused as you are!" she returned the glare.

"I have every right to suspect you! He acted differently_ RIGHT_ after he came back from chasing you! And that day you kept pulling fake smiles and laughs! You're hiding something."

She stared at me for a while and turned , jumping off the railing," It's stupid to accuse someone without proof. I don't what your problem is, Adil. Maybe Black Star hit you a little too hard-"

My fists shook a bit.

"**_Shut up_**!" there's the pain again " I know you have to do with it! It was all over your face that day! I can tell between a fake and real smile , don't think I'm stupid! I will find out what you did with my friends!"

She glared harshly at me before walking towards the door that led to the inside,her black heels clicking as she did "Some friend you are..."

I glared at the wooden door that she slammed before turning to look back at the town with angry eyes.

I'll find out...

OoOoOoOoO **thirdpersonpointofview** OoOoOoOoO

The clicking noise of thin heels echoed throughout the empty hallways.

The noise ceased as the one responsible for it stopped infront of a wooden door.

The person's pale hand twisted the knob and creaked the brown door open.

"Come in." a feminine voice chuckled.

"She's suspicious." the girl's ice blue eyes looked at the woman who was hidden in the shadows of the corner.

"She's a smart one." the voice chuckled darkly again.

"This isn't good. She knows that I-"

"Oh, I've noticed it was successful with Tsubaki. Good job on that. How long are they both going to be aggressive Have you heard about what the boy did today?"

"It will take some time. It depends how strong their soul is. The stronger it is the longer they'll be aggressive."

"And did it wear down on the boy? It's been three days."

"He isn't as angry as he was the first and second day. By tommorow he should be better. And Tsubaki is doing much better than he is. She was aggressive the first few hours but she cooled down this morning." the girl informed her.

A dark laugh burst out from the woman.

The girl shuddered a bit . She could practically hear the dark smirk that was painted on the woman's face.

"...I don't want to hurt them..." the girl mumbled looking down, her fists shaking.

"Don't get all soft. This isn't what I brought you here for." The feminine voice growled," Now go to class, we don't want more people suspicious, do you Lucrezia?"

The said girl scowled and walked out, a small tear rolling down her cheek.

OoOoOoOoO

**THANKS AS ALWAYS TO PURPLE- EYED DEVIL! SHE WROTE 3/4 OF THE STORY! SHE'S AMAZING XD **

**Poor adil and eira :c **

**i dont know who to side with xD lol**

**I feel bad for lucrezia too T.T**

**and i forgot to mention something. i went back to read the previous chapter, and noticed that in one of them shinigami-sama was in his house, i forgot he cant leave shibusen, but watever just ignore that part **

**and wen i first introduced fuji, i said he had black hair. i mean dark brown, not black :P  
**

**Purple-Eyed DEvil- yes ill do that :)  
**

**KittyAttack- yes i do too, but ill switch every now and then, thanks kitty C;  
**

**Wimonwan- xD lol i no rite! thanks!  
**

**Wickedlyme- lol thank you! im happy to hear that!  
**

**stephanie-aww thanks!  
**

**Rachy-neko-chan- rlly lol? thanks!  
**

**Anime girl1220- my luck is purple-eyed devil! xD  
**

**the lost and forgotten- lol xD okay, ill do that, and dont worry. hell be back...eventually xP  
**

**Shadowzaku205-welcome back xD lol yesss **_im luvin it_**  
**

**rockergurl95- thank you C;**

**oh and i little game here~~~~**

**What is your favorite quote in this whole story?**

**mine's is:  
**

**" Too bad geezer, this resturaunt only has normal bathrooms, so thats your only choice if you wanna crap" Soul pointed his thumb over his shoulder.**

**Maka shoved his houlder' dont say that when were about to eat!"**

**i can soooo imagine that happening! lol i love Soulxmaka xD **_so cute_**  
**


	18. Medusa's Plan: Shibusen will Fall?

_"But I want it!" A little girl's voice bounced off the white and tan tiles of the supermarket, her whining tone specifically tooled to get her way. The pout on the girl's face was adorable, fit for a doll's face._

_ Her whines attracted the attention of other customers who were a few feet away, earning a few laughs, as well as a few people walking away._

_ "No Adil, you know what that stuff does to your teeth." An older, more mature female voice spoke to the young girl, it's owner resistant to the girl's cute charms._

_ The said child looked up with big blue eyes at her mother, while putting back the box of caramel lollipops where she found them, although begrudgingly._

_ She looked back at the candy and her gaze drifted to the other boxes neighboring the one she wanted. Her eyes widened as she spotted her mother yards away the candy aisle._

_ She quickly ran to her side, her white sundress flailing as she did. Her new black dress shoes squeaked on the shiny tile floor. She was the perfect image of a doll, dressed up in her cute little outfit, porcelain face without the worry lines her mother bore._

_ Her tiny hand clutched the hem of her mother's shirt and she looked around, searching for an interesting object to beg for._

_ "Mom can I get the chocolate bunnies?" Her small index finger was pointed at a medium sized colorful box with a chunk of chocolate in the form of a rabbit. Her eyes were wide as dinner plates, and her teeth bright and white as she displayed her childish glee in her smile._

_ The mother looked down at her child with half lidded eyes, and sighed, "Go ahead."_

_ The child's eyes twinkled with pure delight._

_ "Yes!"_

OoOoOoO

I stared blankly at the black wall in front of me, remembering the memories I had with my mother. I was lying in bed, back facing Eira who was in her own bed, facing the opposite wall.

We were still giving eachother the cold shoulder. I didn't know when she'd come around and forget about the whole problem. I wanted to apologize but what for? I didn't exactly do anything. This was stupid. Fighting about something so small. Maybe it wasn't... that... small but, I never liked fighting with other people.

Eira didn't bother hiding the fact that she disliked me.

Yesterday, she kept glaring at me in front of the others. She 'accidentally' tripped me, and she got the last pudding cup in the cafeteria, which was supposed to be MINE.

I didn't bother doing anything. That's what my mother used to do. Ignore her problems, so I'll do the same. She was an aloof person, that much I can tell.

I looked over at the glow in the dark watch I had, and it was three hours after midnight. I couldn't sleep at all. There was too much to think about. The fight with Eira, Lucrezia's reaction when I told her I was suspicious of her, and my secret.

I sighed irratibly and scrunched my eyes shut, trying to sleep.

Seconds stretched to minutes and still, I was wide awake.

I growled mentally and slammed the covers on the wall before stomping out of the room and going to the balcony. I didn't care if it woke my housemate up, I could care less at the moment.

When I stepped on the moonlight reflecting white tiles I shivered from the cold. There were raindrops on the balcony, from early yesterday. I sat on one of the plastic chairs and bent my head back looking up at the sky, the apartment's roof covering it slightly.

Street lights were blinking off and on, and everything was quiet. The moon above the city had the same bloody grin as always, predicting a night of blood.

The silent wind rustled the trees below and gave me goosebumps. I shivered and patted my feet on the semi wet floor.

I felt drops of ice cold water on my scalp and I looked up to see where it came from. It was a black cat staring at me from the roof of the apartment.

I looked startled for a moment as it jumped down and landing on the railing of the balcony. It looked familiar. And it was wearing a black hat, the tip of it curling multiple times.

"Hey there!" it grinned, waving it's paw.

I gulped... it was that ...promiscuous lady. What was she doing here? I groaned mentally, "Hi...um ...what are you doing here?"

"I have no one to play with! Soul and Maka are sleeping, and I can't seem to find any of my cat friends. Do you want to play?" she asked jumping down and skipping towards me.

I nervously moved the chair away and sat farther.

"Hey, what's wrong? You don't want to play? But it's so boring! Please!" she whined jumping on my lap.

My breathing stopped and I stood up, making her fall down and look up at me, "I'm not in the mood to play. Go away please."

"Oh is something bothering you? You can tell me, and I'll help!" she meowed, giving that catty grin of hers. I was starting to wonder if it was a permanent part of her face.

"I don't want to tell my feelings to a cat. What would you even know?" I heard a poof and smoke covered her small feline form. In her place was that purple haired, golden eyed woman. Thankfully she wore something appropriate, so I wasn't going to flip out.

"I'm a good listener! I know everything about feelings and emotions! I know how to help so just start talking. Oh is it about a boy?" she asked looking down at me with those sun colored eyes of hers.

"N-no...it's not about a boy." I grumbled thinking of a smiling Tatsuo.

"You failed an exam? That Ox kid got higher than you?"

"That's Maka, not me... Why would I even tell you? I don't even know who you are! Or anything about you!" I huffed wishing she would go away and never come back. My mood was obviously affecting my train of thought.

"You don't want advise? Fine then." She got ready to jump off the balcony when I stopped her.

"Wait..."

"Yes?" She had a small smile as she turned her head in my direction, almost as if she had expected me to do that.

"What... Advise do you have...for being in a fight with a friend?"

She put her fists on her hips and grinned. My eye twitched...was what I just said...a good idea?

0o0

I_t was a few minutes untill sunset as I stood outside of the door of Eira and my apartment. A navy colored school bag was in my hand, being dragged on the dirty floor._

_ I sighed irritably, digging in my black pants pocket for the key. What another boring day at Shibusen. Always studying about souls, witches, magic and so much more boring subjects._

_ I heard the lock unlocking and I slowly opened the grey door. It squeaked slightly in the process, the handle's rust grinding on my hand._

_ I looked around blankly at the pitch black room. The shades were closed but orange rays peeked in the room through the gaps. I sat the bag next to the door, that I didn't bother to close._

_ I walked a few steps and stopped in the middle of the living room. The rays hit my clothes and made many striped orange lines on my dark outfit. I blinked as it came in contact with my eye, and I looked away before the light made me see dots. Something felt off about the whole thing._

_ "Eira! Are you in here?" I called but no response was heard, "Hey, Eira!"_

_The sound of the blinds scraping the wall and window startled me. The wind blew in through the gaps and into the room, making paper fly, and a small lamp to crash and break on the floor. I sighed, angrily and began picking up the pieces, when the door squeaked. From my squatting position, I turned my head to look at it._

_ "Probably the wind..." I mumbled throwing the broken pieces into a trash tin in the corner. I took a broom to the small pieces, in case someone stepped on them, and the the sun was set. The dark purple hue made the room even more dark, and I flipped on the lights._

_ I changed into my pajamas, white long sleeved shirt, with pink hearts on it, and matching pants. My bare feet padded against the tiles, as I walked into the bright white and green kitchen. I wanted to make some herbal tea, and relax. I loved that after a tiring day._

_ Eira seems to be out somewhere. She hasn't left any notes._

_ After I poured the ready tea in my mug I sat down on the table's white chairs. I looked around bored at the kitchen, my gaze lingering on the fridge the most._

_ I heard a shuffling noise behind me, and I turned my head a bit. I gasped almost dropping the tea as Black Star's face was next to mine grinning toothily._

_ "Hey Adil, mind if I crash in?" He continued to grin standing behind me._

_ "How'd you get in here? When?" I hollered, still shocked. My heart was beating rapidly at the moment, hammering against my ribcage like an African war drum._

_ "I'm the great assassin Black Star! What do you think?" he boasted, pulling my arm and dragging me out the kitchen, "Come on, I have to show you something! Come here!"_

_ "Augh what is it now?" I groaned._

_ He flicked off the lights, and stood still in front of me. I stared confused at him._

_ He turned around,facing me. The normal, toothy grin was gone, twisted into that slasher grin that sent shocks rocketing through my system._

_ "What's wr-" I stopped mid-sentence eyes wide. His hand was outstretched to my torso,and there was blood splattered all over it. I slowly looked down and my breathe caught in my throat at the sight of a knife, that was implanted in the middle of my chest._

_ We just stood there, still, him staring at me, while I looked down at the weapon in his hand. Time seemed to be ground to a complete halt. I suddenly felt pressure near my collarbone and throat. I choked out a cough, and fell on my knees, hacking up blood all over the floor and his shoes. I didn't feel any pain at all. It didn't even feel like he stabbed me, but I knew he did, by the scarlet contrast on the tiles._

_ The crimson blood soaked my white shirt, making it a dark burgundy. The warm liquid trailed down my mouth like a waterfall, onto my chin and throat. I felt a hand grip my chin, and my head was drawn upwards._

_ I froze as I saw him aiming the knife at my head. A few seconds later, I finally realized it was in my forehead. Blood rolled down my face. I looked up at him, to find that fearsome smile on his face. What scared me more was that his eyes weren't their round shape anymore. they were slitted, like a felines and were a glowing red._

_ He laughed darkly, and twisted the knife that was still lodged in my forehead. And yet I didn't feel anything. His laugh made my skin crawl, as it echoed throughout the apartment._

_ He then plucked the knife out of my face and held my right wrist. He held it to the floor and I watched as he raised the knife in the air before slicing off my hand, like a chef would chop vegetables._

_ I stared at my arm, horrified. The pure white bone was sticking out, with blood and muscles attached to it. Tears began forming in my eyes, and he continued with my neck, then my other wrist, until I was nothing more than a pile of parts on the floor._

_ All I heard before falling into unconsciousness was his evil, chilling laughter._

My eyes snapped open, as I put a hand on my chest calming my heart down, sweat drenching me and the sheets.

I was in bed, facing the wall again.

"Just a nightmare..." I mumbled and sat up, the adrenaline from said dream wearing off to leave me shakey.

I looked at the blinking clock on the nightstand and it read, seven fifteen.

I panicked and groaned. I was going to be late! Where's Eira? I looked at her neatly made bed.

She didn't wake me up... Jerk... I could see why people strove not to make her angry. She was a downright **.

I hopped from my bed, and ran like tornado, brushing my teeth, putting on a random outfit, and combing my untamed hair.

Blair advised me to make a freshly made breakfast for my friend, in order for her to see my regret for fighting.

I couldn't do that since Eira already left, and I couldn't cook.

A sigh escaped my nose as I bent down to tie my black laced shoes.

Today I wore a plain white t-shirt, a red hoodie over it and dark blue jeans. No time for something elaborate.

I haulted when I came to the living room, where my dream took place in.

What the heck was that even about...? I'll just go to the school library and check out a dream interpretation or something. I hope I never have that disturbing nightmare ever again.

I shuddered as I closed the apartments door, and ran down the stairs, to the streets.

It took about ten minutes to get to the school, and I was surprised to see no one outside. I blinked and gasped. Maybe everyone was already in class! I quickly ran in the school, not noticing someone in front of me, and we both crashed to the floor, with a dull thud.

I groaned and opened my eyes to see Kid on the floor next to me. He was wearing his usual black suit, with the white rectangles lined symmetrically.

I stood up, and helped him, while muttering an apology.

He dusted off his suit and looked up at me.

"Why aren't you in class? Didn't it start already?" I asked looking around the hallways. No one was there.

"My father called today off." he replied walking away, with me following.

I was confused, "Huh? Why?"

"Accept for a few, the entire student body is out sick. We called their homes, and they told us they were ill. Both weapon and meister. The only ones who aren't are you, Liz, Patti, Eira, Lucrezia, Ray, Crona, Black Star and Tsubaki, Kilik and the twins, Lea and Fuu, Rane and Levi, and me." he stated, going in the doors to the Death Room.

My eyes widenedas the severity of the situation crashed down on me. "We're the ONLY ones NOT sick! What are they sick with?" There was a pause as Kid shook his head, rubbing the corners of his eyes. He must have been up early.

"We don't know. All they told us, is that they're pale, tired and dizzy."

We stopped in front of the platform which Eira, Liz, Patti, Spirit, Stein, Shinigami-sama, Sid and Nygus were all standing on.

I looked at them awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with Eira.

They were all dressed in their signature outfits.

Liz was next to Eira and Patti, who had some sort of device in her hands.

The adults were huddled in a circle talking.

"Have you found out anything yet?" Kid asked walking up to the older people, his tone serious.

Stein was the first to speak, "Nygus, Sid, Spirit and I will split up and go to multiple houses of the sick kids. We want to check if they have the same symptoms, maybe take a few samples, and we'll meet up here to analyze what exactly is wrong with them. We're suspecting the food in the cafeteria, so Issippi and a few other teachers are examining the ingredients that were used in the food."

The red haired man looked at Shinigami-sama with a dead serious face, "If all of those children are sick, why are there a few who weren't affected? It doesn't make sense..."

Kid's dad paced around the platform humming to himself. His cheery attitude clashed horribly with the tense atmosphere. "You four go split up and see, and then we'll see what they're sick with. Nygus do you have your book with you?"

The woman in the army-esque pants nodded, "Yes. Here it is, sir." She presented him with a thick book. It looked like a medical one, maybe it was about diseases and illnesses. At least, I hoped so.

The adults went to go do their task while my Liz, Patti, Eira, Kid and I stood, not knowing what to do. Liz and Patti looked worried, while Eira was pacing the length of the room, eyes trained on the ground in front of her. Kid simply had on a mask of indifference, likely to conceal his own worries.

"Do you kids want to help out?" Shinigami-sama's foam like fingers popped up, starling Eira into halting, and drawing the attention of the others.

"Yeah, just tell us what to do." Liz said shifting her weight on one leg while putting a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, Yeah!" Patti cheered, making an attempt at being cheerful.

He thought for a moment, "Kid-kun. I need you to go help the teachers that are studying the cafeteria. Eira and Liz, you two can go help the other students lock the classrooms and such."

"What about Patti and I?" I asked looking at the blond girl who was playing with the machine in her hands.

"Oh, you two can do whatever you want. You can go home if you wish." He said turning around, and I felt a bit left out... Were we not important too?

I found myself walking in the hallways of the school, Patti by my side. I looked at the cheery girl, noticing something small in her hand. "Uh Patti? What's that in your hand?"

"It's a tape recorder! I bought it yesterday! I'm gonna go and sneak up on people and record what they say!" She grinned running of at breakneck speed, leaving behind a cloud of dust. It left me to wonder if her cheery disposition was an act or not...

"You do that..." I mumbled, heading for the library. I wasn't a bookworm like Maka was. Books are boring, and reading wasn't my thing. But I was curious about the nightmare I had, finally reminded of it after the shock of the situation finally wore off. I was fascinated by the hidden meanings in dreams. They were so ...amazing.

I didn't expect to find a dream dictionary, since all they teach here is about souls and whatnot.

The library was empty. Not even the librarian was there. I could read out loud without anyone telling me to shut up. It was actually kind of tempting, doing something that was normally frowned upon. I sat in a wooden table and looked at the book in front of me.

It was a dark blue leather covered book with 'Dream Dictionary' written in bold silver letters. I opened it and looked at the index. I looked around the table searching for a piece of paper and pen.

I found a pencil and a sheet of paper that was already written on. I flipped it and began thinking. What was in the dream I had?

There was a kitchen. Blood. Evil laughs. A knife. Killing. Feeling of being scared. And I did seem to stare at the fridge a lot. Wonder if it means anything...

So I searched for the first word. Kitchen.

"Page...fifty six." I muttered turning to it, while my left hand was a bookmark for the index page. "To dream about a kitchen signifies the dreamer's need for emotional and spiritual nourishment."

I paused. Well that...was a bit true.

Next in line was blood and evil laughs. Page twenty-three and seventy nine.

"Blood in a dream can have many meanings. To dream that you are bleeding represents feeling a loss of power. You may be suffering from exhaustion or feeling emotionally drained. It may also denote bitter confrontations between you and your friends. Your past actions may have come back to haunt you. Try to avoid any sort of controversy with friends or family. To hear evil, demonic laughing in your dream represents feelings of humiliation or helplessness."

Damn...how true could this get? It's starting to creep me out.

I looked at the paper, that I wrote the subjects on. Knife, Killing, and being afraid.

"Dreaming about being killed means that there are drastic changes occurring in your life. Dreams about knives mean you can solve your problems by being honest with others about your fears and anxieties. Feeling scared in dreams signifies that your achievements may not be as successful as you had hoped. You are having anxieties around certain circumstances of your life, possibly related to people who you are not able to trust. However, your worries will be temporary and short-lived."

Being honest to others? Tell them my secret? Having anxieties around Lucrezia, since I don't trust her?

I gulped silently, "My life, right now, was explained in the most weirdest way in that dream." I shuddered from the thought and looked at the last word. Refrigerator. I checked it out and it meant that I needed emotional and spiritual nourishment. Nothing new there.

I closed the book and sighed. Well I know what the dream means now. I'll get out of here now.

I stared at the closed library doors and walked away from the library, my black shoes' thuds echoing in the empty hallways.

I stopped for a moment looking out of the circular windows.

All of those kids... They're sick. Even Tatsuo.

What was going on in Shibusen?

I looked down for a moment before looking up again.

I was going to visit him.

0o0

It took a few minutes for someone to open the door. I didn't expect them to be that tired. Fuji who opened the door gave me a small smile, and I noticed just how disheveled he looked.

"What are you doing here?" He looked at the bouquets of lavenders in my hand. He was dressed in white sports pants and a yellow sweatshirt.

"I came to visit you." I said stepping in the large house, which was passed on to Tatsuo.

"Me? Or Tatsuo?" He smiled as I blushed and glared at him.

"Both of you. The others couldn't make it. Soul and Maka are sick. Eira, Liz, And Kid are helping out in the school, and I haven't seen Black Star, Tsubaki Lucrezia or Ray. Kid told me they were in school, with Crona." I stopped and looked at him. He had a hand on his head, and a frustrated expression.

"Ugh... Damn. I'm getting more nauseated. Tatsuo's in the living room, if you want to go make out with him." I resisted the urge to kick him, and followed him inside.

I walked away as he went to kitchen to get some medicine. I saw the albino lying on a brown fluffy couch, dressed only in black shorts. I blushed as I saw his well toned stomach, and I had to slap myself mentally to stop myself from ogling. "Uhm...hi..." he turned his head in my direction, surprised.

The living room was a mess. Empty water bottles were strewn about everywhere, stacked up on eachother and littering the floor. Were they THAT thirsty?

His skin was even paler than usual, which kind of frightened me. And his cheeks, nose and forehead were red, just like Fuji.

"Adil? What are doing here...? Shouldn't you be in school?" he mumbled sitting up, and clutching his head, with a forced smile beaming at me.

His eyes had bags under them, and it was obvious he was tired.

"I came here to visit you, since your sick and all. I won't take long so you two can rest up... We don't have school today. It was canceled. Only about fifteen students showed up at Shibusen. The rest are all at home, sick." I stated sitting down next to the pale boy. I handed him the flowers and he looked at them curiously, "I hope you get better."

He smiled warmly at me and I returned it. I looked away blushing after a few seconds and Fuji came back, with multiple bottles in hand.

"So...thirsty..." he muttered opening a bottle and gulping down the water.

I blinked and looked around the room, "You guys drank all of these?"

"Can you blame us? We've never been so thirsty before! What the he'll is wrong with us?" he groaned holding his head.

His face red and sweaty. Not to mention pale.

I sighed, "The teachers are visiting all the other students to see if they're all experiencing the same problems. Others are trying to see if the cause of all this is the food in the cafeteria."

"Wait. So we're not the only ones who are sick?" Fuji asked, burping.

I shook my head," Only around fifteen students aren't sick, including me. The rest are, including Maka and Soul."

"That's...kind of weird." Tatsuo mumbled.

Yeah. So what's-" Fuji stopped in mid-sentence and I looked at him confused.

Tatsuo sighed, "Hurry up, try not to get it on the floor."

I was about to ask what was wrong when the brown haired boy rushed out of room. A few seconds later I heard him puking. I grimaced and plugged a finger in each ear. I had a weak stomach, and hearing him puke will make me too.

I looked at the albino who was scanning the flowers I bought him, "Well I'll go, it seems like you're too sick for company." I stood up and walked to the door, my albino friend behind me.

He looked at me with tired eyes and smiled, "Well say hi to the others."

I smiled at him and nodded, "Get better, okay?"

"I'll try." we both laughed and I walked away as he closed the door.

As I was walking on the streets I looked up at the sky with a frown.

I sighed and hoped the teachers came back with a result.

When entered Shibusen I saw Patti running around and giggling.

"Did you have fun, eavesdropping on people?" I asked.

She nodded fast, "It's so fun! They don't even know I'm there!" she laughed and skipped away. I shook my head and smiled a bit at her cheerfulness. I had to be more like her.

I walked to the cafeteria, looking for Kid. I spotted him standing next to a bunch of teachers who were all talking mindlessly.

"We haven't found a single thing. Are you sure it was the food?" one man asked.

"What else could cause the whole student body to just suddenly go ill?" a blonde woman asked.

Kid sighed and walked over to me, "We haven't found anything, yet. Did Sid and the others come back?" His hands were in his pockets and he had a frustrated expression on his face. The slight cheer I had gotten before vanished then, my stomach twisting.

"I don't know. I just came back from Tatsuo and Fuji's place." we walked out of the cafeteria and to the hallways, which a few kids were in.

"Hey, Kid!" we turned around and saw Kilik, walking towards us, his two weapons following him.

"Did you find anything?" he asked crossing his arms.

"No. We're waiting for Stein, Sid, Nygus and Spirit to come back." Kid answered. He looked around the hallways checking of they were there.

"Liz and Eira told us about what they're doing now. Ox and Harvar have it pretty bad." he mumbled slouching a bit. He reminded me of Soul in a way.

"Doesn't seem like the food was the problem." Kid mumbled.

I looked around and spotted Lucrezia walking with Crona. She passed us without making eye contact. Crona on the other hand looked at us and smiled shyly.

Behind them, Tsubaki and Black Star were following. They both gave us three blank stares as they passed.

"What's up with them?" Kilik muttered. "They weren't even helping at all today. I would see them just going in the nurse's office every now and then."

Kid muttered something I didn't catch and I kept staring at the four who passed us.

I spotted Stein and the rest across from us and I went wide-eyed. I grabbed Kid's hand, "They came back!"

I ran hastily, dragging behind me a frustrated Kid. Kilik shouted and followed us.

We stopped in the Death Room, and I noticed Liz and Eira were already there, waiting for the teachers.

"Good to see you back! Did you find anything?" Shinigami-sama gushed, his happy tone once again out of place.

Professor Stein nodded and looked at Nygus.

Shinigami-sama, Kilik, Kid, Liz, Eira and I turned to the lady.

"Sir, all the students we visited had the same symptoms. Exhaustion, pale skin, nausea, headaches, throwing up, and red faces. They all were extremely thirsty, too. It seems likely they're experiencing dehydration, but I've never seen people that tired because of it. I'll go research-"

"Guys, guys! Hey, look!" All of our heads turned to Patti who came jumping in, interrupting her mid-sentence.

She was grinning ear to ear.

Liz looked at her sister, confusion clear on her face. "What's wrong Patti?"

"Listen to this! I recorded it right now!" she grinned and ran in the middle.

"We don't have time for-" Stein was cut off as the recorder began replaying what Patti recorded.

Kid sighed and rubbed his temples. His weapon was crazy for sure. What would be more important than this situation? I agreed, mentally.

At first it was a scratchy noise then it faded out into a feminine voice, and the click of heels on tile.

"So...how did it go?" the sound of footsteps was heard, from the recorder.

"That sounds like Medusa." Nygus remarked, brows meeting in a thoughtful expression.

"Oh? It seems like they can't find the cause of the illness." A dark chuckle sent a shiver down my spine, and likely, everyone else's. "Good work, everything is going all according to plan."

I saw everyone else tense, and Patti had a determined face on, while glaring at the recorder.

There was a muffled voice if another but we couldn't hear what they were saying.

The first voice spoke again, "Stupid fools. They have no idea that all those children will die in a matter of days...maybe even hours..."

"Where are you going then?" the other voice wasn't so muffled now, sounding closer to the recorder.

"I'll be waiting for you right outside Death City. We need to escape before they find out that I was the cause behind it all. Go get Crona and those two ninja pair. Free and Eruka will meet you outside. And that new kishin of mine, bring her to me. Death City and Shibusen will all fall by my hands..."

"And that's all!" Patti exclaimed. "I couldn't get more cuz she already left. But don't worry, she didn't catch me!" She grinned, and I felt the sudden urge to hug her.

"I don't get it. What plan is she talking about?" Eira asked, sounding a bit excited that we were finally getting somewhere with the investigation.

Stein looked about to answer, but froze suddenly, eyes flickering to the window. " Did you feel that?"

"What an idiot. Removing her Soul Protect at a time like this."

The teachers all shared a face that had a hidden meaning to it. I stared at Stein and he looked back at me for a moment.

"What kishin?" Kilik shouted, panic clear. "What's she talking about?"

"You children stay here. We're going to stop her." Stein mumbled, running out of the Death Room.

I looked at Shinigami-sama who sighed, "I think we have a witch on our hands."

"Why can't you go stop her?" I asked, feeling a bit scared. Was Medusa talking to Lucrezia? She mentioned Crona and Black Star and Tsubaki.

"I can't leave Death City. I have to stay here. Go warn the other teachers. And don't get involved in the fight okay?" he said, and for a fleeting moment, I heard his voice darken with true worry.

Kid glared at the floor than looked up, "Liz, Patti! We're going after Crona, Black Star and Tsubaki! Kilik you go warn the other teachers!"

"Kiddo you can't just rush into a battle without knowing anything." His father scolded, hands held where his hips would be.

His son turned around, just about snarling. "Why did I enroll here if I'm going to stand back and let everyone do the work for me?"

Turning swiftly, he dashed out, Liz and Patti's silver gun forms in hand.

I looked at Eira, and she looked back at me. Electricity flared as black met violet-tined grey, and she started to walk past me, stopping right by my side. "Just get over it, already. We don't have time to fight right now." I mumbled bitterly, and she nodded.

"Don't think I've forgotten about our fight... After this, I still demand an explanation." Light, like the first rays of sun after an eclipse, swept over her form, and left her in the halberd for I was already familiar with. The red and purple ribbon danced without and hint of wind, and her form reflected in the elegant blade.

"I understand... Now, let's go!" We left Kilik and Shinigami-sama behind to join our friends, footfalls pounding off the walls like my heart inside my chest. Adrenaline and anger pulsed through my veins like liquid fire, and I let out a battle cry, which was echoed by Eira.

"I KNEW she had something to do with it!" I whispered to myself excitedly, thinking of Lucrezia. Now I had the proof to go with it as well!

0o0

Sorry for the hold up

I love this chapter x3 and of course always thank Purple-eyed devil for editing this!

Anyway

Purple-eyed Devil ,Digimon Dreamer and Sailor Sofia have posted stories based on this story. GO READ THEM PLEASE!

Eira belongs to** Purple-Eyed Devil**

Tatsuo belongs to **KittyAttack**

Lucrezia belongs to **Digimon Dreamer**

The story,Adil, Fuji and Ray belong to **me.**

Everything else belongs to **Atsushi Okubo**

***SIGH* School is so dumb -.-**

**we ha a friggin science test and i had to memorize like 13 pages , so i kept following my techer around school begging her to make it easier, after a few minutes we were in the school elevator, and we were just staring at eachother blankly, waiting for it to shut.**

**so she told me 'its not my fault if u get in trouble if principal sees u"**

**My eyes widened before i flung myself out of there, almost being hit by the sliding door xD**

**and im like "I HATE YOU!" THEN I WALKED DOWNSTAIRS FOR GYM**

**WHY DONT TEACHERS HAVE HEART? WHY!**

**YUP ANYWAY I PASSED WITHA 95 XP**

**OH OHOHOHOHHO WHO IS GONNA WATCH THAT NEW EXCORIST MOVIE? I MIGHT WATCH IT...MAYBEEE. SCARY MOVIES REALLLLY SCARE THECRAP OUTTA ME SO IDK...**

**HAS ANYONE HEARD OF 'DURARARA' THAT NEW ANIME? aWESOME~~~~~~~~~  
**


	19. I'M NOT FROM THIS WORLD

My feet burned as I ran, and I quickly caught up with Kid. The fires of adrenaline pulsed through my veins, pushing me to focus just on the upcoming fight, and fueled by the thought that my friends were in danger. The sun, far above, was not cackling for once, I noticed in the back of my head. It always cackled.

I felt this was not a good sign.

Stein and Spirit, along with Nygus and Sid had followed Medusa, who was waiting outside of Death City, for Lucrezia and the others. This we knew from the tape recorder Patti had used to expose the treacherous nurse.

This was the plan; The teachers destroy Medusa. Kid and I stop Lucrezia, Crona, Black*Star, and Tsubaki. Reinforcements will come to help I hope. She did also mention someone named Free, and Eruka. I sighed mentally, we really needed all the help we can get. And she said something about a Kishin...

Just thinking of that filled me with dread.

It sounded simple, but words were always cheap.

It was about noon, the sun bearing down on our backs. As I ran, Kid to the left of me, I noticed there weren't a lot of people on the streets. We did pass a few kids though, and my young Shinigami friend told them all to go home and stay there in passing.

We passed through streets, alleyways, and I couldn't even keep track to where we were going. All I did was follow the black haired boy, my mind focused on that one thing.

"I sense a Witch's Soul near by. They just released the Soul Protect." Kid stated in a deadly calm, breathing heavy from exertion.

He turned a corner, stopped and jerked his hands upward. I heard him shoot, seconds before I turned the corner myself. For a second my heart felt like it fell to my feet, before I saw what he shot at.

It was a deserted street near the exit of the city and standing there was Lucrezia, Crona, and our two friends, Black*Star and Tsubaki. The Ninja pair had on stony faces, nothing like the kind ones I was so used to.

My blood ran cold, and I involuntary shuddered.

Lucrezia was dressed differently. She had on a red dress, with white diamond patterns, and a grey witch's hat with a black feather and a bird mask pinned on the side. A white stripe was also visible on it.

What surprised me the most was what was on her back. There was two big black feathery wings, extended in front of her and smoldering slightly, as if they had every right to be there. It struck me that she must have used it to defend herself from Kid's attack.

She stared at us with almost a guilty look, before she glared. "Please... go away."

Black*Star and Tsubaki were standing far off, faces blank. Why were they following her? This... This witch had to have done something to them. That was the only explanation I could muster. A sudden wave of emotion crashed over me, anger mixed with the distinct tang of disappointment. I guess even then, I had hoped I was wrong... Seeing it before me only solidified that they had turned against us.

"Lucrezia...you-" I mumbled, my hands shaking uncontrollably. My throat felt constricted. I never had felt betrayed, and then I wondered if this was the feeling. Yes, I knew it was. I swallowed thickly, my hand tightening on Eira's length.

"Traitors!" Kid roared, and continued blasting them with the silver guns. His face was twisted into a scowl, and the light from his weapons illuminated his face. He mostly aimed for Lucrezia and Crona, who dodged easily. Ragnarok's head and arms rested on Crona's head, cackling the whole time. The girl scowled as she dodged the blasts. I glared at her, thinking the same thing as everyone else.

She was a witch the whole time.

I noticed Tsubaki transform into her chain scythe mode, and fall into Black*Star's hands. His face was still blank but his eyes were directed on Kid, with the kind of determination that made one shiver. I looked at Kid who was still shooting at Lucrezia. Crona was standing still behind everyone else, and it looked like Black*Star was ready to chop the Shinigami-in training's head off.

Just as the scythe was about hit the gun-wielding boy, I swung Eira down, the head of the halberd falling on the chain making it fall limply on the ground. I looked up and returned the glare that the blue haired boy shot at me. He stood still, eyeing my weapon and then at me. I dashed suddenly forward, hand tight on the halberd's staff, and used her to vault over the ninja pair, bringing the blade down on the boy's unprotected back. It hurt to do it to him, considering he was my friend but what else would have I done?

Tsubaki glowed a pale yellow before becoming into a short sword, the ninja blade, I recalled faintly. Black*Star growled and turned, swiping at my torso horizontally with the tip of the blade. I stepped back in time but sliced into my red hoodie, leaving a long rip. If I had not dodged...

No, I couldn't think of that.

He smirked and I glared, taking a few light steps back.

The red and purple ribbons on Eira's halberd form swayed with the wind as I ran forward, stabbing several times in quick succession at Black*Star. I was determined to win this time. As we fought I noticed from afar Kid was having difficulties with Lucrezia. She kept disappearing and appearing in every direction.

"You lied to us!" I heard him yell out, his voice choked with emotion. "Who the hell are you!"

The shots were no avail. Glass windows shattered and metal poles dented. The moving clouds above castes a shadow over us as it covered the sun.

"Seven magpies in a tree..." I heard her chant, her voice oddly emotionless, a thrill going down my bones. I was just able to dodge a counter by my opponent as she continued, "Count them and see what they be. One for sorrow, two for joy, three for a girl and four for a boy. Five for silver, six for gold, seven for a secret that's never been told."

With a simple flapping motion using her wings, she shot small bullet-like feather projectiles at Kid, making him stumble back, still returning fire. She warped again, appearing behind him this time, throwing him forwards with a well-placed gust from her wings. He growled irritably and aimed at her feet. She, once again, dodged and jumped upwards landing on a street light. Her wings helped her with dodging his attacks.

My attention was drawn back to my fight by the ninja blade nicking my arm, drawing a bit of blood.

"What the hell do you think you're doing working with her! She's a witch!" I growled at Black*Star who lunged at me, bringing the short sword down as if it were an instrument of God's Wrath.

I held the halberd horizontally above my face, protecting it from the razor sharp sword. My arms were pushed back, my elbows almost touching the brick wall behind me. The pole got closer to my face. I growled and struggled, then finally threw Black*Star off of me, and watched as he flipped in midair. He landed without much aid, skidding a few feet away and stood still, probably thinking what he should do.

I didn't notice Crona run past me and towards Kid. I turned around quickly forgetting the ninja, shouting out, "Kid! Crona's coming at you!"

I looked down at my shadow and saw something sharp above it. My eyes widened and I side stepped just in time for the ninja sword to be lodged in the cement ground. I took this opportunity to attack him. Just as I was about to strike, a puff of smoke erupted, making me cough.

This was just like in class that other time I realised suddenly. I fell on the floor silently, the noise of guns and swords in the background.

As I was on the floor, I held the halberd, the long big ribbons on it danced upwards, with the gusts of wind.

I felt a tug and I stood up immediately, my hands clenching the halberd with all my strength. I let out a war cry, and swung the halberd a 180, a triumphant grin on my face.

Black*Star, who was wrapped in the over sized ribbons, flew along with the halberd and crashed to a metal pole upon his release. He slid downwards, unconscious. Tsubaki lay a few feet away, in her human form. She looked too tired to even stand.

I looked back at Kid, who was dodging Crona and Lucrezia's attacks.

"Damn! Liz! Patti! Soul Resonance!" He growled loud enough for me to hear, as I made my way over to the second battle scene. I felt electricity crawl over my skin, and I nodded to Eira, who appeared in the blade of the halberd.

"Eira, we're doing Soul Resonance too!" I had my doubts. After all, we had practiced it before, but that was when we were not fighting against a real enemy... I was not sure if it would work properly.

"Right!" All of our weapons said simultaneously, echoing around the battle damaged street.

I forgot about Tsubaki, and paid attention on Lucrezia and Crona. All Kid and I had to do now was defeat them and carry them back to Shibusen, where Shinigami-Sama was waiting.

I blinked my eyes, and I bit back a gasp.

My eyes widened when Kid was surrounded in a large blue orb, with three stripes on the right, his soul I quickly gathered. His face darkened with anger, and clouds of dust and dirt flew in circles around him, kicked up by the power contained in the Shinigami's soul.

Black electricity like lines covered his hands and carried over to his guns before his weapons turned to massive unexplainable looking weapons, seemingly fused to his arms. Three black spikes appeared on each of his arms and the black electricity covered his whole body.

"Execution mode acquired." He stated in a dead monotone, crouching.

"Resonance factor stable. Noise at three percent. Four seconds until fire." I heard Liz say, her voice equally devoid of emotion.

"Three." Patti chirped.

"Two."

"**One**!" Kid aimed a gun at both Lucrezia and Crona. A beam of neon pink and white light was shot at the two.

Crona flew back, hitting a brick building and Lucrezia grabbed a pole before she could be flown away. Crona's agonised scream echoed in my head, and I had to remind myself once again that Crona worked for the enemy...

A few seconds later Liz and Patti turned back to their normal gun appearance, Patti cheering loudly.

"Our turn!" Eira exclaimed, her feral grin flashing from the corner of my eye.

Her weapon form glowed, and in it's place I held was a much smaller form of the halberd, little more than a small ax. The ribbons disappeared, and now were purple and red rays that twisted in the air like tornadoes next to us.

"Shattered Comet Strike!" We yelled in unison, and I was sure our expressions were the same. Grim smirks, colored by excitement and bloodlust.

The twin ribbon-snakes flew towards the surprised Lucrezia. The wrapped around her like vipers, constricting and writhing, and I threw the halberd towards her. It spun wildly before striking her side and flying the other direction. It came back like a boomerang and sliced her cheek. The cycle continued on and on until she was cut nearly everywhere, blood flying with each deadly slice.

The rays disappeared and Eira transformed back into her normal form. I looked around, none of them got up. They all just laid on the ground. I felt something on my head and I jumped, turning around swiftly with Eira pointed forward.

"Blair?" I shouted, lowering the tip of Eira's blade. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm bored!" She whined, latching on my leg and purring. I was doubting her ability to be serious, at all.

"Adil! We have no time, let's get them to Shibusen as fast as we can!" Kid called out, and I looked back at him, nodding. He was a bit cut up from his fight with the traitor, but seemed alright. "Liz, Patti, transform back and help me carry Crona." He ordered, a chorus of agreement echoing between the twin guns.

His two weapons did as they were told, but I had to point out something. "What about Lucrezia? If me and Eira hold her then who'll get Black*Star and Tsubaki?" I asked, looking back at the Weapon and Meister pair.

"Blair turn to your human form and carry Tsubaki, Liz, you can carry Black*Star." Kid exclaimed, in a rush. When we didn't move fast enough for him, he shouted, "Dammit, hurry up!"

Just as I was about to grasp Lucrezia's shoulders a small black ball with big eyes and a large grin floated by my face.

"Wha-" out of reflex my hands flew up on an 'X' as it exploded. I was sent skidding on the floor, shaking. I looked up immediately, and saw the intruders.

There on top of the buildings stood a girl with long straight blue hair, dressed in a black and white polka dotted dress and black tights with white boots. Next to her was a very buff man with brown cropped hair and was dressed only in green cargo shorts. Beside those two were five small people. I couldn't even tell the gender. They all looked the same, and were dressed in green and white striped clothing.

I saw the man lick his lips and stare down at us, while the girl giggled. I felt like someone had doused my insides with ice water.

0o0

**_3rd person P.O.V_**

Sand, whipped up in dense clouds, where blown around in front of the remaining Shibusen staff. The expressions of the teachers ranged from a deadly calm to furious anger, but all were focused on who stood before them. In front of the staff stood a smirking, snake of a woman, the blond most of them had trusted at one point.

Her smile, once sweet but twisted by the hands of insanity, made their skin crawl. "Hello Stein, Nygus, Sid." She chuckled, ignoring Spirit completely.

"Medusa, you're coming with us. One, for infiltrating the school in disguise, two, for lying, and three for being the cause of all the sick children. You're going to explain yourself, then Shinigami-" Spirit stated, face contorted in rage and pointing a shaking finger at her. His usual silly attitude was washed away, and in its place was a serious much more mature attitude that would normally make anyone's blood run cold.

A dark chuckle from the eerie woman made him stop in mid sentence. The teachers stared at her anxiously, beads of sweat rolling down their faces.

"You really think you'll accomplish all that, Spirit? Hmm?" immediately after that, two large snakes burst out from the sand in front of them. Out of reflex they all jumped back, and Spirit and Nygus were now in their weapon forms, wielded deftly by their respective Meisters.

"What did you do to the students?" Sid exclaimed, staring at the two snakes which were resting peacefully by their master, like the pets to some dark Goddess.

"Oh, whatever do you mean?" She smiled innocently, a sickly sweet thing that could make any normal man's skin crawl, while staring intently at Stein. Thankfully, the professor was no normal man.

"Don't play dumb Medusa. We heard you talking about it." Stein remarked, obviously agitated. In an instant, he was in front of her, Spirit's blade poised to strike. Before one could blink, one of the snakes was in half, writhing and fading away.

Sid killed the other one, at the same time Stein dispatched the first, before both aimed for the witch. She jumped and flipped backwards landing softly on the sand. Sid growled and ran at her, striking her with his pocket knife several times in quick succession. She dodged every single attack, without even trying. Her expression was calm, so calm that it made Stein a bit worried, as gripped Spirit, a determined grimace on his face.

He didn't waste another second before jumping high in the air, and slashing down with Spirit. The flexible witch managed to dodge the deadly blade, jumping to the side, with scarcely a few inches between her skin and the Scythe. She smirked at him, mocking him with her eyes, and he twisted, spinning in a kick that connected with her jaw. It sent her tumbling a few feet away. Instead of wincing in pain all she did was laugh, her grating voice in the likeness of demons.

"Alright then, I'll tell you what I did, my dear little Stein." She licked a drop of blood off of her lips and grinned, that diabolic chuckle floating past her lips like oil.

0o0

"Who the hell are you?" Kid yelled, not liking the fact that our plan was ruined. He was nervous, no doubt about it, and I shared his sentiments.

I stood up, a bit shaken up and glared at the seven who appeared. I felt the burn of small cuts on my face and forearms, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood straight on end. I was not sure if this was my body warning me of these newcomers, but I was not about to ignore it. The silver-blue haired girl smiled down at me, "There's more where that came from, kid."

"A witch..." Kid muttered, glaring at Lucrezia then at the other girl. I could see the flash of betrayal in his topaz eyes, and the tension in his closed fists. "Who the hell are you!"

"The name's Eruka..." The witch who introduced herself glared at Kid crossing her arms. I noticed two black dots painted at the corners of her mouth.

"And I'm Free!"

"Chichi!" All of the five short persons squeaked, in perfect unison.

Liz, Patti, and Eira were all back in their weapon forms, and from the sounds of Eira's swearing, they were about as upset as Kid and I were. Blair, I noticed, was in her human form, standing behind me quietly. She hasn't said anything, or in fact, moved a muscle.

The smirking muscled man jumped down with a loud thud, following swiftly behind was the girl, whose landing was much softer. Kid tensed a little, and looked at me from the corner of his eye.

"I'll take care of the guy, you get the girl." He whispered loud enough for me to hear, and aimed at the man with strange eye. The pupil was white, I noticed, and it looked like it had some sort of triangle in it. Hearing that, the man lunged at Kid, aiming fists at him.

Small bouncy black orbs caught my attention. They rolled next to my feet, and I gasped, back stepping. They exploded, but thankfully I was far enough from the blast by then, and the winds from the explosions only ruffled my hoodie. I looked back and saw the girl smiling and throwing them above my head. I ducked and covered my head with my arms before running towards her, aiming the halberd at her head. She ducked, dropping to her knees and aiming a swift kick in my gut, which I found out hurt. A lot.

"Mizune!"

My hand flew to my side as I felt something pierce it. I looked to my right and saw one of those strange looking people that came with the girl and man. My stomach lurched as I saw it's face. It was small, with slanted eyes, an animal like nose, and six whiskers were glowing a pure white. They extended about two feet each, from it's face. It smiled almost smugly, muttering a 'Chi'.

Explosions were thrown at me again, and two of the Mizunes struck me with those stupid whiskers. From the sidelines I noticed Kid was dealing with two of them also. Where was the other one? There were five!

Just as Eruka was about to grab hold of me, a green and white blur threw her off of me. I stared bewildered at the mouse like creature who was wincing, on the floor beside the witch.

I looked back and saw Blair, a finger pushing her hat down, shadowing her eyes, which were glowing a soft yellow. She smirked menacingly at the mice-like creatures. Angered, the other Mizunes charged at her completely forgetting Kid and I.

They stacked up on each other and glowed a very bright light. I shielded my eyes, wincing from the sheer volume of light. In their form, now stood woman, with pink, chin-length hair. She wore a dark green and white skirt, that hung loosely on her hips, a top to match and a mousey looking hat. I grimaced at the choice of clothing but averted my eyes to Blair, who was dressed far much better than the Mizunes.

"Disgusting cat." The pink haired woman snarled, glaring at Blair with the most hateful eyes.

Blair's fingers flicked her hat upwards, showing her smouldering golden eyes to the mouse-based Witch. "Stupid mice." She smirked cat-like, and for a moment, I fancied her teeth fangs.

The Blair looked at Kid and I, her feline-esque grin sending shivers down my spine. "You two finish with those, I'll handle this cheese freak." And with that she cast a spell onto the ready Mizune. They both disappeared in the alleyways, the sound and light of explosions were heard and seen.

I turned back, just in time for a punch to go crashing on my jaw. I fell backwards, but swiftly got up, adjusting my jaw to make sure it was alright. Anger boiled like lava inside of me. Irritated, I grabbed hold of Eruka's hand and punched her back just as hard. Eira fell on the ground with a thud. Forgetting my weapon, I decided to fight the blue haired girl on my own. And in my style.

My already balled up fists grabbed handfuls of her hair. Towering over her I gripped them as hard as I could, smiling at the screams she let out. I saw her raise her foot, ready to slam her high heeled boots on my shin. I kicked her leg before she could even try, a fiendish grin spreading on my face as I heard something pop. I pulled back my hand, my fist ready to smash into her nose, but I felt slam into me and I was knocked away. Scrunching my eyes shut, I couldn't tell what had happened, until I crashed into a hard wall.

I looked up and saw Eruka staring at the now awakened Lucrezia. Beside the black winged traitor, stood Black*Star and Tsubaki, who was in her ninja shuriken mode. I noticed Eira was in her human form, behind Lucrezia. She wore a nasty glare that was directed to the black haired witch.

I gasped slightly as Kid was thrown by my feet, exhaustion clear on his face. Liz and Patti had reverted back into their human forms.

"Free, get her. Black*Star, Tsubaki and Eruka, you're coming with me. Crona you stay here and finish them off." She looked back at the frightened boy, who was clutching Regnarok's sword form.

"What about the Mizunes?" Eruka asked.

Lucrezia blinked and thought for a moment, "They'll stay here and help Crona."

The well toned man stood above me. He grabbed my elbow and threw me over his back, and I struggled, unable to hurt him.

"Let her go, bastard!" I hear Eira shout from behind. She tried to run past Lucrezia but Crona blocked her way. Kid tried grabbing Liz and Patti, but before his hands could graze the silver guns, Black*Star smashed his foot onto his hand. He crushed it into the cement floor, while Kid screamed in agony. Immediately Liz transformed back into her human form and shot at Black*Star. She then aimed for Free, who was holding me like a rag doll. I kicked his chest and punched his back, digging my nails into it, and scratching it untill it bled. I even pulled his short hair, which was a bit hard, and bit his shoulder.

"Let me go you freak!" I kicked him with all my strength, and surprisingly he didn't even flinch or wince. Fear engulfed my features, swallowing me whole.

"You're annoying...stupid runt." he mumbled. A nerve in my forehead twitched and I inhaled a large breath.

When kidnapped, or held hostage my mother had always said to do one thing. Scream with all your might in the abductor's ear, which I did, with much pleasure.

My heart felt swollen as he dropped me and clutched his left ear, glaring daggers at me, "You stupid-"

"Eira transform!" I yelled, ignoring the man and reaching out to my partner.

"Free! We have to go now!" Lucrezia yelled running away with the ninja pair to the exit of the city.

I felt the familiar cold metal in my hand and smirked. Now was my chance. I took the opportunity to strike the large man, whose hand was probably bigger than my head.

I aimed it at his shoulder, wanting his arms to be useless, but stumbled a bit, lost my balance, and gasped. The halberd was lodged in his forehead, right between his eyes. Instead of his eyes rolling back, and a calm expression on his face, he smirked menacingly, fangs bared to the sunlight.

Shouldn't he be freakin' dead! With the cold smirk on his bloody face, he gripped the halberd and threw it across the street. I heard a 'swoosh' and knew that Eira had transformed back, skidding along the pavement.

I didn't even know what to do as he gripped an arm around my waist and held me like a football. He ran where Lucrezia and Black*Star had. I tried grabbing hold of some branches, or even rocks, but he was going way too fast, and I only succeeded in scratching my arms and hands.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go! What do you want with me anyway!" I shrieked, fear pulsing through my veins. It My questions had no effect on him, and he kept running.

He reached the others and I glared darkly at Lucrezia. She stared at me with bored eyes. I gulped as she walked over to me. "Sorry I have to do this."

I was about to ask what she meant but Free gripped my jaw with one hand, and pushed back forehead with his other. My mouth was forced open, and peered over at Lucrezia who was muttering something inaudible. A black blur was shot in my mouth and down my throat. My eyes widened as I choked a bit, and forcefully swallowed whatever that was. My hand flew to Free's and I tried pushing it off my face. He let go, but still clutched my elbow, with a death grip.

"What the hell was that!" I screamed, trying to make my way over to the black haired girl, but couldn't move that far with the bulky man clutching my arm. My insides squiggled as I thought of what it could have been...

She just ignored me and walked infront of Eruka, Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"Free, once we meet with Medusa, you'll go back and help Crona and Mizune. After you killed the others you seven will come back and we'll depart. Don't...mess up."

I tensed and my heart throbbed when hearing that.

0o0

**_3rd person P.O.V_**

"You stupid little bastard." Eira's growls and shouts of anger bounced off the walls of Death City, her fist connecting with Crona's gut time and time again. Fury was pure in her purple-tinted eyes, almost divine in it's strength. "You lied to us! You and that damned witch! Who the hell are you?"

The pink haired boy hadn't spoken a word after Lucrezia left with Free and Adil. He simply fought against the two students, taking the punishment with little more than a stray whimper.

Blair was far away in the city fighting the Mizunes, while Kid, Liz, Patti and Eira were with Crona, fighting him. Of course, the Halberd's version of brawling ment beating the living snot out of the traitor, until she could get her hands on the true cause of their problems.

"Eira, you go follow Lucrezia. Go save your Meister, I'll take care of him." Kid managed to get out before he coughed loudly, losing his balance a bit. He was probably the most injured out of the warriors, but he would survive. He was a Shinigami, after all.

"Kid! You can't fight him alone! You'll get yourself killed!" Liz shouted from her demon gun form.

"Actually, guys." a voice said from behind them, startling the teenagers, "You four go ahead, Kilik and I'll take care of him. The others are heading to Medusa, and I'm sure Stein and the rest need your help."

Standing behind the injured teens was a pink haired lady, named Issippi. A teacher in Shibusen. In her hand was a what looked like a silver chakram, probably her weapon. Beside her stood a smirking dark skinned boy, his two glove weapons in hand.

"Go on guys, we'll take care of this freak. Go show those witches what Shibusen's made of!" Kilik grinned at the wide eyed students infront of him.

Eira's frown turned to a courageous smile, and Kid smirked a bit. They both took off running, leaving Issippi and Kilik to fight Crona.

0o0

The sun was even brighter in the desert. For a moment after Free dashed outright out of the city, I was blinded. Then, the sound of weapons cutting through air and clashing tipped me off that something was happening in front of me. I opened my eyes to force them to adjust, and the sight that met my eyes made me inhale sharply.

Medusa had just launched herself into a spinning kick, landing a hit straight to my teacher's jaw, sending him straight into the dust. I would have never guessed the woman posing as our nurse was capable of doing things like that, even knowing she was a witch. Stein and Sid groaned as the traitor landed, smooth as a cat, and looked towards us... More specifically, me.

"Oh, my dear Lucrezia has returned." Medusa smiled, her pearl white teeth gleaming with the rays of the sun as she dusted herself off.

I glared harshly at her, still immobile in Free's grip. I saw Stein and Sid, both tense up when they saw me. Did they think the others were killed? Did they not expect us students to come and help?

The blond witch softly walked over to Free, her feet digging in the sand. My arms were being held behind my back, and I stood infront of the man. She loomed over me, smirking smugly. She cupped a pale hand on my chin and lifted it upwards, my gaze locking with hers. I stared at her with a death glare, my blue eyes throwing daggers at her golden ones. I kept a cool facade on but on the inside my heart was pounding like an African war drum. My throat was dry and my lungs burned from the dust I was inhaling.

"You've brought my Kishin? Good. Now, where Crona and the Mizunes? I'm getting tired of this place, it's too... Boring." One hand rested on her hip, and Medusa gave a faux yawn, before grinning malicioucly at the Staff Members.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I asked, shaken up at her comment. She called me a kishin? I didn't eat human souls! I didn't understand...

I was frightened.

"Let her go." My grey haired teacher ordered. He looked like he was about to get up and lash out at Free, but Eruka's bombs stopped him from doing so.

"I don't think I'm going to do that." Medusa remarked, carefully walking around the Shibusen instructors like a predator circling it's prey. The bright sunlight did nothing but highlight her yellow eyes, shadowed under the hood she wore.

"Why did you call her a Kishin? And what do you want with her?" Sid exclaimed, clutching his knife with white-knuckled hands.

Medusa chuckled darkly and 'tsked', still circling. "You stupid people always ask questions, but I'll be nice. I'll tell you, but it won't really matter since you'll die here." Her grin curled into a smirk. Her expression reminded me of a snake about to strike, a puma about to pounce.

Black*Star, Tsubaki, Eruka and Free, along with me, were standing away from Medusa and the men. Lucrezia was standing still next to the blonde witch.

"As you can see, Lucrezia here," Her golden orbs met the black haired girl's ice blue ones, "Is really a witch, along with me. She is my adopted daughter."

I inhaled sharply making The others stare at me. Adopted... Daughter? But Lucrezia told me... No, of course she lied. That only made sense.

"At the age of five, her father killed her mother for her soul. A witch's soul. After that I took her in, and I trained her along with Crona. She and I infiltrated the school, in two different disguises. As a meister and a nurse."

"You still didn't tell us how you're the cause of all the sick children-" Spirit growled, but was cut off by the snake-witch, who held up a hand.

"Ah ah! I don't like to spoil. Anyway... Where was I? Oh, yes!" Her smirk became even more diabolic, if that was possible, as she started detailing her master plan.

"Now then. My plan is to destroy this pitiful city along with Shibusen. Starting with all the meister's and weapons. And do you want to know HOW I caused them to all suffer like this? The lollipops that I gave out, remember those?" she chuckled darkly at Stein's suspicious glare.

"What was in them?" He demanded, a growl ripping from his throat.

"Those are home made treats, filled with diuretics. Each and every single one has an amount so horrible for the body. A diuretic is a drug that forces the person to urinate more than usual, causing the body to dehydrate. And since the amount I used was such a huge and unhealthy dose, they probably will all die by the side effects."

"You mean... Hypovolemia?" Nygus muttered in her knife form.

"Yes, good job, Nygus!" Medusa gushed over-dramatically, sickly sweet smile making my stomach turn.

"Mind if you explain?" Sid growled, impatiently.

"Hypovolemia is a state of decreased blood volume. Specifically, the decrease in volume of blood plasma. It's the same as dehydration, which is the loss of body water. Hypovolemia defines water deficiency only in volume rather than specifically water. The affected ones may feel dizzy, faint, nauseated, or very thirsty."

Immediately all I thought of was Fuji and Tatsuo. Wait... I was the one who gave him that... lollipop. It's... my fault he's...

"There are four stages for the Hypovolemic Shock. Stage one. 15% blood volume loss. Blood pressure maintained. Normal respiratory rate. Pallor of the skin. Slight anxiety"

"Stage 2.15–30% blood volume loss. Cardiac output cannot be maintained by arterial constriction. Increased respiratory pressure maintained. Increased diastolic pressure. Narrow pulse pressure. Sweating from sympathetic stimulation. A bit restless." I ground my teeth, reflecting upon each and every symptom she listed. Oh, God...

"Stage 3,30–40% blood volume loss. Classic signs of hypovolemic shock. Marked tachycardia 120 bpm. Marked tachypnea 30 beats per minute. Decreased systolic pressure, Alteration in mental status and sweating with cool, pale skin" I felt sweat dripping down my neck as my horror rose. Something told me that she was not even done yet...

"Stage 4." She paused here, looking between the two teachers and her own minions, that smirk still in place. "Loss greater than 40% of blood. Extreme tachycardia with weak pulse. Pronounced tachypnea. Significantly decreased systolic blood pressure of 70 mmHg or less. Decreased level of consciousness. Skin is sweaty, cool, and extremely pale. At this stage, death is not uncommon."

My heart felt like it stopped for a moment.

Death...death...? She said death...right? S-so Tatsuo! He's...

"B-but it's curable...right?" I stammered, fear making my voice weak. All I could see in my mind's eye was him, lying prone on the couch... No...

Medusa's head flicked in my direction, "Currently the students are probably on stage two or three. If it reaches three or four, it's urgent. But, Death City is too small and how are you going to find doctors who will treat all of those children?"

We stayed quiet and she laughed darkly, "I thought so. So all of those poor children will die, leaving Shinigami's stupid school Meister AND Weapon-less. I just have to kill you all, and my mission is complete. Destroy the Mesiters and Weapons, destroy Shibusen, and make Death City fall right in front of that idiot Death's feet." Her cackle sent shivers up my spine.

"DAMMIT YOU'RE A SICK WOMAN!" Spirit roared. His daughter was dying, and I felt his pain, even though I couldn't see him. I felt tears burn my eyes. All those kids...were going to die.

"Listen up Medusa, here's OUR plan. We're going to kill you, along with those two," Spirit snarled, ushering to Eruka and Free, "And Lucrezia will be asked questions about this whole thing, and do expect answers. Our curiosity mainly lie on why you called one of Shibusen's Meisters a Kishin and why Black*Star and Tsubaki are teaming up with you."

The lady opened her mouth to speak but out of nowhere she jumped backwards, missing a few bright blasts which vaporised the sand where she had just been.

My tearful eyes widened.

Kid! What was he doing here? Was Eira with him? Where's Crona?

I stared as he landed in the sand, crouching and glaring, mostly at Lucrezia and the rest. I noticed Eira behind him, looking like she had just walked straight out of an action movie, and hope started to build up inside of me.

"Everyone's here now? Good. I was just about to say something important." Medusa looked at me with an unexplainable face, despite reinforcements arriving. "This young girl here, isn't who she say she is. She's been lying to you the entire time."

I knew what she was hinting towards immediately. Everything just felt like it stopped. The circulation of the Earth, the gusts of wind, my heart beat...everything.

All eyes were on me, and the most suspicious one was Eira, whose eyes reflected just a bit of hurt.

It all felt fake, like a dream...or flashback. It was so unexplainable. My words caught in my mouth, false exclamations of liar, half-baked cover stories, muttered apologies... All I could get out was a low whimper.

"Adil isn't from this world." And with that...

**All of the hope that was shining in me a few seconds shattered into a hundreds of shards, turned to dust, and disappeared with the wind.**

**0o0**

**Purple-eyed Devil edited this chapter. She added much more details and descrption, so thank her!**

**omg im so sorry this chapter has the povs all jumbled up over and over!**

**ill answer your reviews later, guys, sorry again. im realllllllllyyyy busy at the moment.  
**

Purple-eyed Devil ,Digimon Dreamer and Sailor Sofia have posted stories based on this story. GO READ THEM PLEASE!

Eira belongs to** Purple-Eyed Devil**

Tatsuo belongs to **KittyAttack**

Lucrezia belongs to **Digimon Dreamer**

The story,Adil, Fuji and Ray belong to **me.**

Everything else belongs to **Atsushi Okubo**

**THE INFORMATION ABOUT DIURECTICS AND HYPOVOLEMIA IS ALL FROM WIKIPEDIA. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO THEM. **

**SORRY IF ITS CONFUSING -.- BUT ..AT LEAST YOU LEARNED SOMETHING SCIENCE RELATED FROM THIS FIC...RIGHT? X3  
**

**dont forget to review my lovely readers, i love you all, have a nice day/night! Mwaaahhh~~~  
**


	20. Over

The pressure in the air was tangible, laying over us like a thick woolen blanket. It felt as if someone had pulled the plug on me, draining all emotions save for anger, sadness... And fear. The confused stares from my friends increased my pulse, hammering away in my ears as I glanced at each person. The narrowed eyes of the teachers were filled with suspicion, especially from Stein. I shuddered, gulping past the lump in my throat.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" If it wasn't for Professor Stein's lips moving I would've not known who spoke. Apprehension pumped in my veins as I stared at the blonde woman, whose pale face was twisted with a dark, glimmering smile. How did she know? Why? When? Thoughts and questions evaporated in my head, one after another, all being followed by even more dreadful ones.

Free's grip on my arms shifted, reminding me that I was still captive. The gap between my friends, teachers, and my kidnappers felt like a canyon, with me caught on the wrong side. I stole a glance at Tsubaki and Black*Star. I didn't know why they were helping the enemy. My two friends didn't have a single smear of emotion on their faces, while Lucrezia caught my stare, returning it with pitiful eyes. She knew too? Free and Eruka remained silent, letting the Snake Witch speak without interruptions.

"Tell us." Eira glowered, gazing at me with a burning glare. Her shadowed eyes, dark as pitch, bore into me with such intensity, I shivered. Her glare spoke of the betrayal she felt, after trusting me once again only minutes before to fight. Guilt flared in my gut, before I looked to the Shinigami next to her. His face was lost, and being so unsure was so out of character for him. I had hurt him too, one of the first friends I made.

I finally turned back to Medusa, unable to look at the reactions of my friends any longer. She pulled out something from her black pocket, and my heart ached at the sight of it, flashing briefly in the light. It my picture. The one with my mother and I. She stared cold and blankly at me, waiting for my reaction. Her frown twitched as I asked her the only question that seemingly came to mind, "Why do you have that?"

The blond snake ignored me and turned to my friends, whose questions interested her more. "When Adil first came to Shibusen, I've had a feeling something was off about her. Her story, and past just didn't seem to be true in my eyes." My stomach sank further, and she drank in my reaction, before continuing.

"I decided to research more about the newcomer, but I couldn't find anything. Luckily Lucrezia befriended her, and because of that I asked her if she could go search her home for any pictures or information. The only valuable thing was this," she twisted the picture, and on the back, something was scribbled down in black ink.

"April 2nd 1995. Fioralba Renidy and Adil Renidy." I looked down at the sand between my shoes, but still felt her eyes on me. I wanted nothing more than to disappear, turn back the clock so that I could prevent this entire ordeal.

I could almost taste the smugness in her voice, as continued her speech. "I've searched countless times for the mother and her but I found nothing. Nothing at all. She never gave us the names of her uncle and aunt, something I found strange. And finally that's when I realized it."

"Realized what?" Kid's voice shook slightly as he spoke, making me wince. I looked up once more, eyes settling on my Weapon. Eira hadn't uttered a word ever since Medusa started to tell her story, and I found that she was still glaring, though at Medusa and not me.

"That my plan was a success. I used a spell to bring a potential Kishin from another world. One with a troubled soul, and a darkened heart. At first I thought it was a failure," She put a fist under her chin, while her other arm held the elbow. Her continuation drew my attention back to her.

"But after meeting you, Adil, my dear Kishin...I realized it was all a success." I tremblingly looked up at the woman's sun colored eyes. That's why I'm here...it's all her doing. I should have been angry. I should have known it was her. I should have been swearing, yelling, doing something useful... But I wasn't. I didn't. And I couldn't.

I didn't bother looking at the others' reactions. Instead I just dropped my head down, and glared down at the sand, tears suddenly forming in my eyes. I felt defeated. Like all I had done in the past few months had just been swept down the river.

Why...?

...was I so afraid? Of having my friends know that? Is it because I didn't want them to think differently of me? To treat me like an outsider...

Or...is it because I'm afraid they'll find a way to send me back?

All the bonds I made, and all of the people I met won't be in my world. They'd all be fake. Fiction. And I would be alone again...sitting in my room at the orphanage, staring out the window as it rained. What would become of me?

"Alright, story time's over. Eruka, Lucrezia and you two," she pointed a polished finger at Black*Star and Tsubaki, "Kill them."

As much as Stein wanted to question more about Medusa's story, he had to focus on killing her and her followers, "Black*Star, Tsubaki! Don't listen to her!"

"Oh and I forgot to mention," she had her hand on Black*Star's shoulder, "These two are hypnotized by Lucrezia. All attempts to try to snap them out of it will fail, so don't bother trying. Only she can cast away the spell."

Immediately the cyan haired boy ran towards them, slashing with Tsubaki's knife form at Eira, who dodged backwards. I caught a flash of her eyes. No longer focused on me, they were the eyes of a beast, her face formed into a snarl. With a flash, her arm transformed into the blade of her Weapon Form, and she stabbed forward, initiating a duel between her and Black*Star.

Following him was Eruka, who threw numerous of bombs at the group. Fire blossomed across the sky as Kid shot them down, smoldering pieces of bombs raining down on the sands. It was an amazing sight, both of my friends fighting to the best of their abilities, despite obvious handicaps.

Lucrezia was focused on Sid, while her master was battling Stein. Metal clashed and sang through the air, weaving a deadly melody of death. The magic in the air made my skin ripple with power, and for a brief moment, I wanted to go help them. So much was going on at once, it was hard to concentrate on one thing.

Eira cried out, Tsubaki's blade slicing into the flesh just above the elbow, but she retaliated, punching Black*Star right across the mouth. He stumbled back clutching his jaw and preparing for another attack.

-Followed by Kid's cynical laughter, ringing through the air as he managed to score a hit on his Witch opponent.

-the blonde snake witch growled, blasting Sid with a fist full of dark arrows, before dancing back to avoid Spirit's crimson blade, a few hairs hanging in the air where she was-

-Lucrezia being thrown off to the left by Stein, a bloody gash on her arm-

-changed into the Ninja Star, whizzing through the air at the auburn weapon's head, but she managed to avoid it just in time

-grunted as one of the bombs exploded just a bit too close, sending him skidding back into the sand-

-...it was too much to follow. The spiralling acrobatics and dizzying power of the fighters was far, far too much to follow. My head was becoming fuzzy, but I had the sneaking suspicious that it was not just the battling that was making me feel so strange...

Eira landed close to me, after being thrown by Black*Star's massive strength, and I pulled at my arms, wishing for Free to just disappear.

If only I was stronger...!

"Eira!" I called out, still tugging. Free only chuckled darkly, pulling me back from my Weapon. The older teen shook her head, spitting out blood, looking to me. Her eyes were no longer angry, only determined.

"Don't worry too much about me... I'm your Weapon, I need to be strong." She rolled as one end of Tsubaki's Chain Scythe burried itself in the sand where she lay, flipping onto her feet and blocking another strike from the brainwashed pair. Her free hand darted out to grab the chain as Black*Star yanked, the links tearing into her palm, but she stood fast. Letting her weapon-arm change back, she wrapped the chain around it, pulling cyan-haired ninja let out a yelp as he was dragged forward, Eira's chain-covered fist smashing into his face again. Blood gushed out of the male's nose like a geyser, the sickening crunch of cartilage making me wince.

Free growled, obviously wanting to be part of this action, and for a moment, I was glad he was stuck with me. At least my friends had a chance now, without that fiendish brute breathing down their necks.

The battle continued on and all I could do was watch. I felt so pathetic and useless. I tugged my hands a bit but they glued to eachother in place in one of his hands. Sand flew in our faces as bombs exploded and gusts of wind howled throughout the desert. Every second of watching my friends getting hurt strengthened my need to help them. They were thrown on the floor, battered and bruised, then got up and continued fighting. I struggled more, my anger boiling at every hit that struck them.

"Don't even bother pipsqueak." Free growled under his breath, not liking the struggle. "Hm?" I looked up just in time to see one of Eruka's smiling bombs , coming straight at us.

"Crap."

It exploded, separating me from my captive. We were sent in opposite directions.I felt the burn on my hands as they skidded along the sand . My face was involuntary scrunched up in pain but nonetheless I didn't forget that I was now free. As I stood up I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back to see my Weapon's smiling face.

0o0

A wave of fire licked the air before swirling over to a pink haired boy. The source of the fire was standing Farr off next to a young pink haired lady. The duo battling against Crona were physically exhausted. A layer of shiny sweat covered all of their faces, as they heaved in deep breaths due to the extreme movement needed for this battle. The onyx orbs of the pink haired teacher met the grey-blue ones of the child who was near unconsciousness. Just a few more hits and the duo could catch up with the rest, and after that cure all the ill children."We're nearly there, Kilik. Use that fire attack one more time, please."

0o0

The look my weapon had given me bloomed a happy feeling inside of me. It grew and spread until it evolved into determination. At the moment I was determined while fighting Black*Star. Sid had his troubles with Free and Lucrezia, while Stein continued to fight the blond witch. Kid was doing the best out of all of us. That Eruka girl looked close to collapsing. "Seven magpies in a tree, count them and see what they be. One for sorrow, two for joy, three for a girl and four for a boy. Five for silver, six for gold,seven for a secret that's never been told." Its that creepy rhyme that Lucrezia always says when she fights.

I suddenly stopped as I had a feeling in my stomach, it felt weird and tingly, like there was something soft floating in it .Ignoring the feeling I continued fighting my opponent. The hypnotized Black*Star was just as strong as the normal one but he was alot aggresive. He was fast as lightning making it hard for me to dodge the sharp sword in his hands. I got nicked on my shoulder and hand, and I swear I could feel a slight burn on my cheek. We continued to strike at eachother with our sharp weapons in hand. It felt like hours had passed , maybe even days. "Adil! Get his weapon away from him, and jab your finger by his right collar bone, that will knock him out cold." Eira ordered from her weapon form.

I thrust the halberd horizontally aiming for the ninja sword but he caught the pole and shoved me backwards , stealing the halberd and making me fall in the process. He scowled and threw the weapon over his shoulder . He turned towards me and with a deadly glint in his eyes he thrust the ninja sword down aiming at my face. I quickly tightened myself as a ball, my hands protecting my face. I waited for the impact and thought: this is going to leave one deep mark."No! Don't!" I hear Lucrezia shout from far away.A heard a cry from the boy infront of me and felt warm drops spray on my head and hands. I opened my eyes a bit and stared confused at the crimson stains on my hands. I hesitantly looked up and winced when I saw Black*Star's eyes widen, and blood pouring from his mouth. He fell to the sandy floor unconscious. "Black*Star!" Kid and I shouted simultaneously. I looked up to see Kid running over to Black*Star, and Eruka laying far away also unconscious. Eira , i noticed, had suddenly appeared behind me glaring at Lucrezia. Noone was fighting anymore. All their attention was now on the blue haired ninja. "What did you do to him?" Kid roared, shakingly. Was he scared...?

"..." The black haired witch seemed to have dozed off in her own world wearing a mask of pity. Her lips trembled as if she were about to burst in tears. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked back at my friend. Tsubaki was unconscious next to him but she didn't look hurt."Feather bombs...I can make them explode inside of him." Lucrezia mumbled staring at me with blank ice blue eyes. Feather bombs?She saved me from him! But...why?

"But that would cause internal damage to the organs! He could be dead!" Liz screamed. She was right, what if it punctured his heart? Or lungs? I shook a bit, beads of tears stinging my eyes.

I heard someone growl from the other side ," You stupid girl what the hell do you think you're doing! You're not supposed to use that!" But she wanted me alive right..?

"I wanted to save my friend!" Lucrezia cried lowering her head down, making her hat fall with a thud on the sand. Water droplets fell from her shadowed face to the sand, and immediately evaporated," I don't care about your plans! I don't even want to be part of them! I just want to be a meister and work with my weapon, I don't want to be a witch!Medusa, I HATE you! I'll never call you mother, you won't ever have the kindness to replace her!"

The addressed woman's shoulders shook a bit and she threw her head back and laughed aloud. After the spine chilling laugh she spoke," Just like I thought. Your blood is filled with the scent of betrayal. Your father betrayed your mother for power and now it seems you have betrayed me for the power of being a meister. I guess all alone, you were a witch that never wanted to be a witch. I guess now...I just...have to kill you."

"You are wrong Medusa. My blood is not filled with the scent of betrayal…but of loyalty to our partners! And, I was NEVER loyal to you. You aren't my mother, you never were. I was only ever loyal to my partner, Ray!"

A snap of Medusa's fingers, and the girl started shrieking in pain. My breathe was caught in my throat as she clutched her stomach screaming. And a few more seconds later she smiled a bit and looked up to meet my gaze. All I did was just sit on the floor helplessly and stare at her. Pieces of flesh flew everywhere, and blood sprayed all over us and the sand. My hand shot up and covered my mouth with wide eyes as her own blood stained me. Her purple soul was the only thing floating in her place.

"Shit..." I heard Eira mumble.

Another friend dead. I gripped my shirt in a fist and was unable to breathe properly. I swallowed thickly and clutched my head staring at the ground with wide teary eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen! Why did it happen, why was she dead? A sob escaped my mouth and I felt a hand on my shoulder. My weapon's auburn hair poked my cheek as she side hugged me. ...All that's left now is Medusa and Free...and we can finally go home.

I didn't want to look at Stein or Sid fighting the witch and man. I didn't want to fight anymore, that always causes death...

Black*Star, Lucrezia, her mother...

Seconsds stretched to minutes, and the latter sstretched to hours. A ruming noise from above caught my attention. It was a huge black helicopter. Sand was blowing everywhere as it landed, and hundreds of reinforcements jumbled out, all with guns.

"Stein, Sid, we got this under control. We thank you for your effort to stopping them, but you can go back to the city now." the leader said with a deep voice. He was very buff with cropped blonde hair and hazel eyes. "You." he pointed to Free," You're the one who escaped out of the ayslum, those guards were looking all over for you. You're coming with us."

"And what makes you think that ill go with you bastards?"All of a sudden something shot at his neck and he fell to the ground unconscious. Tranquilzer. The men handcuffed him, and tied him with a thick rope before throwing him in the helicopter.

"You Miss are also coming with us." her golden eyes searched for anyone who was about to shoot a tranquilizer at her.

"No thanks, I'd like to-" she was cut off when a tip of a scythe was sliced through her chest.

Stein was behind her, smiling wickedly," It's finally over, Medusa."

She stared over her shoulder at him and grinned ," Well...I guess it is. Goodbye Stein...Kishin." with one last look at me, she turned to black swiveling ribbons and her violet soul took her place.

OooooooooO

Thank you Purple-Eyed Devil for editing this as usual!

Eira belongs to Purple-Eyed Devil

Tatsuo belongs to KittyAttack

Lucrezia abd Ray belong to Digimon Dreamer (Me and her made a decision for her tow now own ray :) )

The story,Adil, Fuji belong to me.

Everything else belongs to Atsushi Okubo

I'm so sorry about the delay, I'm so horrible I know. It's all school's fault -.-

Wow were almost at the end, anyways about the title. Have any of you heard of Lord Kelvin? Well he's using this program Redbooten or something like that to delete fanfictions. The ones he's looking for are the ones that have

-spelling grammar errors

- no disclaimers

-ones with song lyrics

And the program can track only English titles so I just wanted to be safe and changed it to Japanese. It reads 'A suturainju worolodu' that probably isn't the correct way to spell it in hiragana but oh well, u can still call it A strange world.

Same with my other stories.

I am fire and ice-Haha I loved ur review! Thanks! I can't believe you like this crap xD

KittyAttack-Here you go madam

Stephanie-Thank you!

AnimeGirl1220-Thanks :)

80DeathTheKid08-Oh rlly? Thanks, I'll see if I can manage that

Wimonwan-I know! :D

LiahkonaAS -I'll see about that

The Lost and Forgotten -In the first chapter it says she only has one manga for it, and that doesn't really help at all with her knowledge about this universe, she said she likes the character designs but wasn't fascinated with the story.

Digimon Dreamer- Yeah I no tell me about it jkouhehe :)

Moonwing Storyteller - Lol thank you so much!

Purple-Eyed Devil -Shattered Comet Strike is awesome! I love it so much


End file.
